


Run to You

by 02mari20



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Implied Mpreg, Implied Sexual Content, King Kwon Soonyoung, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi is Whipped, Lee Jihoon | Woozi is Whipped, Light Angst, M/M, Mentioned Kim Mingyu, Minor Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Modern Royalty, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, Pining, Prince Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Producer Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Secret Relationship, Single Parent AU, Slice of Life, single parent lee jihoon, teacher lee jihoon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 66,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26728612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/02mari20/pseuds/02mari20
Summary: Jihoon has made many mistakes in life, but he’d never count his daughter as one. She was a product of a bad decision but she was his pride and joy, his Eunbyul, his star.But his star brings him back the one that once lit up his universe.“He was my universe, Eunbyul is the last piece I have of that universe, a tiny star that I got to hold onto before I let go. Before the universe collapsed, I couldn't let her go.”aka Jihoon and Soonyoung work together to co-parent their daughter and re-find a four-letter word along the way
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 72
Kudos: 216





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> i was going to update my other fics but I was hit with inspiration akjshdkjas, this is going to be one of my longer stories and I already have about 7 chapters outlined and ready to write so I'm trying my best to produce it without losing interest. once again so very sorry if there are grammar mistakes Grammarly can only do so much.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihoon makes mistakes, but he learns that he should just accept them for what it is.

_Jihoon stares at the plastic in his hand as he exhales a shaky breath._

_He can’t be reading it right._

_He looks away and back to the plastic as if it would make the two lines, indicating a positive pregnancy test, go away. He shakes his head. This can’t be right. He takes out the second test he got in a panic and tries again. A few minutes later it also reads positive. He collapses on the tile floor of his dorm bathroom, clutching his chest as tears slip past his eyes._ _He had a sneaking suspicion. He hadn't felt like himself in a while, throwing up in the morning, dizziness amongst other symptoms. He really didn't want to believe he was pregnant._

_How did this happen to him? He's only 19. He was still in college, he couldn't possibly take care of a child, worst of all, he already broke up with_ him. _And he can't tell him, it was already too late to go to him of all people. So he’d be doing it alone. It's overwhelming. The thought of being a parent alone, the crushing responsibility it would be._

_“Jihoon?” he hears Junhui his roommate asks through the door, “How’s it going in there?”_

_He quickly wipes off his tears standing up to open the door. His friend looks down at him with concern and Jihoon always had felt small but he never felt so small before._

_“It's positive.” He states quietly, a whisper into the air. staring at the plastic test in his hand. The two red lines mocking him._

_“Is it his?”_

_“Who else would it be?” He can feel himself shake as tears well up in his eyes again. He feels as Junhui pulls him in for a hug, rubbing his back in an attempt to calm the younger down._

_“Jun I don't know what to do,” he whimpers quietly into the Chinese boy’s chest._

_“Are you keeping it?”_

_He pauses and thinks. As much as he was overwhelmed with just the thought of being a parent at a young age, he doesn't think he could easily let the life growing in him go. It was the last piece of him he’d get. A single star he could steal from the universe he left behind._

_“Yes.” He said firmly, determined to hold onto this._

**6 Years Later…**

Jihoon gave a small yawn as he walked into the small kitchenette of his apartment. Wearily he starts up his coffee machine allowing the brown, amazing smelling liquid to fill the pot. He then goes to grab two mugs from the cabinet. One dark navy blue one and one smaller baby blue. He fills the smaller one with milk and mixes a bit of chocolate powder into it to flavor it. While he pours coffee straight from the pot into the mug. He stays in the kitchen for a few minutes sipping his coffee allowing the caffeine to take some effect so he isn't so grody.

He places the mug onto the counter before he goes into the room adjacent to his own. Quietly he walks into the room and approaches the small bed tucked into the corner of the room. He gently opens up the curtains, allowing some of the warm morning light to seep into the room. He then sits on the bed next to the little girl sleeping peacefully on it.

“Eunbyul it's time to wake up,” he says gently. Running a hand through the little girl’s dark messy hair.

The little girl stirs opening her small eyes and then closing them in an effort to get more sleep, “No, few more minutes,” She mumbles quietly trying to shy away from her father's hands.

Jihoon sighs, silently hating the fact that his daughter had inherited his love for sleep, “C'mon little star, I’ll make your favorite for breakfast, I even made your chocolate milk already.” he says now, shaking her shoulder, try to coerce her into waking up.

The little girl just grumbles in response, but slowly sits up nonetheless, “Fine but only for choco-milk,” she says.

He laughs lightly before placing a gentle kiss on her temple and helping her out of bed. The little girl climbs onto one of the kitchen chairs, making grabby hands for the light blue mug that Jihoon brings to the table. Jihoon places the mug down in front of her. Dipping a colorful metal straw into the mug. But before giving it he pauses,

“What do you say Eunbyul?”

“Thank you, daddy!” She says smiling up at her father, who smiles back before fully handing the mug to his daughter.

“You are welcome little star,” He says before turning his way to the stove to get started on breakfast. Eunbyul’s favorite, fluffy pancakes with a serving of sliced fruit on the side. He watches as his daughter happily takes a bite of the pancakes before digging into his own breakfast.

After they quietly eat, Jihoon helps Eunbyul into her school uniform before changing into his own work clothes, a simple button-up, and slacks. He quickly checks the time and realizes that if they don't leave now they'd miss the bus. Jihoon doesn't own a car, he does have a license but money has always been tight so he didn't have much to purchase one. So their main mode of transportation was public ones. He quickly double-checks that he has everything before exiting the apartment to the bus stop. Luckily they make it in time and there are still a few seats left on the bus. He takes one by the window and places Eunbyul on his lap. 

The bus ride to Eunbyul’s school isn't too long, just a couple of stops. In the meantime he allows the girl to play through Snapchat filters and join her with taking a few selcas. Most are just blurry and messy from the bumpiness of the bus ride and Eunbyul’s developing motor skills. But some do come out nice, he thinks of sending some to his mom, or posting it on his Instagram story for his friends to coo at.

They exit the bus when it stops just a block away from Eunbyul's elementary school. He holds his daughter's hand as they make way to the gates of the school. He can already see children playing on the playground as they wait for the school day to start. He gives his daughter one last kiss on the crown of her head before letting her go to her friends on the playground. She gives him a big wave of goodbye, and he returns it as he walks off of the school grounds and towards his first job of the day. The studio isn't too far from the school, only about a 5-minute walk.

His first job was as a producer's assistant to Bumzu. It was mostly like being a glorified intern that got paid. It was a simple 8 to 2 job that he could bare and paid enough for him to pay his rent. He was mostly there to take notes during meetings and get producers coffee. Every once in a while they would ask for his input in compositions but it was very rare. He didn't do much producing, but Bumzu was kind enough to look through the songs he's made and gave some feedback. He wasn't producing songs like he had hoped for in college but he can take what he can get being fresh out of college student with a not so flexible schedule. 

He did get offers in college to work as more than an assistant but they had required him to have a flexible schedule or working long late shifts sometimes. It would mean that he would have less time to spend with Eunbyul so he turned many of them down. He loved music and making it, but his love for his daughter had long taken his number one priority in life.

After a pretty quiet day in the studio, observing Bumzu as he composed and recorded demo tracks, he goes back toward the school for his second job of the day. A music teacher for Eunbyul's school. He was in charge of the small music club at the school along with Jeonghan, a friend he had made in college that had hooked him up with the job. Jeonghan had majored in child education and had taught a first-grade class at the school. The school had wanted to start a music club to attract new parents but didn't have many options for teachers so he had recommended Jihoon. But because Jihoon didn't have experience teaching kids, Jeonghan had offered to co-teach as well.

It was another easy and simple 2-hour job that he enjoyed. It paid a fair amount to have money on the side for additional things like toys for Eunbyul. He got to teach kids how to sing in harmonies and perform, and he enjoyed interacting with them and seeing the passion grow in their eyes. The club was a mix of kids from different grades but it was easy to manage, only about 15 kids.

Another perk of being a teacher allowed him time to spend with Eunbyul, which he gladly enjoyed. Eunbyul had inherited so much of him from his hatred of mornings to her father's love of music. Always joining him in a song and asking him to teach her how to play different pieces on the piano of the school music room. And she was a true prodigy too, taking up many of the techniques quickly. Jihoon wasn't afraid to brag about it as well. She was his pride, his star that lit up his world.

These past 6 years were a rollercoaster of emotions for him. Balancing out taking care of a newborn child while trying to finish his bachelor's in music production wasn't an easy feat. He had moved out of the dorm into a small apartment and had many multiple side jobs to make ends meet. But no matter how much he struggled he wouldn't exchange it for anything else. He loved his daughter with his whole heart.

But still, he can't help but feel a bit of hurt when he looks at her. Though many say that she's a carbon copy of Jihoon from her looks down to her more shy personality, he saw traces of _him_ in her. From her more slanted eyes and bunched up cheeks. The way she shakes in excitement like _him._ It hurts slightly to be so reminded of him looking at her. No one really notices because he hadn't told anyone who her other father is. Only Junhui knows but he was sworn into secrecy. And he plans to keep it that way. 

Although it hurts to be reminded of him, it's another reason why he loves his daughter, because she was the last part of him that he got that he plans to never let go. As he told Junhui many years ago when Eunbyul was born.

_“He was my universe, Eunbyul is the last piece I have of that universe, a tiny star that I got to hold onto before I let go. Before the universe collapsed, I couldn't let her go.”_

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh this was just a heavy exposition drop, working on the first chapter promise to get it out as soon as possible


	2. The Start of Something Unfinished

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihoon is pretty convinced that the universe is against him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHH I FINISHED EARLIER THAN EXPECTED, already working on the next chapter!!! srry for any large grammar or spelling errors, I wanted to post as soon as possible

Jihoon loves his mom, he really does. She was very supportive when Jihoon told her he was pregnant and was a good grandmother for Eunbyul. Always offering to babysit when he had exams and spoiling her with toys and other things. She always had his back. But at the moment her supportiveness was a bit too much.

“Jihoonie when are you going to get a boyfriend?” She says over the line. She calls him about once a week to check up on him since she always can’t visit.

“Eomma not this again,” he whines, it's the third time this month she has brought this up.

“Jihoon I'm just worried for you,” he sighs, “You're 26, you should be dating, settling down soon, aren't you lonely?”

“Like I said last time, I'm too busy taking care of Eunbyul to date,” he tries to reason with her. It's the truth, he really doesn't have the time to go on dates or to meet someone, “besides I'm happy where I'm at right now, and I'm not lonely, I have Eunbyul,” he emphasizes.

“Even so, it wouldn't hurt to try and meet someone new, I'm sure Byul-ah would love a new papa!”

“Eomma,” he whines.

“You're still not hung up over the lowlife who left you with Eunbyul are you?”

“Eomma, don't say that he was a good guy, it just didn't work out,” he mumbles wearily.

“If he was a good guy he would've stayed when he got you pregnant,” she scolds.

“It's not his fault I didn't tell him,” he says. He never told his mom who Eunbyul's other father was, nor the real reasons why he never told him.

He hears her sigh from the other line, “Well at least think about it, there are even rumors that the king is looking for a spouse, at this rate he'd get married before you, he's the same age as you right?”

He stiffens at the mention of the king, “He’s the king, I’m sure it's different.” 

“One of my friend’s sons is in Seoul, nice boy that's becoming a lawyer. I could set you guys up,” he sighs again.

“Eomma,”

“Fine fine, I'll drop it, but please consider it, for Eomma’s sake.”

“I will,” he mumbles. He checks the time on his watch, “Eomma I have to go and pick up Eunbyul from Junnie’s, I'll call you back later,”

“Mm okay, say hi to Junnie for me, bring him next time you visit I haven't seen him in a while! love you!”

“I will, I will, and love you too,” he ends that call and rubs his temples. He loves his mom, he really does, but he's content with his life. He doesn't need anyone else, just Eunbyul is good enough.

He then heads out of his apartment to catch a bus to Junhui’s apartment. He really appreciates his ex-roommate. They've become best friends through the six years and they've kept in touch out of college. He offers once a month to take care of Eunbyul for an afternoon so Jihoon could get time for himself, which he appreciates greatly. He loves his daughter but she can be distracting and a handful when he wants to work. He uses the time to make his own songs with the cheap recording equipment he bought. Building his own portfolio to hopefully get promoted.

When he arrives at the Chinese man's apartment he knocks on the door, immediately a tall man opens the door and smiles at him.

“Byul-ah, your dad’s here,” he says, stepping to the side allowing Jihoon to come in. 

“Daddy!” Immediately a bundle of purple runs at him and instinctively he picks her up and spins her around once before settling her in his arms. 

“Had fun with Uncle Jun?” He says brushing away her fringe from her eyes, he’d have to ask if she wanted to cut them into bangs or let them grow out.

The little girl nods, “He was teaching me how to say stuff in Chinese!” she exclaims.

He looks over to his friend in question. Junhui just smirks and says something that Jihoon doesn't understand, Eunbyul smiles and says something back, and Jihoon looks in confusion between the two.

“What did you teach my daughter?” he says accusingly.

Jun holds his hands up in surrender, “Nothing bad I promise, just simple greetings,” he shrugs 

Jihoon still looks suspicious, but he just shakes his head. He places his daughter back down to the floor, arms getting tired of holding her weight, “Go get your things and then we can go and eat,” he smiles.

She nods enthusiastically but before she goes, “You should tell Uncle about the festival! I want him to see me sing!” She says jumping up.

“Festival?” Jun asks.

Eunbyul hums, “Uhuh there's going to be food and games and I’ll be singing and Daddy will play the piano!” She says shaking with excitement.

Jihoon smiles at her enthusiasm, “It's an early spring Song Festival, there's a little competition for elementary music clubs to perform, Eunbyul school is participating,” he states.

“Oh, I would love to come!” Jun exclaims in equal excitement.

“You should bring that Yanan guy you went out with,” he says as his daughter goes into the living room to collect her things.

“Oh things didn't work out, we're still friends,” Jun shrugs as he walks to his kitchen. 

Jihoon follows him, “Again? Jun isn't this the 3rd boy this year? It’s only February.” 

Jun rolls his eyes, “At least I’m seeing people, unlike you mister, my daughter is the only love in my life,” he teases.

Jihoon blushes, “Why does everyone want me to date,” he whines.

“Because it's been years Ji. When was the last time you saw someone and got laid?” 

“Jun!” he exclaims, flushing even more.

“I'm just sayings, it's been six years, time to get back in the game,”

This time Jihoon rolls his eyes, “I don't need to get back ‘in the game’” he says gesturing quotation marks at the last words.

“Is it because you're still not over _him_?” Junhui asks in a hushed tone so Eunbyul wouldn’t hear.

“It's been six years, of course, I'm over him,” he says not meeting the other's eyes, “and don't bring him up especially when Eunbyul’s around.” He scolds lightly, just in time for Eunbyul to walk into the kitchen bag in tow.

“Everything ready squirt?” Jun asks, affectionately patting down the younger's head.

The little girl nods, placing her backpack on and reaching up for Jihoon, who scoops her up. Placing her to rest on his hips as he turns his attention back to his friend.

“I’ll text you the details of the festival,” he says, “now say bye-bye to Uncle Junnie,”

“ _zài jiàn,”_ The girl says proudly to Jihoon’s surprise, Jun just smirks ruffling the little girl's hair eliciting small giggles.

“Bye-bye to you too!” Jun responds, as the small family exits the apartment and return home 

\---

The festival comes shortly, Jihoon and Jeonghan worked hard to prepare the kids for the festival. Spending weeks on perfecting harmonies beforehand. They quietly gather the kids behind the stage as they wait for their school to be called. The kids rather than being nervous were buzzing with excitement for being on stage. This was their first big performance. Even though many of them were still young, a mix of 6-year-old to 10-year-olds, they have been looking forward to it for months.

Jihoon however is the exact opposite, he’s nervous. This was his first-class and he wanted them to do well, but he also didn’t want them to do _that_ well. He wanted them to at least place, the prizes for the first 3 places involved a large sum of money going to the school so it would be great if they did. However, Jihoon was wary of the first-place prize.

Along with a good amount of money for the school, the first place winners would get a tour of the royal palace, as well as a chance to meet the king. Jihoon wants to avoid the palace as much as possible. Going to the palace meant running into _him_ and that was the last thing he wanted in the universe.

He feels a nudge on his shoulder that interrupts his thoughts, “You seem more nervous than the kids,” he hears Jeonghan laugh out.

“I just want them to do well,” He lightly laughs as well, it sounds a bit forceful but Jeonghan doesn't comment.

“They’ll do fine, I feel like we’ll win first, and you know how good my hunches are,” Jeonghan jokes, but the other can't find it in himself to find comfort in it. 

Soon the kids are called and they go to align the kids on stage. Jihoon goes to adjust the piano seat, while Jeonghan would handle conducting the kids. The performance goes off without a hitch, and Jihoon can’t help but feel pride warm up in his chest watching the kids sing their hearts out. It’s very adorable and endearing. He meets his little Eunbyul’s eyes midway, and she smiles brightly at her father. He returns in warmly, continuing to press the keys of the piano to create a harmonious melody to go along with the sweet voices of the children. 

As they exit the stage, he already sees parents lining up to congratulate their children, before they let the kids go to enjoy the festival with their families they remind them what time they should meet to learn about the results. He watches as the children run to their families who give them ruffles on their heads and flowers. He then feels a weight hitting him in the leg.

He looks down and sees his daughter adorably smiling up at him, “Daddy daddy did Eunbyul do good?” she asks, aegyo dripping out of her voice. He coos at his daughter, crouching down to meet her at eye level.

“Of course,” he says, booping her button nose, which causes the girl to giggle. He picks up the girl and peppers small kisses onto her face, “Cmon little star, let's enjoy the festival,” 

The little girl yells in excitement as they explore the small park the festival was held at. There were multiple stands set up from simple games like ring toss and catching fish to food stalls selling tteokbokki and meat skewers. There are different lights and colorful banners strung up between stalls. Though it was still cold from the early spring, the liveness of the festival was very warm. 

Jihoon enjoyed the festival with his daughter. He had bought some food and paid for Eunbyul to try out some of the various games to win the small toy prizes. He was usually careful with spending money, they weren’t poor but they didn’t have the luxury to be spending it on little things as much. But today was a special occasion so he decided why not. He was having fun trying out the games even if most were scams that were nearly impossible to win on the first try. Eunbyul had a lot of fun too, trying her best to throw bean bags and shoot water guns to get prizes but never really succeeding. He had to however put his foot down when Eunbyul had wanted to try to catch goldfish. It was an easy to win the game, just catch a goldfish with a small net and you can keep it. However, Jihoon didn’t want a fish. 

“Eunbyul, I said no,”

“But Daddy! I promise I’ll take care of it,” she whines, “Please,” she says pouting, knowing her father was weak to her puppy dog eyes.

But Jihoon’s resolve was strong with this, “Byul, if we get a fish we’d have to buy a good tank, and constantly clean it to keep it happy, we don’t have room for that, we’d have to get a small tank and the fish will be sad.” He says trying to reason with his 6-year-old, he knew they couldn’t afford getting one of those tanks, filters, and decorations right now, but he hasn’t gone to teach her that aspect of money yet.

“We wouldn’t want a sad fish now would we?” he says going down to her eye level.

She pouts and thinks about it before nodding, “Alright I understand,” she says sadly. 

He sighs, not really happy with himself with making his daughter sad, “How about this, we’ll go play some other games and Daddy will go win you a new toy?” he tries to compromise.

His daughter considers it and nods smiling a little before dragging her father to a stall with big stuffed plushies that she had been eyeing. 

“I want that one!” she exclaimed pointing her finger to an ompangi plushie.

“Okay, are you sure little star?” he says and the child nods her head affirmingly.

“It reminds me of daddy!” she says cheerfully and he flushes a bit as other festival-goers coo around them.

He smiles walking up to the vendor who hands him a small baseball. The game was simply knocking down a stack of bottles with the ball. Thankfully he has played baseball in high school and it seemed the skills stuck with him seeing as he knocked them down on his first try. He asks the vendor for the ompangi plushie. He hands it to his daughter who looks amazed.

“Thank you so much!” she exclaims hugging the plush close. It's super endearing and Jihoon can’t help but take his phone out to snap a quick picture before sending it over to his mother. With his daughter now happy and satisfied they make their way back to the stage to wait for the results of the competition. He holds his daughter’s hand, while his other hand holds the new plushie, afraid that his daughter would accidentally drop it and dirty the white plush. On the way they find Junhui. His daughter run’s up to her uncle, who gladly picks her up and places her on his shoulders. She giggles in excitement from the new perspective of seeing things so high up.

“I was looking for you!” Jun says as he walks up to Jihoon, carefully holding Eunbyul’s legs so she doesn’t fall.

“Uncle, uncle did you see me sing?” Eunbyul asks from her perch on Junhui’s shoulders.

“Yup even got a video of it,” He says taking the girl off his shoulders and safely on the ground, “I’ll send it to your dad and you can watch it later,” he promises, and the girl cheers.

The girl then notices some of her friends just a few feet away from them and asks if she can go over and say hi. Jihoon approves of it, long as Eunbyul was in his sight it was fine. The little girl cheers and excitedly runs towards her friends and their parents.

The Chinese man then turns to Jihoon, “Excited to hear the results? I’m betting you guys would get first,” 

Jihoon glares, “You of all people should know why I don’t want that,”

“Relax I’m joking,” he says, “But I’m just saying if it does it could be fate,” he teases.

“Sure,” he rolls his eyes, “But I rather not have the universe mess me up further,” he states.

The other just shrugs and Eunbyul returns to her father's side. They say goodbye to Junhui when they’re called to go back onto the stage for the winners to announce.

And maybe it’s because Jihoon had jinxed it, or the universe really does love messing with him but miraculously their school wins. The children and Jeonghan all cheer, he can hear the audience clap, and he tries his best to also look happy, but his thoughts just fill with dread. It means he’d have to go to the palace and run into _him._ It means Eunbyul will meet _him._

“Daddy daddy we won!” He hears his daughter cheer as she jumps up and down along with her schoolmates in celebration.

He smiles weakly, “We sure did little star,” He says trying to sound cheerful, the girl doesn't notice and continues to celebrate with her friends.

He can’t exactly back out of this with an excuse. People would question why he wouldn’t want to go or have Eunbyul go. It was a rare opportunity for anyone to privately meet the king and get an in-depth tour of the palace. He would be crazy to say no. Why did the universe want to mess with him so much?

The day of the tour comes quicker than expected and Jihoon takes a shaky breath as he walks into the gates of the palace grounds. Eunbyul lets go of his hand as she joins her school mates in looking in awe of the giant courtyard in front of the palace. It’s an impressive feat of traditional Korean structure from the red wooden exterior, to the gold and green detailing and blue-tiled rooftop. Truly he would have appreciated it if he wasn’t so wary of what was about to happen.

He’s only been in the palace once.

It was not one of his fond memories, and he’d rather not think about that now.

Luckily Jeonghan is too busy eyeing out the young tour guide to question his nervous demeanor. He doesn’t know what excuse he would've come up with to cover the fact that he was nervous.

The tour guide introduces himself as Choi Seungcheol, he was a palace official who would be in charge of the in-depth tour. They went around the palace as Seungcheol explained the history of the castle in simple terms so the children would understand. 

“The imperial family doesn’t reside here in the palace, the palace stands as a historical and cultural structure, but they do use the palace for important events and meetings,” he says as they walk through the halls and enter a small meeting room.

So far there is no sight of _him_ , but Jihoon doesn’t let his guard down yet. They still had to meet the king. So no matter he would somehow run into _him._

They approach the end of the tour, and Seungcheol informs them that the king was running a bit behind, but he will be there shortly. It gives Jihoon time to breathe and thinks of his next steps. It isn’t too late for him to simply slip out of the room with a light excuse. Weighing down his options, he was more worried about them meeting again than he is about _him_ meeting Eunbyul. He would just think she was just like any other child. He’d simply say that he needed to use the restroom, and then say he got lost and decided to wait by the gate when they were done. He nods at his resolve as he excuses himself for the restroom. 

He quickly goes to the door, sliding it open, and just as he steps out, he bumps into something, or rather someone’s firm chest.

He’s about to apologize to who he bumped into but the words don’t manage to leave his mouth as he looks up only to see the person he was trying to avoid all along.

“Jihoon?” he hears the other say in a soft whisper of disbelief.

Because the universe really likes messing with him, standing in front of him was his ex, his previous lover, the other father of his child, and the -

“Ahh the imperial king is here!” he hears from behind him.

The imperial king of the country. Kwon Soonyoung. 

“Daddy it’s the King!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahaaaa im sure many of you already picked up who Eunbyul's father is, no surprise there.
> 
> next chapter is going to be soonyoung's pov, plus some more insight to their back story please look forward to it. I'll update as soon as I can!


	3. Meetings of Chance that Bring Forth Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The times Soonyoung visits Jihoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHH did you guys see the teaser omg I'm so excited, rip my wallet tho, already know semicolon is going to be full of great songs.
> 
> Anyways wanted to get this out as soon as possible!! this one pretty lengthy about 7k, if you've read some of my other fanfics you know how I like my usual writing, I wanted to build more of their background and establish Soonyoung's character.
> 
> Anyways enjoy! as always please ignore any minor grammar or spelling mistakes.

The first time Soonyoung sneaks past his guards and skips on his royal tutoring is when he’s 15.

He’s grateful that he is a prince, he lived a lavish life, but he hated it all the same. It felt suffocating at times and he lacked freedom that other teens had. He couldn’t go out without a guard, had to go through long and boring tutoring and homeschooling sessions about how to properly co-run the country with the government. It all becomes overwhelmingly too much.

He just wants to feel like a regular teenager for once. So in an act of rebellion, he slips past his guards and out into the city. Right now it was supposed to be his scheduled language lesson, but instead, he's out of the bland beige walls of the royal manor and jumping the fence of his ridiculously big garden. As he lands on the solid ground he smirks and makes a run for it. He’ll be back in a few hours or so. Or when his parents realize he’s gone and send guards after him, whichever scenario comes first.

He takes a moment to stretch and just breathe in the air around him. He quickly makes his way to the bus stop that was placed a few blocks away from the manor. Thankfully he was smart enough to bring his wallet. And he wasn't some naive rich kid. He knew how public transportation worked, but he's giddy over the thought of taking the bus. He's never been in one before, always being driven around by chauffeurs in fancy black cars.

It doesn't take long before he steps onto the bus into the bustling streets of Seoul. He chooses to seize the opportunity to explore the city himself. Despite living in it for years he had only seen a selected part of it. He’s lucky no one seems to recognize him given that his face was barely in the media, well at least not as much as his parents were. The last time his face was plastered everywhere was during his coronation of being the crown prince at age 13, and he'd like to think he's grown since then so he'd look different. He goes to buy random snacks in little side shops. Stops into different stores like a tourist. Thoroughly just enjoying himself and his impulses.

He's been wandering around for the last half an hour or so and he's surprised he hasn't been caught yet by guards. It's exciting and exhilarating for him. Seoul was a big city, it would take a while to find him. He would have time to sneak back in and act as if he never stepped out in the first place. He now walks past a school building. It seems as though the school day just ended judging from the crowd of students exiting the building in uniforms. 

Soonyoung starts to wonder what going to school was like. He’s only been to elementary, but it was a private school for the rich and those in power. Once he was done his parents continued his education through private tutors and homeschooling. What would it be like commuting to school from home and back? To have after school adventures? Have classes and lunch surrounded by friends? Would he have many friends?

Currently, he doesn't have many close friendships. Most of the children of the people his parents invited over were snobby and rude, people he didn't want to associate himself in truth, but had to for the sake of political relationships. Many who did try to make a relationship with him only had thoughts of political relations and leverage. They only had his title of prince in mind, caring less about the person who owned the title. He had two genuine friends, Jeon Wonwoo, the son of the current royal advisor, and Lee Seokmin, the son of the head of the economic department. They were both nice people who had a genuine interest in Soonyoung as a person rather than a prince. Which he gladly appreciated.

His thoughts abruptly come to an end as he collides into someone, knocking the multiple sheets of paper out of the other's hands. Soonyoung flushes and immediately apologizes. The other is a high schooler judging by the uniform he's wearing. He scowls up at the other, and though Soonyoung should be wary of it he can't help but think of the other as pretty.

The high schooler takes one look at Soonyoung before shaking his head and going down to pick up the scattered pieces of paper. Soonyoung stands still not really sure what to do. He takes in the other boy. Dark hair that framed his soft round features, but he has sharp eyes and the start of a strong jaw. Pale skin is almost as light as porcelain. Soonyoung has seen many pretty people in his life, but he doesn't think he's seen anyone as pretty as the boy in front of him now. 

“Are you going to stand there, or are you going to help me?” The boy remarks and Soonyoung swallows flushing with embarrassment.

Right, where are his manners? He quickly crouches down, collecting the sheets of paper. On further inspection, the paper turned out to be sheets of music. However, they were blank, except for a few hand-drawn notes and a few song lyrics that Soonyoung doesn't recognize. ‘Interesting’ he thinks, as he gathers the papers and hands them to the boy. 

“Sorry about that, I wasn't looking where I was going,” he says in embarrassment as he rubs the back of his neck. 

“It’s fine,” the shorter mumbles, organizing the papers to be a specific order, “thanks for helping me I guess,” he says awkwardly.

It seems the interaction is about to end and Soonyoung is a bit sad that he has to say bye to such a pretty stranger. But as the stranger is about to turn and walk away Soonyoung sees guys in black suits walking in their direction. He recognizes one of them to be the head of the guard. In a moment of panic he grabs the strangers hand and makes a run for it, dragging the other with him.

“Hey wait-” He hears the other struggle to say, he heard as the papers flutter out in the air and saw people staring but he runs and ducks past corners to lose the guards. Finally, he spots a pretty crowded cafe and rushes into it. Finding an empty booth by a window facing the street he quickly sits down dragging the other down with him. Soonyoung then hides as best as possible as he peaks through the window seeing the guards look around confusingly before running past the cafe.

Only then does he sigh and relax into the booth.

“What the hell!” Soonyoung hears, right he had dragged the pretty stranger with him.

The other looks flushed and out of breath from the running, sharp eyes giving a glare to the prince. He then realizes that his hand is still gripping the stranger's wrist and he promptly let's go.

“Sorry about that,” he says sheepishly.

The stranger just glares in response, “You owe me 6,000 won.”

Soonyoung blinks, “What?”

“The papers you made me drop, it cost me 6000 won to print them at the school library, you owe me 6000.” The other states holding his hand out expectantly.

“Oh,” he says dumbly. It hits Soonyoung like a bucket of ice-cold water. No one really demanded anything of him as a prince, or really glared at him, too scared of offending the future ruler of the country. He’s really taken back from this treatment. He reaches for his wallet, luckily having cash with him, he hands the stranger two bills.

The other pockets the money, a glare still sharply pointed at him, “So who are you?”

“Huh?” he gaps at him.

“Do you not understand Korean?” The other asks sarcastically, “It’s a bit rude of dragging someone a good three blocks without explanation or an introduction,” he states crossing his arms.

“For all, I know you could be kidnapping me, or some hostage situation for whoever you were running away from.”

“No, um I’m, I didn’t mean to-” he stammers out, something he rarely does, his words are usually calculated and thought out. He sighs and the boy looks at him expectantly.

“I’m uh,” Soonyoung can’t exactly introduce himself as the prince, for one he doesn’t know the stranger well enough to know how they’d react. And two he kind of likes the way the stranger is treating him like any other person, it was refreshing, something new. So he lies.

“I’m Kwon Hoshi,” He starts, “I kind of ditched out on something important, and my family was pretty strict about it and sent my uhh uncles to catch me.” It isn't too far from the truth, he knows most of the guards that they were practically his uncles, he just left out a few details. The name was an old childhood name his friends used to call him in elementary before his parents made him go into homeschooling.

The boy looks skeptical, “Kwon Hoshi?”

“Yeah, uh it means star in Japanese, and it's short for tiger’s gaze in Korean,” He explains, trying his best to excuse confidence, as they say, fake it till you make it, “I’m sorry for dragging you, I kind of panicked when I saw them,” he says rubbing the back of his neck, avoiding the others gaze.

“Lee Jihoon,” 

“What?” He says looking up to meet the boy’s eyes.

The other rolls his eyes, “I’m Lee Jihoon, and if you really are sorry, buy me a coffee or something,” he smirks, and Soonyoung flushes.

He complies going up to the counter buying a standard caramel frappe and throwing in a brownie as well, and Jihoon laughs, saying he was just teasing earlier and it causes him to flush even more. They spend the rest of the time just talking, and Soonyoung has never felt so unrestricted. He could laugh freely and make jokes. 

Soonyoung then decides he should probably head back before his parents send out fleets to find him. Before he parts with Jihoon, they exchange numbers and kakao talks. And from there, the friendship between the two kicked off. 

In the first year they exchange texts almost daily, mostly small conversations checking in on each other, sending funny memes. Sometimes it's late-night phone calls when Soonyoung can’t sleep and Jihoon is wide awake from studying, geeking out about the latest anime shows out. Occasionally Soonyoung ditches tutoring carefully, as the guard had a tighter watch on him because of his first offense.

It’s an easy-going friendship, but Soonyoung has never felt so comfortable with someone before. Where he can just be himself instead of a crown prince who's being watched by the nation. Jihoon doesn’t look at him like he expects huge things from him, instead he treats him like any other human and it’s refreshing. 

Soonyoung is just fascinated with the other, wanting to know everything and anything about him. Maybe he has a crush or infatuation but he can’t really blame himself for it. Lee Jihoon was captivating. He was talented, smart and so passionate about the things he loved and it sucked Soonyoung in like a black hole. The other genuinely wants to know about Soonyoung as well; with no underlying reasons of trying to rub elbows with the prince. And Soonyoung lets him, easily opening up to him. A part of him feels bad for lying to the other, Jihoon thinks that Soonyoung was just an heir of a rich family, while it wasn’t far from the truth, it was a pretty big stretch. He was afraid that if he told Jihoon the truth the other would see him differently. 

\---

He’s 16 when he gets the news, the current king and queen, his parents died tragically on a cruise ship that sank. 

It shakes up the nation. People grief. There are tributes and questions in the air as to who will take the crown, the teen prince or will it go back to his grandmother until he is of age? Advisors tell him to lay low because reporters are ruthless for a story and don’t respect personal grievances and will swarm him with questions the moment he shows his face to the public. Behind the scenes, royal officials and government politicians meet to discuss the next moves. He has to sit in them because it regards his future but he doesn’t listen to half of it. His grandmother is there as well squeezing his hand for support, though struck with grief she hides it better than him. 

The council decided it would be best for the grandmother to go out of retirement and retake the crown until Soonyoung comes to the age of 25, providing ample time for him to learn how to properly co-rule and run a country without rushing it. The proper tradition was to pass the crown to the firstborn when the current king or queen by blood dies or decides to retire, the latter being the most frequent choice of the past generations. No one had expected this tragedy. It crashes him down in waves and hits him in numbness as he stays put in his family manor until the public ceremony for his parents

It’s the second day since the news has been broken out, the next day would be the memorial service. Soonyoung can’t sleep. The manor had always felt lonely and cold, but it's been more so since he was the only one living in it other than the servants and other overnight staff who stay as well. He can’t sleep no matter how much he tosses and turns to find a comfortable position. He sighs giving up.

Sitting up from his bed he grabs his phone, instinctively he wants to go through the internet to watch videos that will just bore his eyes to sleep but anytime he opens the apps it gets flooded with articles and videos covering his parent's tragedy. He lets out another sigh, there was another option in his head. He opens up his contacts, letting his thumb hover over a contact.

He pauses then shakes his head. No, he’d rather see the other in person. With a new resolve, he sneaks out of his room and into the garage. Taking the keys to one of the black Mercedes Benz his family-owned. It’s a reckless thing of him to do, for one he doesn’t have a license to drive the car. He knows how to drive, secretly begging one of the family drivers to teach him in spare time, he was just too young to get it. If he gets caught the media would have a field day of stories, but he brushes off the risk.

He takes the back gate out because it doesn’t have a guard like the main entrance, and drives through Seoul until he reaches a certain apartment complex. He’s surprised he remembers the address only being there a few times but he shakes his head as he goes to the apartment 526. He pauses at the door unsure if the boy is awake. So he pulls out his phone and calls instead, leaning against the wall by the door.

The line keeps ringing, and Soonyoung sighs about to give up, he probably should've just called, but before he hangs up the line connects.

“Hoshi?” a sleepy voice, it's low and slurred, and soonyoung would've cooed at how endearing it was if he didn't feel guilty for waking the other.

“Hey Ji,” he says quietly, he can hear shuffling on the other line, “Sorry I woke you up,”

“It's fine,” he heard him yawn, “I was up earlier writing lyrics, I guess I dozed off, what's up? You don't usually call this late.”

Soonyoung smiles, Jihoon knew him pretty well, probably knew him best out of his small circle of friends, even if he knew him for the shortest amount of time, “Couldn’t sleep,” he answers quietly.

The other hums on the line, “Want me to talk about the songs I’m writing?” It's their usual routine when Soonyoung can't sleep. Jihoon had a calming voice to listen to, there had been countless nights where Soonyoung would fall asleep just listening to his voice speaking softly about chord progressions. It wasn't that he found it boring, but Jihoon’s voice just gave him a sense of ease.

Soonyoung shakes his head even if Jihoon can't see him, “No, um I'm actually,” he pauses not knowing how to word his next sentence.

“You're actually?”

Soonyoung lets out a shaky exhale, “I’m outside your apartment,” he says softly, a shy whisper.

He thinks he had said it too quietly because Jihoon doesn't answer, “Jihoon?” there's no response. He checks to see if the line was still connected, but Jihoon’s door opens up, startling him.

Standing in the doorway is Jihoon clad in an oversized hoodie that swallows his frame and basketball shorts. Black hair is a practical bird's nest. Though the boy looks tired his eyes are wide with surprise as he stares at Soonyoung. It's endearing to no end.

Soonyoung ends the call and smiles sheepishly, “Hey?”

“Hoshi, what are you doing here?” He says in a voice full of concern.

“I couldn't sleep,” he shrugs, “plus I wanted to see you,” he adds quietly looking away, missing how Jihoon’s ears flushed at the comment.

“Sorry, I should've called beforehand, I can leave,” He says, already turning away, but Jihoon grabs his wrist and pulls him to stay. Soonyoung blushes at their connected hands.

“No stay,” Jihoon flushes, “We can’t talk inside, my mom’s asleep,” he says.

Soonyoung is about to suggest that he could drive them somewhere but holds back because it's already risky enough for him to be driving without a license, he doesn't want to add Jihoon to that risk. However, it seems Jihoon has an idea. Quickly he goes into his living room grabbing a small blanket and then he slips on a pair of slippers before closing the door. He holds Soonyoung’s hand as he brings him to the rooftop of the building. There is a small rooftop garden with a few benches and seats. He drags him to a bench and sits, and Soonyoung stays standing with their hands still connected. Jihoon looks up to him worriedly.

Soonyoung must've looked tired, he hasn't had proper sleep since the news and he was stressed, “What's wrong?” Jihoon asks quietly, and Soonyoung sighs.

“Just tired is all,”

Jihoon frowns and pats his lap. Soonyoung smiles shyly before laying down on the bench using Jihoon’s thighs as a pillow. Jihoon throws the blanket over Soonyoung’s body and runs his hands through his hair. It calms Soonyoung down and relaxes him, he sighs into it. For a moment it's quiet between them. It's comforting.

“Hoshi, I know it's more than being tired, you wouldn't come here otherwise, what's the matter? You can tell me,” Jihoon whispers, looking at him worriedly and Soonyoung is weak to the look.

Jihoon knows him so well, could read him like an open book and sometimes it's scary, but Soonyoung appreciates it. Likes the fact that Jihoon is close enough to just know how he is feeling with few words needing to be exchanged. It's vice versa for him, he could read Jihoon clearly, too.

Soonyoung wants to tell Jihoon, but he can't figure out a way to tell him without revealing that he's lying about who he really is. He debates it in his head, would Jihoon really act differently if he told him. He trusted Jihoon with his whole heart, more than he trusted anyone else in his life, Jihoon had never given him a reason not to trust him. The other was always honest and straight to the point. So he decides to screw it all. 

“Jihoon,” he starts off quietly he takes a deep breath, “I'm actually Kwon Soonyoung, the- the prince,” he says looking away, “I'm sorry for lying to you,” he prepares himself for how Jihoon would react. Would he be shocked? Would he hate him for lying? Would he need time to process it?

“Oh, I know,”

“What?” he thinks out loud, shooting up to sit up and gape at the other, startling the shorter a bit. But Jihoon quickly recovers from the shock.

“Soonyoung I knew you were the prince, I know your name isn't actually Hoshi,” He deadpans and Soonyoung looks at him in shock.

Jihoon rolls his eyes before flicking Soonyoungs forehead lightly, “It was pretty obvious, your face is on the internet, the people chasing you were royal guards, it wasn't hard to tell,” he laughs out lightly

Soonyoung stares at the other in shock, “Then why did you act as if you didn't know?”

Jihoon just shrugs looking away from Soonyoung, “You seemed like you wanted to hide it so I went with it, I was going to wait until you told me on your own,”

Soonyoung looked at him in amazement, he knew this the whole time yet he still treated Soonyoung like any other person. He was unafraid to call the prince an idiot and tease him endlessly, send him silly memes and pictures of himself over the phone. 

“But you didn't treat me like a prince?” he says in his disbelief.

“Did you want me to?” he questions and Soonyoung shakes his head, that was the last thing he wanted from Jihoon.

Jihoon laughs out light and airy, “Soonyoung prince or not you're still an idiot, I could care less,” he teases and it causes Soonyoung to smile as well, the first genuine smile he had since he heard the news. 

Jihoon stops with his fits of giggles and guides Soonyoung to lay down on his lap once again, slowly playing with the thick strands of hair, and Soonyoung sighs in content.

“I'm sorry about your parents,” Jihoon says quietly, looking down at him with sad eyes.

“It's fine,” he says, turning over to bury his head into Jihoon's stomach, “I'm just stressed about what's been happening and it's just-” he sighs, “It's a lot to take in,” Jihoon nods and hums, hands continuing to massage his scalp. 

“The council is being extra strict, and I have to make a speech tomorrow, and they don't want it to sound like I'm in grief for the sake of the people, but how am I supposed to do that when it's all I feel,” He rants.

“I just don't know what to do, and I’m scared,” he says quietly.

Jihoon hums, “It’ll be okay Soonyoung,” he says, “I'm sure they mean sound hopeful in the speech, hopeful that despite the tragedy you're looking forward to making them proud,” Soonyoung wants to hold onto every word because he does want to make them proud.

“What if I can’t,” It’s an anxious thought that crawls in the back of his mind. As a prince, he hadn't done much. He’s inexperienced with ruling a country, his father was waiting for him to be older to start properly training him with hands-on experience and bigger projects to be a part of. He knows his grandmother can give him a similar experience, but she’s been in bad health as of late, what if she goes to. He hates to think about it, just the thought makes his stomach drop.

“Soonyoung, don't say that, of course you can,” Soonyoung looks up to Jihoon who looks at him with admiration. There's a hint of something more and at the moment it feels like it reflects Soonyoung’s own emotions. 

“You’d be a great leader, I believe in that, you're kind and compassionate, and I know I call you stupid 50% of the time but you're intelligent as well, you have all the skills to make your parents proud,” Jihoon says. And even in the darkness of the night Soonyoung can see his cheeks flushing with embarrassment but doesn't look away from Soonyoung. 

He holds onto every word, believing each syllable as it comes from Jihoon’s mouth and he decides then and there that no matter what happens he wants Jihoon next to him.

Soonyoung sits up slowly, removing Jihoon's hand from his head to instead hold it in his hands. He faces Jihoon and looks at Jihoon with gratitude.

“Thank you,” he says quietly.

“For what, I'm just telling the truth,” Jihoon says easily.

“For everything, for treating me like any other person, for believing in me, for being by my side,” he says quietly looking at their connected hands before he looks into Jihoon eyes with sincerity.

It's as if time stops and his worries fly out the window, he thinks that it should be called the Jihoon effect because he only feels this way around Jihoon. His eyes flick to Jihoon's lips and he wonders what it would feel like on his, he looks back up to Jihoon staring at his lips as well and his mind says to find out.

He leans into the others' space, just as their lips are mere centimeters apart; he stops and looks to Jihoon for any sign of him rejecting. Jihoon looks at his eyes wide yet expectant. It makes Soonyoung gulp.

“Can i-?” Before he can finish his sentence Jihoon closes the gap, startling the other a bit, but he quickly recovers when he feels soft lips on his and he kisses back with the same enthusiasm. He feels Jihoon sigh into the kiss and a hand land on his jaws.

It's slow, a bit clumsy from a mix of their lack of experience, tiredness, and excitement, but it carries their emotions all the same. It’s gentle, soft, and sweet. Soonyoung gently squeezes the hand he's holding and he never wants to let go. He holds on.

\-----

Soonyoung becomes the king at age 23 when his grandmother’s life meets an end.

It's a hard moment coping with losing the last of the family members he had. Wonwoo gives him a pat on the back and Seokmin squeezes his shoulder during the funeral, but he has to look strong. His people were looking at him expectantly, they were expecting great things from him so he shouldn't disappoint. After all, he needs to make his parents and his grandmother proud, he had the skills to do so. 

He throws himself into work, some doubt him because he's young and inexperienced but he's been preparing for this so he doesn't make their doubts reality. He fights for equal work opportunities. More money going into the arts amongst other things. It's stressful and it's hard but he pulls through. He has people looking up to him, he can't disappoint them. And after all, when his goals are accomplished, it gave him the most satisfying feeling.

He's 26 now, spending the last 3 years to establish his rule and there are little who doubt him now. So many praised him for his contribution and loved him. He doesn't regret a thing.

Except for the fact that his journey to a great leader was lonely. His friends encourage him to find a spouse, to have someone bear the burdens with him but he refuses. After all, no one could probably replace the hole that was left after he and Jihoon broke up. But that was fine. He tells himself until he believes it himself. 

But that statement throws itself away the moment he sees Jihoon again in the small meeting room with kids. He had sponsored and approved a song festival for kids to encourage students' passion for the arts. Approved for the first place winner to meet him. He didn't expect it to bring him into Jihoon’s presence again. 

It was like he was a teenager again sneaking out to see Jihoon. The Jihoon effect still lingered, as if the world stopped when Jihoon was in his sight, but only this time it didn't take all his worries away, it flew more to him.

What throws him more out of the loop is the little girl who calls Jihoon her father. He tries to not show how affected he is. After all, there is press around taking pictures of him interacting with kids, he can't have them misunderstanding somethings. So he pretends he isn't hurt or phased with the way Jihoon tries his best to stay on the opposite side of the room from him. How badly he just wants to drag Jihoon outside and talk to him.

His mind also runs laps around the little girl. Did Jihoon move on from him? The thought breaks his heart because in all honestly Soonyoung never really recovered from Jihoon. But as he takes notice of the girl's looks, at first glance she looks like Jihoon. Sharing his dimpled smile and cute nose but when he takes notice of her eyes. She has his eyes. All his life he'd been told that he inherited much of his mother's looks, especially in his smile and eyes. And the little girl before him looks exactly like the young pictures he's seen of his mother. A spitting image.

He gulps. It couldn't be, could it? He practically confirms his suspicions when it was the little girl's turn to talk to him.

“Hi there,” he says gently, smiling to her, “What's your name?”

“Lee Eunbyul,” She says with enthusiasm, “It means star! Daddy says I’m his little star,”

Soonyoung smiles, “Star huh?”

His mind pulls up a memory from when he was 17, a late escape with Jihoon underneath the stars on a night where there was supposed to be a meteor shower. Sadly it was too cloudy to properly see it.

_“Soonyoung, you're brighter than any star in the sky, my own personal star,”_

He looks up to Jihoon to try and catch his gaze, but Jihoon avoids him. Soonyoung swallows.

“How old are you Eunbyul-ah?”

She cutely holds up 6 fingers, “I'm 6, but I'm turning 7 in April!” she says with excitement.

He does the mental math, and it confirms it, it matches with the last time he and Jihoon were together. All those years ago during that one fateful night of July in Busan. It can't be a mere coincidence, the kid looks like him, her birthday and roughly ten months beforehand matches the last time they were together. There was no explanation. He asks her questions he had asked the other kids and allows her to ask a few of her own, masking the revelation he had.

The meet and greet comes to an end shortly and the kids thank him for his time and he thanks them for working hard. He has to resist the urge to grab Jihoon and make him stay as he walks out, but he has to keep composed. People were still watching. No one knew they had been in a relationship expect for a handful of people. A mutual choice made by both of them because they didn't want their relationship broadcasted in gossip magazines and such.

He continues on his day, but through meetings and a lonely dinner, Jihoon and Eunbyul run through his mind and he can't shake it off. He has to see them again, he has to talk to Jihoon at the least. He has one option.

He calls Wonwoo. He had made Wonwoo his own royal advisor, being his closest friend and most trusted. He picks up in 2 rings.

“Yes, Soonyoung?” He hears the deep voice of Wonwoo.

“Hey, um are you busy right now?” he’s nervous because the thing he's about to ask is a risky thing to do. 

“Not at the moment why?”

“Theoretically,” he starts off, “We have records to the majority of the citizens' personal addresses and such right, would it be possible to get a specific address.”

He can already see Wonwoo's skeptic look, “Wouldn’t be that hard, you’d probably only need their name and occupation.”

“So I could use public information to find them and it won't be considered illegal or abuse of power,” He says carefully.

“Soonyoung who are you trying to find, what brought this up?” Wonwoo says worriedly.

Soonyoung sighs, “I ran into Lee Jihoon,”

“Lee Jihoon? The one that left you in the middle of the night on your anniversary? That Lee Jihoon?”

Soonyoung hums, a little pained at the reminder.

“Soonyoung It's been more than 6 years, why are you chasing after him now?”

“Won he had a kid,” he says and Wonwoo immediately cuts him off.

“More reason not to do it,” But Soonyoung shakes his head.

“No you don't understand, the kid, I think it's mine,” and that causes a pause at the end of the line, so Soonyoung elaborates more, “She looks like a spitting image of my mom as a kid and her age and birthdate match up to when we were last together.”

“I'm so sure she's mine,” he says, “Please Won help me out, I need to talk to Jihoon,” he pleads and he hears his friend sigh.

“Fine, I’ll have the information by tomorrow, but I’m coming with you for support,” Wonwoo says and Soonyoung smiles hopefully. He thanks his friend before hanging up, weight on his shoulder slightly.

The next day he’s shaking with excitement and anxiety. He hasn't seen Jihoon in years. And from the other day, he almost didn't look much different from when he last saw him. He looked like he grew even if he was still shorter than Soonyoung. The last time they were together he had pale blonde hair, but it dyed to a softer brown. He still looks prettier than ever. Breathtakingly stunning.

On his way to Wonwoos, he stops by a toy store. Clad in a mask and beanie so the employees don't recognize him. 

He looks over the soft plushies, and decides on a semi-large hamster plushie, remembering the little girl said hamsters were her favorite animal. Coincidentally enough, people had always told him he looked like one. Jihoon teased him as well, but he'd always argue he was more of a tiger. He liked tigers. He smiles fondly as more memories of Jihoon flood him. Usually, it would cause a bittersweet feeling but his excitement makes the recalling happier.

He picks up Wonwoo who punches the address into his phone's GPS. They arrive shortly to a small apartment building but before they get out, Soonyoung grabs the hamster plushie he had gotten. Wonwoo eyes his worriedly.

“Soonyoung before we go up,” he says seriously, “I checked, Jihoon isn't married or living with anyone but that doesn't mean he's still single,”

And Soonyoung gulps. This whole time he hasn't thought about the possibility that Jihoon had someone. He doesn't want to dwell on the thought.

“I'm just saying don't get your hopes up.”

Soonyoung shakes his head, although so much of him hopes to reconnect with Jihoon, the majority of him was in it to get to know Eunbyul. She was technically the last family member he had left, he wanted to know the little girl, be in her life, make up for the things he missed.

“I know but this isn't just about Jihoon, it's about Eunbyul,” He says looking away. “Even if I can't have Jihoon, I at least want to be in her life,” he states smiling softly at the hamster plushie. It's the truth, he's thought about it a lot in the last 24 hours.

Wonwoo smiles, and they go up to Jihoon's apartment. They arrive at the door. Wonwoo takes a step back and allows Soonyoung to do the honors. Shaking my he knocks on the door.

“Coming!” they hear and Soonyoung takes a deep breath. After some rustling from the other side of the door it opens up revealing Jihoon into a big shirt and sweatpants and Soonyoung has to stop himself from being hit with nostalgia. He has yet to look up, dusting his hands off on his pants.

“Sorry I was helping my daughter clean u-” Jihoon finally meets his gaze and freezes, “Soonyoung?”

“Hey Jihoon,” He says shakingly, he'd imagine this scenario so many times in his head, over and over again.

But what he didn't imagine is Jihoon whispering.

“Why are you here? How did you find me? You need to go!” He says before going to close the door.

Soonyoung panics because he can see his chance of talking go down the drain and he wedges his foot between the door and the frame just as it's about to close. It hurts and he winces in pain but his stubbornness masks it bearable. Jihoon looks at him like he's crazy, and maybe he is.

“Jihoon please can we talk,” He pleads quietly, softly opening the door to ease the pain. On his foot.

“Soonyoung please leave,” Jihoon says, trying to close the door again, and Soonyoung pushes back, when did Jihoon get this strong? He opens his mouth to beg more, they both always been stupidly stubborn, but at the moment a little girl comes into the entryway.

“Daddy, who's that?” It causes Jihoon to jump back losing his push on the door. Soonyoung then falls forward at the loss of pressure on the door.

His eyes widen as he catches himself and meets the eyes of the little girl. 

The girl's eyes widened, “Daddy it's the king let him in!” she gasps whispering quietly trying to drag her father away from the door. Immediately he smiles before crouching down to her height.

“Hi there, Eunbyul-ah right?” He says quietly, and the girl nods as if surprised he remembered her name. He smiles internally cooing, it's amazing how much a soft spot he already had despite this being the second time meeting the girl, “I have something for you,” he says, as he hands her the hamster plushie.

She gasps immediately taking it from her hands, squealing, “It's so cute!” she says shaking in excitement, “Did you come here just to give it to me?” she asks with wonder, only children were capable of possessing.

“I also came here because I need to talk with your Dad,” he says hoping that maybe the girl can get Jihoon to speak with him, in the corner of his eyes he sees Jihoon giving him a sharp look.

“Daddy the king wants to speak to you!” She says excitingly, Jihoon sighs.

“Eunbyul can you go to your room,” He says.

“But Daddy I wanna talk to the king too!” she pleads.

“Eunbyul,” he says more firmly, the girl pouts and tightens her hold on the hamster plushie.

“Fine,” she huffs, turning to a room off to the side and closing the door.

Soonyoung stands back up and meets Jihoon’s glare but his resolve doesn't falter, “Jihoon please can we talk? I promise just this one talk and if you want me to leave you alone I'll do it.” He begs, swallowing dryly.

Jihoon eyes soften a little before looking away and sighing, “Fine, but we can't talk here, I don't want Eunbyul hearing.”

And Soonyoung takes those terms, “That's okay we can drive somewhere-”

“I can’t leave Eunbyul here alone,” he says. Right that's fair, Soonyoung thinks

“No problem Wonwoo can watch her, you guys met once before,” Soonyoung says pointing to Wonwoo behind him. 

“Soonyoung, I don't want to leave my daughter alone with a stranger she barely knows, no offense Wonwoo,” he states crossing his arms.

“None taken,” Soonyoung can already feel the I told you this was a bad idea in his voice.

“Please Ji,” He says using the nickname with no thought. He looks into Jihoon’s eyes pleading.

Jihoon looks away, “Fine, let me put Eunbyul to bed, Wonwoo can watch her sleep and we can go talk.”

He says stepping aside to let the two men in. They step into the tiny apartment. It isn't much, a small living room with a two-seater couch, coffee table, and a small flat screen. Tucked in the corner is a small kitchenette and round dining table with 3 chairs. It's a nice mixture of dark browns, grays, and blues. On the refrigerator, he can see different colored magnets holding up multiple drawings, and some toys scattered on the room floor

“Take a seat, it’ll take a moment,” The two nod taking a seat on the couch.

Jihoon disappears into the room where Eunbyul had gone into. Soonyoung can't help himself but look at the multiple picture frames hung on the wall. There’s one of Jihoon in a college cap and gown holding a toddler, next to him is a woman who he assumes is Jihoon's mother. Another is just a candid of a younger Eunbyul smiling pointing towards the ocean. His eyes land on one where Jihoon is laying in a hospital bed, a small baby wrapped in a yellow blanket held closely to his chest. He gets a bit emotional thinking about how much he's missed.

His ears catch onto someone singing gently and he realizes that it was Jihoon singing Eunbyul to sleep. He smiles remembering how Jihoon would do that for him when he couldn't sleep. He always had a pretty voice.

Jihoon steps out of the room and Soonyoung immediately stands up. Jihoon sighs, going to the entryway to slip on some slippers as Soonyoung follows, heart pounding.

“She’s usually a heavy sleeper, she shouldn’t wake up easily, if she does or something happens call me, my numbers on the fridge,” he tells Wonwoo carefully who nods in response.

“Let's get this over with,” Jihoon says, opening the door allowing Soonyoung to lead the way. 

He smiles and nods. Heart fluttering with anxiousness and excitement. He wants this to end well, no he believes this will end well. Jihoon is so close to him again, he's not going to give up the opportunity so easily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah I hope you guys enjoyed that!!
> 
> The plot thickens, we find out when more about their past but why did jihoon leave soonyoung? hmm we'll find out
> 
> I ALSO NOTICED I GOOFED UP ON JIHOON'S AGE
> 
> to clarify, they broke up when he was 18 in July, and then he turned 19 in November of that year. so he found out about getting pregnant at 18, then gave birth at 19, sorry for that confusion with the 6 years later n such asjasokd 
> 
> Anyway ill get the next chapter out as soon as I can! thank you for reading


	4. What Was Left Undone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihoon leaves, and then later the thing he leaves comes back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been working on this chapter the whole day and its another long one lol, please excuse any minor grammar or spelling errors I tried my best to catch most of it before I post, but I wanted to get this out before I knock out!

_Jihoon grips the strap of his backpack nervously. Currently, he’s waiting for Soonyoung to pick him up at his dorm for a weekend getaway to Busan._

_It had been Soonyoung’s idea, a way to celebrate their 3rd anniversary as well as congratulate Jihoon for surviving the first term of college. Jihoon had told Soonyoung that before moving to Seoul, he had lived in Busan and he had missed it. Sooyoung's parents had a vacation home in Busan, and miraculously he was able to convince his grandmother to clear his schedule for a weekend so he could just relax without any guards or responsibilities weighing on his shoulder. It was perfect, just three days for them to relax somewhere Jihoon had felt comfortable._

_Jihoon would've been so excited about the trip if it hadn’t also fallen on the_ deadline _._

_He gulped thinking about it, stomach-turning more and more. He had to shake it off, he wants to enjoy this trip, enjoy it with Soonyoung. Make some memories he could look back on._

_He sees Soonyoung’s car approaching the dorm parking lot and smiles shakingly as he sees Soonyoung in the driver’s seat wearing sunglasses, a snapback, and casual clothing, a difference from the usual prince in the media, only for Jihoon to see. He walks up to the car, opening the door to the back seat to place his backpack before hopping into the front seat._

_Soonyoung goes to turn down the radio before leaning over to buckle Jihoon’s seatbelt, Jihoon rolls his eyes at this, his boyfriend does it all the time. An excuse to be close to him effectively flustering Jihoon to no end. Soonyoung smirks smugly to Jihoon’s blush giving him a chaste kiss on the cheek before settling back into his own seat._

_“Excited?” He asks, smiling brightly, and even if he has glasses on Jihoon can already see his eyes shape into their endearing slants._

_In truth, Jihoon is nervous, scared, worried about the deadline, but he can’t explain it to his boyfriend, not wanting to worry him. Instead, he mirrors the smile as best as he can and nods, “Of course, start driving so we can get their asap.”_

_Soonyoung smiles, shifting the car into drive before linking their fingers together. The car ride is peaceful, just the sounds of the radio and their light conversation of catching up. It had been a while since they were properly able to see each other with Jihoon having exams and Soonyoung busy with sitting in meetings and tutoring sessions. It was nice._

_Occasionally Soonyoung would turn up the radio and sing ridiculously loud to a pop song. Jihoon would laugh at his antics which just encouraged Soonyoung more. It wasn’t like Soonyoung had a bad singing voice either, in Jihoon’s opinion it was pretty, rough but with proper training, it would be beautiful. It was nice seeing Soonyoung so comfortable around Jihoon. He knew that his boyfriend often had to be restricted and put together for the public, it was a sight to see him so inhibited. He wanted to keep this forever._

_It was a long car ride from Seoul to Busan. It would've been faster if they took the train but it was a public transport, and though Soonyoung wouldn't have a hard time blending in for an effort not to be recognized, both of them preferred the privacy of a car ride. But with long car rides, Jihoon tends to fall sleepy. In the last few weeks, he had been up for exams and making songs, something soonyoung nagged him for, so he had felt extra tired. He could already feel his eyelids getting heavy, but he wanted to fight it._

_He shakes his head as a way to wake himself up. Soonyoung must've noticed, glazing at him._

_“You can sleep, we still have 4 hours to go,” Soonyoung says, disconnecting their hands to rub soothing circles on his thighs._

_Jihoon shakes his head and yawns, he doesn’t want to sleep even though his body craves for it. He wants to get every moment he can with Soonyoung. But the soothing hand on his thighs lull him to sleep and he’s out for the count._

_He wakes up when Soonyoung pulls into the driveway of the house. He blinks up to the warm lighting of the sunsetting. They had left late afternoon, no surprise it was already 7._

_“Hey sleeping beauty, we’re here,” Soonyoung says after he safely put the car in park and applied the parking brake. He moves his hand to softly fix Jihoon’s hair. Jihoon simply nods and yawns, stretching out before heading out of the car. He looks at the house in front of him. It isn't as grand as he imagined. It was a modest 2 story house with modern design. It had a well-kept garden of fancy shrubbery in the front and he could already see a pretty large second-story patio. In the distance, he could see an amazing view of the city and Haeundae Beach._

_While he looks in awe at the view and takes time to breathe in the fresh smell of the sea he doesn't notice Soonyoung behind him holding their bags, watching Jihoon with a fond smile._

_“It's really beautiful,” Jihoon says as a light breeze passes by._

_“Yeah, it really is stunning,” he hears Soonyoung say. Jihoon finally turns to see Soonyoung looking at him instead of the view and rolls his eyes, taking his bag._

_“I'm talking about the view,”_

_“I'm talking about the view too,” Soonyoung says, still staring into Jihoon’s eyes, “It's absolutely breathtaking,” he says, not missing a beat, smiling softly._

_Jihoon ear flush, it's barely noticeable in the orange lighting, “Stop being cheesy and open the door.”_

_Soonyoung just smiles, taking out his keys and opening the door to the house. He flicks on the lights and the house definitely feels bigger from inside. It has a sleek modern design, large glass windows, something you'd see on T.V. He settles his bag on a large gray sofa in front of a large flat-screen TV mounted on the wall. Looking around in awe. Soonyoung doesn't look absolutely fazed by it._

_“Do you want to order take out and movie marathon or go out and find something to eat?” He hears Soonyoung ask, as he wraps his arms around Jihoon's middle from behind_

_“First one’s fine,” Jihoon says leaning into Soonyoung smiling._

_They spend the night quietly eating fresh seafood that Jihoon had missed while living in Seoul, whilst marathoning different movies they had found inside the cabinet by the coffee table full of old DVDs. It’s nice to be cuddled up to Soonyoung without worrying about his dorm mate coming home early, or Soonyoung needed to leave for a meeting or tutoring session. Moments like this were rare so he basks in them._

_When he can feel his eyes getting heavy, Soonyoung suggests they move to the bedroom, and Jihoon nods. They quietly move their way upstairs, sleepily brush their teeth and change into nightwear before cuddling under the soft white linen of the bed. Jihoon tucks himself under Soonyoung’s chin as their legs intertwine and Soonyoung holds him close by the waist as he drifts into slumber._

_He wakes up the sunlight streaming through the window, and Soonyoung peppering kisses over his face. He mumbles protests that don't hold and soon they're kissing softly in bed. It's slow and languid and feels so domestic and Jihoon just melts into it. They separate for air, Soonyoung continues to press small kisses onto Jihoon's jaw and some on his neck. He stops his ministrations to meet Jihoon’s gaze before smiling softly._

_“Happy anniversary Jihoonie,” he says quietly. Jihoon hums giving him another slow kiss on the lips._

_“Happy anniversary Soonie,” he says quietly between kisses_

_It was July 15th, their official anniversary for when they started secretly dating. Honestly, it was some of the best last 3 years of Jihoon’s life._

_But before his mind can think sentimental thoughts it brings up that today was also the deadline._

_He tries to shove the thought down, he had some time left, he was going to make the most out of it._

_The slow kisses turn more sensual and heated as Jihoon pushes Soonyoung back before going to straddle his boyfriend. But before they can go any further Soonyoung pulls away, rubbing at Jihoon’s side._

_“As much as I’d love to just stay in bed all day with you, I still want to explore the sights,” Soonyoung says, gently fixing Jihoon’s hair._

_Jihoon smiles, he’s much more of a homebody then his boyfriend is. Usually, he would protest and stay in, but he wants to make this day count, do as many things with Soonyoung with the limited time he has so he agrees, not before he can get a few kisses in. Soonyoung happily complies, lovingly peppering him with tiny kisses._

_Jihoon isn't usually this needy, maybe it was because it was their anniversary or the impending deadline, but he wants to be close to Soonyoung as much as he can, steal as many touches and kisses as he can get before it's too late._

_They get ready for the day. Soonyoung had insisted that they matched outfits during the trip, calling while packing so he’d know what to wear. Jihoon protested wearing the same outfits, but in the end, they decided to wear color-coordinated outfits._

_Leading to Soonyoung in light blue denim ripped jeans and a white tee. Overtop he wore an unbuttoned blue pinstripe long sleeve. Jihoon had white ripped jeans and a short sleeve pinstripe button up the same shade of blue as Soonyoung’s jeans. Both of them had matching black vans on because Soonyoung still insisted that they match in something. It was nice and subtle, not in your face matching, but simply complimented each other._

_Although Soonyoung wasn't a full-on celebrity, he didn't have people and the media constantly following him, they still had to be careful. As cliche as it sounded, he wore dark sunglasses to deter others from recognizing him. It does work, blocking one of his easily distinguishing features. Any on-goer passing by wouldn’t think twice. And no one in Busan was actively looking to see if a member of the royal family was walking around._

_(Jihoon also thought Soonyoung looked hot in sunglasses, but he wasn't going to admit that and inflate his ego)_

_They drive over to BIFF square first, taking time to explore and try out different street foods. Jihoon’s Busan dialect comes out, Soonyoung swoons, and the ahjummas happily give him discounts because he's cute._

_They spend the rest of the day just exploring different parts and seeing sights. Throughout the day Jihoon takes pictures, mostly candid shots of Soonyoung when he isn't looking, sometimes selfies of them together. There are shots of Soonyoung looking over the view, posing when he catches Jihoon taking a picture. Shots of Soonyoung trying out the food, or looking over stalls and pieces of clothing. Shots of him driving with one hand while the other intertwines with Jihoon’s._

_It's a habit that Jihoon had developed when they started dating. They can't always see each other so Soonyoung jokingly asks for pictures of Jihoon’s face so he doesn't forget what he looks like. Jihoon would roll his eyes but did send some, and in return, Soonyoung would send a plethora of selfies. Jihoon saves them all, and they do help when Jihoon misses him (but he'd rather die than admit that). Slowly when they did meet Jihoon would take his own pictures. And steadily Jihoon’s camera roll would be filled with saved pictures of Soonyoung._

_Obviously, these won't be posted on any of his social media accounts, or shown to anyone at that matter. They're meant for him to keep these memories forever. Proof of having them, maybe he’ll have them printed later and just lock them in a box, or make a save file on his computer when he has time._

_The day goes by quietly, ending on a small walk on the beach, hand in hand as the sun sets slowly. The beach is still pretty crowded, but many start to leave at the signs of nighttime coming but they managed to find a small secluded area away from the noise._

_“Had fun today?” Soonyoung asks, swinging their arms together._

_Jihoon hums as they pause their walk, turning to face his boyfriend. He gives a squeeze to Soonyoung’s hand, “It's nice just to have a whole day by ourselves,” He says sincerely, now letting go of Sooyoung's hand to rest his hands on his waist, pulling him closer._

_Soonyoung smiles, taking off his glasses to properly look into the shorter’s eyes, before draping his arms over Jihoon's shoulder. He places a soft kiss on Jihoon’s forehead. Then one on his nose, which causes Jihoon to scrunch his face cutely, and finally leaning down to give a kiss on his lips, placing his hand on Jihoon’s jaw._

_Jihoon sighs into it, for a moment he forgets all about his worries and just lives in this moment. Kissing Soonyoung on the beach as the sunsets behind them. Eventually, they pull away but Soonyoung doesn't pull back fully, letting their forehead rest against each other._

_“I actually have a surprise waiting,” Soonyoung says quietly._

_Jihoon looks at him questionably, “Oh really?”_

_Soonyoung smiles lightly nodding, “Yup,” he says, popping the p lightly at the end, “Want to head back and see what it is?”_

_Jihoon's smiles back, “Of course,” he says before they drive back to the house._

_Soonyoung drags him upstairs and then tells him to close his eyes before they take any steps further. Jihoon rolled his eyes but complied. He feels Soonyoung place his hands over his eyes and hears him whisper, “So you don't peek,”_

_He shakes his head but allows Soonyoung to gently push him, trusting his boyfriend he won't make him bump into anything. They reach a stop_

_“One moment,” He hears Soonyoung say before the hands leave his eyes, but he still has them shut. “And no peeking!”_

_“I'm not,” Jihoon says in the direction of Soonyoung’s voice. He hears light steps and what he thinks is the sound of something being placed down and a flick of a match. It isn't soon before he feels hands back onto his eyes._

_“Okay, ready?”_

_Jihoon laughs lightly at the enthusiasm in his boyfriend's voice and nods. Soonyoung removes his hands, and Jihoon opens his eyes. The sight in front of him was beautiful. They were on the second story patio. In the middle were a small wooden table and two sets of chairs. Strung onto the glass balcony railings were fairy lights providing a warm light. The table had a centerpiece of red roses and a candle in a glass container. Off to the side was a bottle of champagne in a small bucket of ice and two empty glasses. There were multiple side dishes prepared that smelled and looked delicious. Jihoon looked to Soonyoung in awe._

_“Soon when did you?” He says slightly at a loss for words._

_“One of my friends helped me set this up while we were out,” Soonyoung says, coming up to Jihoon, resting his hands on Jihoon's hips, “Do you like it?” He says quietly._

_“I know you like simple things, and we can't exactly go out on special dates to fancy restaurants, but I wanted to do something special because you deserve it,” He says quickly, nervously. He looks like he's about to say more but Jihoon goes on his tippy toes to give a small kiss on his lips, effectively stopping the other from talking._

_“It's perfect,” he says reassuringly. Soonyoung smiles brightly, giving one more kiss to Jihoon before he pulls out a chair and invites Jihoon to sit._

_Jihoon smiles, not taking the time to tease his boyfriend for being cheesy and just goes with it. Soonyoung pushes him in and takes a seat for himself. They pop open the bottle of champagne and make a toast, before digging in. The view of the city is breathtaking, and the way the light catches onto Soonyoung features even more so._

_Dinner ends quietly with them looking over the view as stars and moon dance together in the night sky. The air pollution isn't as bad as it is in Seoul so they look extra bright. Soonyoung is behind Jihoon, arms wrapped around his middle while his head rests on Jihoon's shoulder. The shorter is leaned back against Soonyoung’s frame humming lightly as they sway slightly back and forth._

_“Hey Jihoonie,” Jihoon hears, he hums, signally for Soonyoung to continue, “Thank you so much.”_

_Jihoon raises a brow before turning to face the taller, “For what?”_

_“For everything,” Soonyoung smiles, “For being by my side,” He takes in a deep breath and looks like he's trying to collect his thoughts. Jihoon snakes his hands around Soonyoung’s neck to play with the hair at the nape of his neck to calm him._

_“I know it's not a traditional relationship, we can't see each other often, or go out on regular dates like other couples, but you accept it all and still stick by me. You accept that I have to be a prince before a boyfriend, and even then you don't treat me like a prince like everyone else does,” he says taking another breath._

_“It feels like I can just be me when I’m with you. I feel so restricted everywhere else, but with you, it's like I’m a bird finally out of its cage, I feel like I'm soaring when I'm with you,” The hold on his waist gets tighter and Jihoon can feel tears well in his eyes._

_“Ji, you take my breath away when I’m with you and I know you call me a sap or cheesy with these words but it's true. It's like time just stops with you, I just-” he can see Soonyoungs eyes gloss over._

_“Thank you for everything, I love you so much Jihoon,” he says so earnestly and Jihoon lets his tears fall._

_They've said I love you's to each other so many times before, Soonyoung especially likes to say out of the blue to just remind Jihoon. But this one feels so much more weighted with love and gratitude it moves him._

_He loves Soonyoung so much as well. Things are brighter and lighter than Soonyoung. He loves his silly little jokes. His obsession with tigers. How he helps Jihoon through his problems even if Soonyoung is the one with the bigger stress on his shoulders. How he always nags him into taking care of himself. The way his eyes shape into slants when he smiles. A million songs could be written by just the thought of that smile, and he's pretty sure all the songs he writes are. There are so many things he wants to say and confess to, but at the moment words fail him._

_His mind reminds him that this is limited, that the deadline is soon. But he chooses to ignore the thought to push it deep. He doesn't want to regret this night._

_If words fail him, then actions will speak for him, and he leans up to kiss Soonyoung, hoping that he gets the message as well._

_I love you, I love you, I love you._

_It seems Soonyoung understands well, returning the kiss with as much passion. It's not hard and fueled by heat. No, it's tender and soft and full of emotions. Between kisses, Jihoon takes the time to say,_ _“Soonyoung, I love you,” and Soonyoung swallows the words as they turn into soft sighs and moans._

_They move from the balcony to the soft white linen, clothes falling off on the way. They kiss and touch the words into their skin. It's intimate and gentle._

_They've been this intimate before, long have already crossed those lines, but it was moments of rushed in the moment hormones and adrenaline of trying to finish before Jihoon’s roommate comes back._

_But tonight they take their time painting galaxies into each other's skin. Whispering and professing words of love and other sweet nothings into the air. Their touches aren't driven by lust, though lust is there it's more sensual and tender as they become one._

_\---_

_It’s deep into the night. Soonyoung is fast asleep. An arm wrapped Jihoon's middle as they lay facing each other. Limbs tangle together, their bare bottoms covered in linen sheets._

_Jihoon is wide awake, watching as Soonyoung’s shoulders move in a steady rhythm as he breathes. He gently traces Soonyoung’s features in feather-light touches, careful not to wake the other. He gnaws at his lip knowing that this is it._

_The deadline was today. He had a deal to complete._

_He holds back tears as he slips out of bed quietly. Slipping on the clothes he had worn earlier, he packs his bag. He checks every so often to see if Soonyoung was still asleep. He brings out the envelope he had prepared days before the trip. He knew it was such a cowardly thing to do but he can't bring it to himself to do it in person. Knowing it’ll break Soonyoung’s heart as much as his own, but he knows it’ll hurt more if he sees it break in person. So he places the envelope under Soonyoung’s phone, knowing the other will find it there._

_He takes one last look at Soonyoung, the boy who carries Jihoon's whole heart, his whole universe and he thinks maybe he should just break the deal. But he can't. This was for Soonyoung’s sake as well, not just for himself._

_So with silent tears, he leaves in the night for the last train back to Seoul. He deletes Soonyoung’s number, deactivated his kakao account, cuts off, and deletes anything that Soonyoung could use to talk to him. He doesn't look back._

_\---_

_The next time he sees Soonyoung’s is not_ _in person but on the news during his coronation to the throne._

_With a little 3-year-old asleep in his arms._

_\---_

The walk to Soonyoung’s car is quiet. He wonders if Soonyoung could hear his heart pounding with nervousness. Jihoon should've seen this coming. Should've known that the universe wouldn’t let this event in his life go down so easily as them meeting coincidentally and never crossing paths ever again. Should've expected Soonyoung to try and find him, but he had thought because Soonyoung hadn't found him in more than 6 years it would be the same.

They enter the car. Jihoon takes a seat in the passenger while Soonyoung sits behind the wheel. 

“Where do you want to go?” Soonyoung starts the car, hand over the shifter, “We can grab some food if you want-”

“We can stay here. It's fine. I don't want to be too far from Eunbyul,” he says, cutting off Soonyoung. He makes an effort to keep looking in front of him, but he can feel Soonyoung staring into his head.

“Right, that's fine.” He says taking his hand off the gear, he lets the car keep running for the AC and to provide music from the radio to slightly ease the tension, but it's already thick as they stay silent.

Jihoon breaks first, “Soonyoung you said you wanted to talk, so talk,” he says sharply because he wants this to end quickly, to run.

“Is she mine?” He hears him say quietly.

He gulps, he knew that question would come up, Soonyoung wasn't that stupid nor was he blind. He’s somewhat grateful he hasn't asked other questions like why’d he leave because he doesn't know how he’ll answer that.

“What do you think?” he says because he knows Soonyoung knows or at least guessed it.

“I want to hear it coming from you.”

“Yes,” It's a single word but it's weighted. He can hear Soonyoung gulp. Almost as loud as his heart pounding in his chest.

“But we used protection that night,” Soonyoung says in somewhat of a shock

“Condoms are only 98% effective,” he says because he remembers he was shocked and confused too.

There's another long pause. As if Soonyoung is collecting his thoughts.

“Why didn't you tell me?” Soonyoung asks the fundamental question.

Why? Because Jihoon was scared, terrified. He just couldn’t go back to Soonyoung. He also had _the_ _deal_. He wasn't supposed to see Soonyoung. It would bring more trouble.

“I didn't want to burden you, plus we already broke up when I found out,” is the answer he settles for. There's so much more he can say, but he can't. 

“You could’ve asked for money at the least, babies are expensive,” Soonyoung reasons out. And Jihoon could've. But he would never do that. 

“I'm not that type of person and you know that,” he says coldly and he sees Soonyoung flinch. Jihoon sighs as it gets quiet again.

“Soonyoung, why do you care?” Jihoon asks the question this time. Because he can't wrap his head around why Soonyoung only reached out now when he found out about Eunbyul. Why couldn't he just let it go? If anything he should be angry at Jihoon. Be angry that he left and didn't tell him, but he isn't.

He sees Soonyoung play with his earrings and shoves the sleeves of the sweater he was wearing up, signs that he was nervous. He can't believe he can still read Soonyoung like this.

“Jihoon, I know that things between us are over for reasons I don't understand,” Jihoon gulps as Soonyoung speaks.

“But, Eunbyul. She’s the last blood-related family I have, and, it's just-” he sighs, “I know I have little right to have her in my life, and I'm not asking for us to get back together or for you to hand her over to me,” 

“But I would like to be in her life, at the least, if you allow it,” 

For the first time Jihoon meets Sooyoung's eyes, he looks so earnest and honest with his request. Soonyoung is right, he has little right, only being Eunbyul's biological father, he wasn’t on the birth certificate, wasn't there to raise her, didn’t help in financial obligations. But it wasn't his fault, Jihoon took that choice from him when he decided not to tell him. To see him so earnestly want the opportunity. Who is he to say no?

“You're really serious about this?” Jihoon asks quietly because he has to make sure.

“Yes,” Soonyoung says full of honestly, voice light and shaky.

So he sighs, “alright,”

“Okay I understand- wait, what?” Soonyoung says eyes shooting up to Jihoon’s, unsure if he heard wrong.

“I said alright, you can be part of her life, but we're doing this by my terms,” Jihoon says shakingly. 

“Right, of course,” Soonyoung nods, trying to hide his eagerness, but Jihoon can see it shine in his eyes

“I didn't tell anyone including Eunbyul that you were her father,” Jihoon says carefully, “So just simple rules,”

“This stays a secret, I don't want Eunbyul all over gossip magazines and news segments, she’s too young for that,” He’s firm with this, it's his biggest worry as of the moment, Soonyoung nods understanding.

“You also have to put a good effort in seeing her, I know you're busy, but at the least, once a week you can watch her,” He knows it's probably a lot to ask for when Soonyoung and he were dating they'd only see each other once a month, but things are different now. Soonyoung was in charge of his own schedules, he’s a functioning adult who can set aside time.

“And lastly, I’ll tell Eunbyul you're her other father, but it's up to her if she wants to acknowledge it,” He says, “You're her father biologically, but you haven't earned the title.”

He wants Soonyoung to fight for it if he's really serious about it. A test of some sort, because after all, this isn't just about Jihoon, it's about Eunbyul as well. Soonyoung takes these words and nods. 

“Those are fair rules, I accept them,” he says and things come to silence again. It's less tense but it's still uncomfortable around them. 

But because Soonyoung has always been unpredictable, he reaches across to the glovebox for a small checkbook. Jihoon watches him carefully as he writes a check and then hands him it.

“What's this for?” He asks not taking the paper, raising a questioning brow to Soonyoung.

“It's a check, it should be enough to cover the cost I should've helped pay for,” Soonyoung says, trying to have Jihoon take the money.

“Soonyoung I’m not taking that. You don't owe me anything, you didn't know,” because it's true, sure he had struggled with money, but he wouldn't blame Soonyoung for that.

“Still take it, put it into her savings or something,” Soonyoung says, “It'll be good to save up for when she wants to go to college, the good schools are expensive,” he says once again trying to have Jihoon take the check.

He was thinking about Eunbyul going to college already when she was just 6? It breaks his heart a little seeing how willing Soonyoung is to take care of his little girl when he barely knew her. He thinks that maybe this wouldn’t be a bad decision.

Still, he shakes his head, not accepting the money, “You don't have to its fine,”

Soonyoung gives Jihoon one last look, before sighing and giving up. Placing the check back into the glovebox. 

“I guess that's all,” Soonyoung says, “It really means a lot to me Jihoon,” he says looking at Jihoon again with that earnest look before smiling brightly.

Jihoon promptly looks away because a part of his heart aches when he sees his smile, the earnest look. It's been so long since he saw it since it was directed at him. He swallows and tries to calm his heart. It's been 6 years he shouldn't be affected by it.

He takes his phone out of his pocket, unlocking it before opening up a blank contact, “Here, put in your phone number and we can talk later about your first visiting day,” he says, trying to appear calm.

Soonyoung looks at him in surprise before typing in his information and handing the phone back to Jihoon. Promptly he gets up and opens the door to the car.

“I'll go back up, I’ll text you about Eunbyul’s and I'd schedule and we can talk about it then,” He says exiting.

Soonyoung exits as well, “I’ll walk you up,”

“No it's fine,” he says quickly, he doesn't think his heart can handle a few more minutes with Soonyoung. He sees the way Soonyoung slightly deflated and he feels bad so he adds, “I don't want you to walk back and forth,”

Soonyoung smiles lightly, “It's fine I don't mind,” he says, already walking past Jihoon, insistent as always, the way Jihoon remembers it.

Jihoon bites his lips, shaking his head lightly, and follows him to his apartment. He thanks Wonwoo for watching Eunbyul, who politely bows and wishes him goodnight. 

Before he goes into his own room, he peeks his head into Eunbyul’s room. He sees her peacefully sleeping, cuddled up to the hamster plushie that Soonyoung had gotten. He sighs, before walking up to her small frame to give her a small kiss on her forehead. The girl stirs a bit but doesn't wake up, instead, she holds on tighter to the plushie.

He slips into his own bed, unable to sleep thinking about the events just occurred. He had never planned to see Soonyoung ever again, but then again many things in his life don't go much to plan, especially when Soonyoung was involved. Like the day they met all those years ago. 

He bites his lips and takes out his phone opening Soonyoung’s contact. It's simple with no contact picture and simply just his name. Back then Soonyoung had changed it too ‘My Soonie’ followed by a bunch of heart emojis, he had shaken his head and deleted the heart emojis but kept it as ‘My Soonie’. It was weird just seeing Soonyoung’s name. He hovers over edit contact and changes it to Soonie, but shakes his head, he shouldn't.

He shoots a quick text saying that this was Jihoon, and a brief rundown on Eunbyul and his own work schedule.

(But what he does do is reopen a secret folder he couldn't bare deleting from his laptop and sends it over to his phone to set it as a contact photo. It's a simple photo, maybe one of his favorites, Soonyoung’s peaceful face as he stares into the beach as the sunsets.)

\---

The next day after class he sits Eunbyul down on the couch, mentally preparing himself on how he should tell Eunbyul.

“Eunbyul-ah,” he said carefully, making sure the little girl was listening, “Remember when the king came last night?” he asks, and the little girl nods.

“Mmhmm he gave me a plushie,” she says excitingly.

Jihoon nods, “There’s something I need to tell you about the king alright,”

Eunbyul looks excited and curious, “What is it Daddy?” she asked earnestly. 

Jihoon internally sighs, now or never, “The king is kind of an old friend of mine,” he says and it's the truth really, Soonyoung and he used to be friends.

Eunbyul eyes widen in surprise, “No way,”

“Remember what I told you about where babies come from?” he then asks, flushing a bit.

He remembers Eunbyul asking the question years ago when she was still in daycare. Apparently one of her classmates was getting a baby sibling and she was curious and naturally asked Jihoon about it. He was flustered because he wasn't sure what to tell her, not wanting to accidentally ruin her innocence. He knew it was important to have ‘the talk’ with her one day, but he didn't think it was appropriate to have it so young.

Up to that point, he had only taught her the concept that different people had different parts and the basics of consent, that you should keep your hands to yourself and respect each other's space. So he had panicked and came up with some story that kind of covered the concept, he would wait later to give the proper talk.

The girl nods, “Uhuh, you said that two people work together to try to catch stars that fall from the sky! And those stars turn into babies that grow into one of their stomachs.”

It wasn't the best story, his mother had told him that she had swallowed a seed and he grew from that, but it was enough for Eunbyul to stop questioning.

“Uhuh, that means someone helped me catch you,” he says quietly, Eunbyul had never questioned where her other parent was, he's sure she must've realized that most kids her age have a pair of parents but she never asked where he other one was. In his head, he was grateful for it because he wasn't sure what he'd say. Right now he kind of wished the girl asked so this talk was easier.

“That someone was the king, Soonyoung,” he says carefully, watching the girl's reactions, “But before you could become a baby, I had to leave Soonyoung so he could be a king so he couldn't stay,” he says sugar coating it as best as he can. He really doesn't know the best way to tackle this situation. Usually, when he had trouble he would go to his mother for advice, but right now it wouldn't be the wisest decision.

She looks like she's thinking and processing the information and allows Jihoon to breathe and think about what to say next.

“However, last night he became less busy as a king so he wanted to be your papa as well,” he says quietly.

“So the King’s my papa as well?” She says, a little confused.

Jihoon nods, “Kinda, but listen, you don't have to call him papa if you don't want to,” he bites his lips trying to choose his words.

“It takes time to be a good papa, so you don't have to call him that until you feel like he's worthy of being your papa,” he decides on, he gives her time to process it a little.

“I think I get it,” she says looking at her father.

“You think?” he asks, he always encouraged her to elaborate on her thoughts so he knows what she's feeling.

She nods, “Mmmhmm, it's like how Uncle Junnie isn't me real uncle, but because he acts like it I call him uncle, right?”

Jihoon smiles and nods remembering how upset the girl was when she found out Junhui wasn't her actual uncle, “Yeah kinda like that little star,” he says brushing her hair out of her face.

“He's your papa, but you can only call him that when you feel he’s worthy enough for it,” he smiles, “Would it be okay if he comes over to watch you so he can prove he's worthy of being a papa?” he asks because before they do anything he wants to be sure Eunbyul was okay with it.

The girl nods, “I like the king,”

He then remembers that he should've had Eunbyul going around saying that the King was her father so he quickly adds, “Also, you can't call Soonyoung the king okay, it's like how superheroes don't reveal their real name,”

The girl scrunches her brows together before nodding, “Okay, Mr. Soonyoungie is really cool!” she corrects herself. Jihoon smiles lightly.

\--

They slowly start slipping Soonyoung into their lives. By Jihoon’s terms, Soonyoung clears his schedule not just for one night, but for a second one as well saying he wanted as much time as he could get.

He decided to come every Tuesday and Friday night to watch her. Jihoon uses this as an opportunity to take up one of Bumzu’s offers. When he first started as an assistant he had shown the producer some of his own demos that he had made. Bumzu praised and liked them so much, and asked if Jihoon would be willing to come in during extra time and they could work on the demos together to strengthen them and sell it to clients and get his name out there.

Back then Jihoon had declined because he didn't have time when he was taking care of Eunbyul and he couldn't afford a regular babysitter. He also felt bad every time he asked one of his friends or his mother to take care of her. Bumzu accepted that and told him the offer always stands, his music had too much potential, and Bumzu didn't want to develop it without Jihoon’s heavy participation. He was excited that he was able to finally take the opportunity.

On the first day, he had stayed a while to observe, and surprisingly Soonyoung was pretty good with Eunbyul. Eunbyul was more of a reserved child, more quiet and shy towards new people. Of course, once she got comfortable she had the energy of a firecracker, but it took a while for her to get to that stage. For Soonyoung she kept babbling in a way he’d never seen his daughter like. And Soonyoung returned the energy easily. 

He was stern where he had to be, and playful when it mattered. He decided it would be fine to leave them alone, and by the next week, they had a steady schedule. On Tuesday and Friday, Soonyoung would arrive on the dot at 4:30, Jihoon would stay for a while, and by 8 when Jihoon returned Soonyoung would already have Eunbyul fast asleep. During this time without Eunbyul as some type of buffer, they didn't speak much, being too awkward and cautious of each other. Jihoon could tell Soonyoung was holding back, and he himself was as well. They were both scared. This was new. This was different. 

He knows one day they're going to have to approach it if they plan to co-parent in peace, but for now, Jihoon is going to be a coward and continue to run.

What comes even more of a surprise is the gifts Soonyoung gets for Eunbyul. Jihoon had made it very clear, he didn't need extra money from Soonyoung, but he had been equally stubborn. So instead he bought gifts. Expensive gifts. At first, it wasn't much. On his second day, he bought a new school bag for her because he noticed her current one was wearing out, and it was about 3 years old. Then on the third, he bought new uniforms for the upcoming school year.

“She’s starting the next grade soon, right? She'll need new uniforms,” he had said easily.

Jihoon had to stop him on the 4th day when the lasted gift was the latest Ipad pro.

“Soonyoung you have to stop with the gifts,” he says sternly pulling him to the side. He felt like he was scolding one of his students.

“Jihoon, it really isn't much,” he says, and it's his excuse each time Jihoon brought it up.

“They keep getting more expensive, I know what you're doing, you're trying to make up for a debt you don't have,” He says crossing his arms, he knows he's right when Soonyoung avoids his gaze, “I'm not going to be surprised if it escalates into you trying to get us a new apartment or car.” 

“I could get you those if you want,” he says and Jihoon looks at him sharply and he can hear Soonyoung swallow.

“Soonyoung that's not the point,” he sighs, “New rule, no expensive gifts or using your money on use, toys every so often are fine, but other than that you can make up your debt or whatever by being there for Eunbyul that's it,” he says because he doesn't want Soonyoung to win Eunbyul over with constant gifts, there are better ways to win the girl’s affections and it isn't through gifts.

“Understand,” when Soonyoung nods, he sighs and takes the apple bag from his grip, “This is the last gift I’ll accept,”

“Now have fun with Eunbyul I’ll be back by 8,” He says placing the Ipad down on the kitchen counter before kissing Eunbyul a goodbye.

\---

The end of February comes quickly, signaling the end of the Academic Year. Jeonghan and Jihoon wish good luck to the advancing 6 graders and congratulate the other grades for moving up a grade. It's a bit hard seeing the kids move on, but after a few years, it had gotten easier. Because of the graduation, club activities come to a close, and Jeonghan and he stays back to clean the music classroom before they would leave it for the short spring break before the start of the next school year.

“Something’s different about you, I can’t quite figure out what though,” Jeonghan says pointedly. Circling Jihoon with a hand on his chin as he thinks.

Jihoon looked at him questioningly, nothing had really changed with him, his life did change a bit with Soonyoung somewhat back into the picture but besides that.

“Don't know what you're talking about Hyung,” he says calmly, organizing a stack of music sheets.

Jeonghan squints at him, “Somethings different,” he continues to say.

Jihoon rolls his eyes, “Hyung just get back to work,” 

“Did you start seeing someone?” he says out of nowhere. Causing Jihoon to choke on his spit as his ears flush.

“Bingo, so who is it?” He says leaning in, always one for gossip.

“Hyung, I’m not seeing anyone,” he whines out, it's true. His mind flickers to Soonyoung and he feels betrayed by his own thoughts. He and Soonyoung weren’t getting back together anytime soon, he means never, they never will. They weren't seeing each other either, technically. Only interacting because of Eunbyul, ~~even if Jihoon kind of wished for more.~~

“Sure, so who are you dating? C'mon just tell me,” Jeonghan teases and Jihoon sighs.

“I'm not dating anyone,” He says, luckily for him Jeonghan, Eunbyul comes up and asks to sit on her father's lap.

He allows it and then Eunbyul speaks up, “What's dating?” she asks. And Jihoon no longer thinks he’s lucky as Jeonghan smirks.

“Glad you asked Eunbyul-ssi,” Jeonghan says, “It's when two people who really like each other they start to hang out more go on dates and other things you’ll understand when you're older,” he says easily, having talked to many kids her age before.

“But what you do need to know is that when you dad starts dating, whoever he dates will be your new papa!” he says teasingly.

The girl scrunches her face in confusion. Jihoon is worried for a second that she was going to bring up Soonyoung, but luckily he had told her she could only bring up Soonyoung being her papa when Soonyoung was around or when they were alone. The little girl doesn't say anything else but just shrugs and turns her attention to the music sheets Jihoon had been organizing.

“Daddy, could you teach me this one next?” She says as she looks at the notes.

Jeonghan pouts that his teasing doesn't work and Jihoon sticks his tongue out to his Hyung, whos returns it childishly. They both share a laugh before Jihoon smiles over to his daughter.

“Sure sweetie, can you read the notes?”

The girl nods reading the notes out loud, as Jihoon shakes off Jeonghan’s teasing. Sure there was a major shift in his life, but he didn't think he himself was different, just the situation around him. Soonyoung had a talent for throwing his life off route, but this time he was sure he would be able to stay on route. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like the first half of this chapter but in the last half I was at the end of my inspo for it oof, but I think it went pretty well. Anyways curious as to what deal and deadline Jihoon is talking about? hehehe we'll find out soon!
> 
> anyways, I have the next chapter outlined out pretty well, would probably get it out in the next few days! again tysm for reading, I really enjoy the feedback I've been getting!!


	5. You Made My Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soonyoung has bad days, but he has good ones as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh sorry this took a while, I wanted to get the chapter out by 10/10 but I got busy and the chapter was getting too long so I decided to split it, but it doesn't end on a weird note. This is mostly filled with fluff and just a hint of angst, hope you guys enjoy!!
> 
> ALSO did you see the teaser pics ahh I'm excited!!
> 
> as always please excuse minor grammar and spelling errors!

_Sunlight streams into the room, softly lighting up the surrounding in warm orange and yellow hues. Soonyoung lightly groans as the bright light hits his eyelids disturbing his sleep. Slowly he blinks to get adjusted to the light as he stirs from his slumber. He sighs, stretching only to realize that he was in bed alone, no sight of the blonde male he went to bed with last night._

_‘That’s weird,’ he thinks, Jihoon usually wakes late, rarely does he get out of bed this early. What concerns him more is that his side of the bed is cold, indicating that the other hadn’t been there for a while._

_“Jihoon?” He calls out into the empty house with no response. ‘Maybe he went out for a walk,’ he thinks, he goes to reach for his cellphone to find an envelope address to him._

_He gulps inspecting it, before opening it up. Inside is a letter and printed out pictures of himself. He recognizes some as candids that Jihoon takes, he flips them around and handwritten behind are dates along with lyrics he recognizes from Jihoon’s songs. He smiles thinking that this must have been a surprise for Jihoon._

_When he opens the letter he couldn’t be more wrong._

Soonyoung,

By the time you read this, I’m probably long gone. Thank you so much for everything, for the love you’ve shown me for these past years, You've been a great boyfriend and even better best friend, but we have to break up.

I’m so sorry, you must be so confused but know that this is for our own goods. Trust me when I say it really isn’t on you. You’ve done nothing but treat me right, and I love you so much, but we can’t be together anymore. I really didn't want to do this, I hope you'll understand it one day but-

_He can’t bring himself to read more of the letter as tears blur up his vision and fall onto the paper. His chest feels tight as his brain tries to come up with explanations. Did he do something wrong last night? This has to be a joke. He shakingly opens his phone to call Jihoon, clicking on the familiar contact._

_It rings a once before the line dies out. He sucks in a breath to try again, moving around the room as if it was on a bad signal. It ends with the same results. He tries once more and the line doesn’t even ring._

_“Sorry the number you are trying to reach does not exist, please check if-”_

_This can’t be right. He ends the call instead to try something else but he’s met with different messages_

_“This account has been deactivated”, “User has blocked”, “This account no longer exists”_

_He lets his tears freely fall as he can feel his heart tighten and break. He’s not sure what emotion he feels, heartbreak, anger, confusion. In the end, he feels numb. It marks one of the worst days of his life._

\---

Soonyoung’s life shifts. It shifts from him being tired from multiple meetings during the day and being lonely most nights, to looking forward to the short amount of time he has with his daughter, with a burst of energy. Finding himself excitedly and quickly exiting his office to his car every Tuesday and Friday to spend time bonding with the little girl. No matter how frustrated he is with politicians and boring meetings, when he sees Eunbyul’s excited face the frustration melts away. 

To say his fondness grew steadily for the girl was an understatement, it grew exponentially. He adores the little girl, from her cute little feet the jump excitedly when he brings her a new toy, to every hair of her head when he tries to learn how to put it up into cute hairstyles. She was also very easy to take care of, Jihoon had raised her to be a well-mannered and behaved kid, Soonyoung hoped that he could contribute to her parenting more.

The girl seemed to return her own fondness for him as well. Always running up to greet him when he arrives. Excitingly retelling the things she’s done since the last time he’s seen her. Giving him random acts of affection like asking for a hug or if she could sit on his lap during her tea parties with her stuffed animals; which make Soonyoung’s heart melt. 

Sadly the girl has yet to acknowledge him as a father figure fully, and while it does put a damper on his mood he has to remember that she had only known him for a total of 3 weeks and he only sees her 2 times each week. Right now he was more of a babysitter than a father. It takes a lot to be a father figure, and Soonyoung has more work cut out for him. He’s determined to earn the title in Eunbyul’s eyes, for now, he’ll take what he can get.

Since Eunbyul was on break, Jihoon had offered that he could take up longer “shifts” if he wanted. To which he gladly responded with a yes. His assistant, who was in charge of Soonyoung’s schedules, had looked at him questioningly when he had asked to clear an extra hour or two for him, but he simply brushed it off as needing time for a different appointment. Wisely, no one else, except for Wonwoo, was told his important Tuesday and Friday meetings were with his daughter. To be fair they were very important meetings indeed.

So for the next Tuesday visit, he finds himself 2 hours earlier than his usual 4:30 arrival at Jihoon's apartment. He starts his regular routine knocking on the apartment door, even if Jihoon had given him the passcode, he still felt that he had to knock. 

Jihoon promptly opens the door, “You have the code for a reason you know,”

His knocking was also an excuse to have Jihoon talk to him, as sad as that sounded, he and Jihoon barely exchanged words when shifting between shifts. He had expected this, because how do you even interact with an ex that you’ve never gotten over. Their interactions thus far have been rigid and awkward. He knew Jihoon felt it too but neither of them was willing just yet to cross the line to discuss it.

“It feels like I’m intruding,” he says his regular response to it. He can see Jihoon roll his eyes but the shorter doesn’t comment further. Eunbyul automatically runs by his feet as he takes his shoes off.

She’s jumping up excitingly, even more so than her usual self, “Soonie, Soonie hurry I want to show you something!” she says grabbing his arm in an effort to drag him. Jihoon sighs, chiding her for trying to drag him.

“Honey he’ll be here for 6 hours, you have time to show him,” he says but the girl is still insistent.

“Show me what?” He asks, trying to hide his own excitement, finally allowing the girl to drag him.

“You’ll see,” Soonyoung gives Jihoon a confused look but shrugs as the little girl drags him over to the kitchen. She drags her stepping stool across the tiles and climbs on top of the counter for a jar on the window. Soonyoung in caution brings his hands up, afraid the girl will fall, as she climbs down with the jar in her hand.

“Soonie look! look!” she says, handing Soonyoung the jar. He smiles, taking it and holding it up. In the jar is a single branch, but as he looks at it he sees a large green butterfly cocoon.

“I found it during outside time and Jung sungsaeng-nim said it’s going to turn into a butterfly!” She says, physically vibrating. Eunbyul’s school had small programs during breaks for kids to be enriched through fun activities to make more money (Soonyoung of course offered to pay but Jihoon had shaken his head). She had been telling Soonyoung last week about her small adventures. He smiles slightly impressed. Butterflies were rare during cold weather even if it was getting warmer with spring around the corner. It must be a good omen.

“Very exciting indeed,” he says, placing the jar back onto the window as he smiles down at his daughter, giving her a small pat on the head.

“I know!” She says hopping off the stool, “I hope it’s a pretty color, but Daddy says we have to release it when it comes out,” she pouts.

He chuckles, “Well the butterfly probably wants to fly out and explore, meet some other butterfly friends, you dad is just doing what’s best for it,” He reasons out, and Eunbyul thinks about it carefully.

“I guess you’re right,” She says.

“I’m the king, of course, I’m right,” He brags which makes the little girl giggle. 

Jihoon smiles from his view by the entryway, having used the time to put on his own shoes.

“Okay, I’m going now,” he says and Eunbyul promptly runs up to give him a quick peck on the cheek.

“Bye-bye Daddy!” she says quietly, Jihoon returns a kiss of his own on her temple, eyes shining with fondness. Soonyoung stays placid by the kitchen watching the exchange. He would offer to drop Jihoon off at the recording studios but he knew the car ride wouldn’t be fun.

“Be a good little star okay?” She nods and Jihoon gives one last kiss before exiting. 

When Jihoon is out of sight, Soonyoung promptly grabs his daughter from behind swinging her in the air eliciting giggles and excited screaming from the girl, before he settles her on the couch. 

“Tell me about your day little star,” he says as the girl calms down from her fit of giggles. The girl smiles before babbling non-stop, telling her stories of her mini-adventures.

\---

It’s only an hour later, and Soonyoung finds himself sitting by the coffee table in the middle of the small living room with a paper crown on and neon pink sunglasses, holding his pinky up while sipping imaginary tea from a tiny plastic cup. He doesn’t mind getting in ridiculous get-ups for his daughter as long as it makes her smile.

“More tea sir Hamzzi?” She asks the hamster plushie sitting next to her. She waits patiently, before nodding and pretending to pour more tea in the blue toy cup in front of the plushie.

He watches fondly as she continues to be a good host for the different plushies she’s set up around the table. He doesn’t even hear the beep to the door signalizing someone coming in until he hears.

“Well I did not expect this,” He jumps and turns to find a tall man with brown hair in the entryway. 

While he looks in shock and panic because a man he did not know just entered the apartment he doesn’t see his daughter’s eyes light up with excitement.

“Uncle Junnie!” She shouts, dropping the toy teapot to run-up to the man, who catches her easily.

“Hey squirt!”

“Junnie? Like Junhui, Moon Junhui?” he says as he stands up taking off the props he was wearing to greet the other, in an awkward handshake.

“The one and only,” The Chinese man says easily, letting the girl down, “Didn’t expect to see you here Soonyoung, it’s been what 6 years?”

“Yeah,” He says quietly.

There were 4 people in total, technically 5 counting Eunbyul, who knew Soonyoung was Eunbyul’s other father. Jihoon and himself obviously. And the there was Wonwoo and Jihoon’s college roommate, Junhui.

Junhui and he had been acquainted during Jihoon’s first semester at school when Junhui had walked in on Jihoon and him in a _compromising_ situation. Luckily Junhui was cool and kept it as a secret. Sometimes greeting Soonyoung if he ever visited while the other was around. 

“Byul-ah go play while Soonyoung and I catch up, okay?” The Chinese man asks and Eunbyul nods obediently leaving the two at the entryway.

“So uh, what brings you here?” Soonyoung asks awkwardly as Junhui makes himself comfortable, grabbing a mug from a cabinet and a hot-cocoa packet from a drawer.

“Haven’t seen Eunbyul in a while so I thought I would stop by,” the other shrugs, “Coco?” he asks and Soonyoung shakes his head.

Soonyoung stays placid while watching the other man walk around the apartment like it was his own. He wonders what he and Jihoon’s relationship was like. He tried not to be, but he was a little envious of how Eunbyul greeted him with that much excitement. Soonyoung had only ever seen her act like that with Jihoon. He doesn't realize how deep into thought he was until Junhui brings him out of his thoughts.

“You look like you have a question,” he says leaning against the counter, he looks laid back and calm, nothing in his tone is intimidating

“Are you and-” He pauses taking a deep breath, “You and Jihoon a thing?” he asks, mentally preparing himself.

To his relief Junhui laughs, “On no, couldn't imagine that he's like a brother to me,” he says easily, “I'm guessing you and Ji didn't get back together then,” he says solemnly.

Soonyoung nods, relaxing a bit, “No, I’m just here to be part of Eunbyul’s life,” he says, leaning back on the adjacent countertop.

“Are you guys planning to get together?” Junhui then asks, raising his eyebrow as he slips his mug.

“I don’t think Jihoon wants to,” He says quietly, he would love to be able to call Jihoon his again. Entertains the thoughts in his head of him and Jihoon being a happy family with Eunbyul every once in a while, but he knows it's not possible.

“But you want to?” The others ask genuinely.

Soonyoung nods not seeing a real reason to lie, “It be nice,” he says quietly, but he shakes his head, “But I don’t think Jihoon wants anything to do with me,” He shrugs. Jihoon and he could barely be in a room together without awkward and tense air between them. He doesn’t really blame Jihoon on that, it would be awkward between anyone who had to be in proximity to their ex.

“I don’t mind as long as I can be in Eunbyul’s life it's good enough for me,” He smiles. He really means it. Jihoon was long gone from his grasp, he accepted that, but at the least he has Eunbyul. 

“Honestly, just go for it, I’m pretty sure he’s not over you as well he’s just being awkward with it,” Junhui says which surprises Soonyoung. The king shakes his head again.

“I wouldn't want to make him uncomfortable, besides he broke up with me so I'm pretty sure he lost the feelings a long time ago,” He says looking far to the side, a little pained at the fact.

“So he didn't tell you the real reason yet,” Junhui says absentmindedly which catches Soonyoung’s attention.

“What do you mean real reason?” He asks confusingly, Junhui's eyes widen at his mistake, he shakes his hand in response.

“Forget what I said, Jihoon will tell you when he’s ready,” He says, placing his mug down, “Listen I would say just try to at the least become friends again,” He says.

“Jihoon was really happy with you, he says that he's happy now, and well in truth he is, but I feel like it would make his days even happier,” The other smiles at him and it causes Soonyoung to have a little hope, that maybe he does stand a chance. Before he could entertain the thought even more Junhui speaks again.

“Now let's go play with Eunbyul before she bores herself,” The Chinese man chuckles before exiting the kitchen.

The three spend the next few hours playing. Soonyoung learns that Junhui was a pretty easy guy to talk to. Somewhat quiet but he was an attentive listener, and was pretty funny from the little jokes he cracked up to. Soon after Junhui leaves to go home. Soonyoung goes to heat up the dinner that Jihoon had prepared earlier and sets up two plates for his daughter and himself.

It was Soonyoung’s favorite part of taking care of Eunbyul. For the past few years, he usually had dinner by himself in an empty dining room or office. Sometimes it was cheap takeout food he ordered because of a busy meeting that ran too long. Sometimes it was gourmet meals cooked by his chef. Either way, it was always lonesome eating by himself.

But meals with Eunbyul were a warm and happy affair. He loved watching the little girl eat excitingly, telling him different stories, and asking him questions that he tried his best to answer. Occasionally she would have sauce drip down her chin or food hanging on the corner of her mouth and he would watcher try to lick it off making him laugh causing a competition of silly faces. He would then wipe her mouth and jokingly scold her for playing at the dinner table but would continue making silly faces to make her giggle as well.

After dinner and washing up the dishes, he would help Eunbyul clean up and change into her pajamas. They go into her room and Soonyoung watches fondly as she chooses which of her stuff toys will accompany her to bed today. She decides on a tiger plushie before allowing Soonyoung to tuck her in with a story.

He suspects this was Eunbyul’s favorite part. He was always good at telling stories as a kid. Loved doing the little voices and over the top acting, and Eunbyul was fascinated with it, even as it caused her to drift into sleep.

He was approaching the ending of a book as he noticed the little girl's eyes droop down more and more, fighting off the sleep to hear the end of the story that she probably read already but still wanted to finish it nonetheless. He chuckles as he finishes the book seeing the girl already beginning to doze off. As the story comes to and end he closes the book before reaching over to adjust the blanket on her body, giving her a small kiss on the temple. He watches as she snuggles into the tiger plushie. And then he hears,

“G’night Papa,” ever so quietly, slurred together in tiredness.

He freezes thinking that it was a figment of his imagination. He smiles down at the girl, “Sweet dreams little star,” he says before exiting the room to wait for Jihoon on the couch.

It doesn't take long for him to hear Jihoon coming in. He stands up promptly, awkwardly standing as he watches Jihoon take off his shoes. They're eyes briefly meet and Soonyoung offers a small smile.

“Hey, how was she today?” Jihoon asks quietly, taking off his coat, handing it behind the door.

“Good as usual,” he says as Jihoon moves into the kitchen, opening the fridge to place a plastic bag inside, leftovers he guesses.

“Junhui stopped by earlier,” Soonyoung says calmly. Jihoon slightly pauses before humming.

Their conversations were always short and simple, never straying far from the topic Eunbyul.

“Did he need anything?” Jihoon asks, finally looking at Soonyoung. He smiles and shakes his head as he goes to place his shoes on.

“No, just wanted to see Eunbyul,” he says now putting on his coat, “I'll see you on Friday?” He says as Jihoon nods.

“Have a safe drive home,” Jihoon says quietly and Soonyoung hums before exiting. He wants to stay and try to continue with a conversation but he honestly doesn't know where to start. He thinks back to Junhui’s words. He doesn't know how he can try when they could barely have a conversation that didn’t involve Eunbyul. On top of that, there was another reason for Jihoon to break up with him, that Jihoon hadn't told him. He desperately wants to ask Jihoon but he knows he shouldn't. Jihoon has his reasons, and if he knows Jihoon, they were probably thought out. So blindly he’ll wait.

\---

Between the days of his “shifts” his schedule isn't much different from what it was beforehand. Sit in meetings about the nation's economy, tourism, and other important topics. Look over new bills and laws that governors and mayors wanted to change in their district and city. The same tiresome and boring task. But what's new was him hovering over a certain contact in his cellphone.

Currently, he was taking a break from reading over drafts of bills as he hovered over his keyboard while looking at his conversation with Jihoon. Well, conversation really wasn't the right word. They mostly exchanged text about their schedule. If Soonyoung was going to be late amongst other things. It was as if Soonyoung was texting a business partner.

He sighed wondering if it was appropriate to shoot a text over to the other like they did back when they were friends. Were they friends again? Would Jihoon be fine with being friends at the least? He thought as his hands hovered over the letters to type in a quick hi.

At the moment a message pops up from Jihoon. He jumps a little bit in surprise, almost throwing his phone. Luckily he doesn't and he's able to see the message. It wasn't much but it was a photo of Eunbyul with the jar in her hands smiling. He notices that the cocoon was now more transparent the last time signaling the butterfly was almost done transforming. He sees another message pop up. 

**Jihoon**

_[Attached Image]_

_Byul wanted to show you the progress of the butterfly_

He smiles, imagining the little girl begging the other to take a picture. He can easily see Jihoon pretending to have an exasperated expression but having it quickly melt away into a fond one as he takes the picture. He shoots back a text

_she’s adorable :)_

_have any more pictures?_

Texting him is more simpler than Soonyoung had thought it would be. It's not much of a conversation but it's better than their business-like talks. Plus now he has a bunch of cute pictures of his daughter on his phone.

\---

Friday comes around and as usual, Soonyoung is very excited and in a good mood. Especially since the meetings today had ended earlier than expected. He had thought that they would end at their usual 4 but some politicians that were set to meet with him had to raincheck so all his meetings ended at 2. He decided he would just go early to see his daughter. 

He arrives at Jihoon’s apartment but when he's about to knock the door opens to his surprise.

“Soonyoung?” Jihoon says surprised. The shorter is already in his coat holding a reusable bag. He can see Eunbyul behind him also looking ready to go out.

“You're here early, we were gonna go grocery shopping,” Jihoon says at the doorway.

“Oh,” Soonyoung mumbles, maybe he should've texted Jihoon beforehand. But he's in a good mood and he sees an opportunity.

“I can drop you guys off since I’m here,” he says hesitatingly, he thinks it's an okay idea. At least Eunbyul would be in the car so it would be a less awkward trip. He prepares himself to be shot down.

“Do you have a booster seat for Eunbyul?” Jihoon brings up and Soonyoung stares dumbly. Right. Eunbyul even if she was approaching the age to not need a booster, the girl was still pretty small for her age so she would need one.

Jihoon laughs lightly, “Judging by that face you don't,” he says, voice lightly teasing.

Soonyoung smiles sheepishly and flushes. Despite the teasing Soonyoung’s mood doesn't damper, it's their most easy-going conversations yet, internally he was celebrating.

“But since you're here you could come with us,” Jihoon says looking away, “If you want, we could use the extra hands,” 

Soonyoung looks at him in surprise but quickly recovers smiling, “Sure, I’ll just get my mask,”

Jihoon nods, and Eunbyul’s eyes shine with glee, “Soonie’s joining us?” She says as she exits the apartment and Jihoon closes the door.

“Guess so,” Soonyoung says lovingly patting his daughter on the head. She goes to grab his hand as they walk down to Soonyoung’s car to grab a mask and beanie so people at the store don't recognize him. 

He continues to hold Eunbyul's hand as they wait for the bus. He tries to not show his excitement, but Jihoon has a keen eye. The shorter stares at the other a bit questioningly. The older notices and raises his own brow in question, “What is it?”

Jihoon looks away, hiding a small smile, “Nothing you just seem to be excited to ride the bus,” he shrugs. The bus they need to take arrives as he finishes his sentence and he hops on.

Soonyoung smiles, his hold on Eunbyul’s hand tightening a bit as they follow Jihoon, “I haven't taken the bus since I was 17,” He states. He feels giddy about being on the bus again, he feels like he’s a teen all over again as he gets on, getting a rush of excitement. The bus isn't so crowded and they find three empty seats in the back. They take a seat with Eunbyul in the middle. The girl turns in her chair to look at the window and Soonyoung coos as he watches her eyes observing the objects the bus moves past.

\---

Jihoon isn’t sure why he invited Soonyoung with them to go shopping. He thinks it has to do with the conversation he had with Junhui earlier in the week.

_“You didn’t tell me your baby daddy was back,” He hears Junhui say over the line. The other had called while Jihoon was taking a short dinner break from producing in the studio. He flushes at the other’s comment, “I thought we were best friends, and you didn’t bother to tell me Soonyoung was back in your life,” he could hear the other pout._

_“Sorry, it just slipped my mind,” He says quietly, mixing his noodles with a chopstick._

_“So when are you guys getting back together, planning to make Eunbyul some siblings,” He teases, and Jihoon splutters and flushes more._

_“We will not,” He coughs out, “and I’m over him, we’re just simply co-parenting,” he states trying to gain some of his pride back._

_“Sure Ji, sure and I’m not Chinese,” He can feel Junhui's eye roll, “I talked to Soonyoung he doesn't seem opposed to the idea, why not just try.”_

_“You know very well that it’s not as simple as that,” he hisses, face still red and heated._

_“Well at least try to be friends, the poor guy seems to think you don’t want to do anything with him,” and it makes Jihoon feel a bit guilty._

_He didn’t want to make the other feel so, it wasn’t his intention. He just didn’t know how to interact with Soonyoung anymore. Didn’t know if they were allowed to act like friends that were already familiar with each other. It didn’t help that Soonyoung seemed to be hesitant as well. Only speaking to Jihoon when he spoke first. He didn’t like the energy between them. They didn’t break up with the worst terms, but it wasn’t the best either. It was abrupt and ended with no closure. So he tells Junhui exactly that, he just didn’t know how to start_

_“Just talk to the guy, you guys were best friends before you dated, it should be easy,” Junhui says, “Invite him to things, ask for him to stay for a bit before sending him off, start a new you know?”_

He’s sure Junhui didn’t mean inviting Soonyoung to go shopping with him in a supermarket, but he supposes it’s a start. They don’t talk much or have interacted much since they’ve gotten in the store but it’s nice watching Soonyoung talk quietly to his daughter as they walk through the aisles.

Usually, he'd have the little girl in the cart to save the hassle of watching the little girl at the same time of looking for the products they needed. But Eunbyul was starting to get to the age where she believed because she was older, and therefore a big kid, she didn't need to go in the cart. Usually, Jihoon would be frustrated with this but Soonyoung eased this by saying that he would watch Eunbyul.

It did help, but it distracted Jihoon a bit while shopping. He’d watch as the two quietly interact. They softly spoke to each other, every once in awhile Eunbyul would erupt in giggles or motion for Soonyoung to lean down so the girl could whisper something. He couldn't see Soonyoung’s smile but he could tell the other was smiling by the crescents of his eyes. The girl returns the smile and seeing them at the same time, it really hits him how much they look a like. It was endearing, to say the least.

They continued to go through the store quietly with Jihoon pushing the cart and Soonyoung and Eunbyul behind him. It felt domestic as sometimes he would ask Soonyoung for his opinion on a brand, the others prove to absolutely not be any help seeing as he didn't do his own shopping but still tried his best to logic it out.

“They're both butter brands what's the difference?” Soonyoung asks looking over the two brands.

“Well, ones non-fat and organic the other isn't,”

Soonyoung shrugs, “just go for that one, his more for its value.”

It's surprisingly easy to talk to Soonyoung, just a few sentences, no real conversations but it's somewhat of a start. They didn't need to pick up much, just necessities that he noticed were running low. The last thing on his list he needed was sesame oil. 

“Eunbyul-ah we're almost done. Why don't you grab a snack from the sweets aisle?” He says to her daughter, who’s eyes light up. He usually rewards Eunbyul for good behavior on shopping trips by allowing her to get one snack of her choosing near the end of the trip. 

He smiles as she watches her drag Soonyoung out of the aisle as he turns to the aisle with the sesame oil. He pouts staring at the bottle of the usual brand he got. He doesn't know why but the store stocks it on the higher shelves. Jihoon had very much long overcome the fact that he was shorter than the average male but it didn't make situations like this less of a pain.

Still, he goes on his tippy-toes and tries his best to stretch his harm to grab at one bottle. He’s thankful it was an empty aisle so no one could see his struggle. Just as his fingertips touch the glass of the bottle a hand reaches up effortlessly and grabs it. He yelps in surprise and his eyes jump to see Soonyoung holding the bottle, looking a bit cheeky.

“Looked like you needed help,” he chuckles, placing the bottle along with two bags of candy into the cart.

Jihoon glares, Soonyoung wasn't much taller than him, only about half a head but tall enough that he could grab things from the top shelf with no trouble, and no Jihoon wasn't jealous.

“I remember saying Eunbyul could grab a snack, not you too,” He says feigning annoyance over the snack rather than his small height complex, as he pushes the cart into the checkout aisle.

Soonyoung only responds with a light chuckle as he follows him. As the worker scans his items he takes out the cloth bags -because save the environment- he had brought with him and started packing the items carefully bagging them. He enjoys that the store allowed customers to bag their own items. He likes things in a particular way.

The cashier brings up his total and he goes to dig for his wallet but isn't quick enough to realize Soonyoung being a step ahead of him and placing his own card into the chip reader. He frowns

“What are you doing?” 

“Paying for the groceries,” The taller responds offering an eye smile to the worker as they hand him the receipt, “Can’t say no when I've already done it," he smiles and he takes the two bags of groceries into one and ushers them outside.

Jihoon pouts, and grabs the bags from him, “That's not fair,” he simply says now holding the bags, but Soonyoung still looks smug.

They get onto the bus and unfortunately, there were only two free seats, Jihoon places the bags by the seat and takes the one nearest to the window, he then takes Eunbyul into his lap, leaving the other seat for Soonyoung. However the other doesn't take it, opting to stand. Jihoon frowns, “Sit,” he says more of a command than an offer. Soonyoung still looks hesitant, so Jihoon sighs and pats the chair, “Just sit Soonyoung,”

So the taller does, albeit a bit rigid and stiff, extra careful that they aren’t too close. Eunbyul doesn’t notice the tension so she climbs over to Soonyoung’s lap, causing the other to relax and the little girl practically snuggles into Soonyoung’s chest. She must be tired from the walking Jihoon thinks as Soonyoung rubs slow circles on her back. The girl soon falls into slumber.

Jihoon from the corner of his eyes can see Soonyoung’s eyes turn into little crescents, and he smiles to himself. He goes to browse onto his phone in the meantime since there was quite a bit of traffic so they wouldn’t be back to the apartment for a while. Until he feels a weight on his shoulder. He stiffens and gulps, looking over to see Soonyoung equally passed out with Eunbyul. The other didn’t seem as tired, but seeing Eunbyul sleep must've made him tired. He tries to push the other’s head back up gently, but it falls right back. He flushes, and pouts, but decides that he’ll just live with it.

He doesn’t know why but he’s compelled to take a picture. He has a habit of taking pictures of Eunbyul, only because his mom often asks for them, but this would be the first picture he’ll take with Soonyoung as well. Of course, he can’t send it to his mom or anyone else, but he takes it anyway, using the front camera and angling it towards the two sleeping. He smiles as he looks over the photo. 

“Cute family you have there,” He jumps a little and looks up to a grandma smiling up at them. She has gray hairs highlighting throughout her hair, and tiny wrinkles though her face and eyes, he smiles back and blushes, “Thank you,”

She continues to smile, “I remember when my daughter was that young, she’s very cute, looks like a good mix of you and your husband,” She teases.

He blushes more and laughs, not bothering to correct her, they probably do look like a couple to strangers. Thankfully the lady doesn’t stay long as the next stop is hers. In the meantime, he tries to get his face to cool down. 

\---

Soonyoung wakes to someone slightly shaking his shoulder. 

“Soonyoung we’re almost at the stop," he hears. He blinks his eyes, not even remembering knocking out, so see Jihoon gathering the two bags of groceries. In his arms, Eunbyul is still out cold. He adjusts his hold on her as he stands and they exit the bus.

“I can carry her if you want, I know she’s getting heavy,” Jihoon says as they reach the elevator of the apartment building. 

Soonyoung shakes his head, “It’s fine, she’s pretty light.” As they walk to Jihoon’s apartment. He carefully toes off his shoes, before going into Eunbyul’s room to lay the girl down. She stirs and whines but doesn’t wake up. She only fusses and goes to snuggle and hug her pillows. He laughs lightly, running his hand through her hair. She was adorable like this, it reminded him of Jihoon, he guesses like fatherlike daughter. He takes off his mas before returning to the kitchen to see Jihoon already putting away the products.

“She’s out like a light, I don’t think anything can wake her,” He says, “Reminds me of you,” He says absentmindedly, but he immediately bites his tongue afterward. Not knowing if Jihoon would be okay with the comment. But to his relief Jihoon laughs lightly in the air.

“Too much like me,” he says, “sometimes it’s hard to wake her in the morning,” he says as he places away boxes of cereal and grains.

Things get quiet again, and the air gets awkward. It’s the first in a while for Soonyoung to not be able to carry a conversation. And things were really going well beforehand. He just doesn’t know why he couldn’t hold a conversation with Jihoon. Once upon a time, he could talk to Jihoon about anything and everything, but now he could feel himself holding back. He doesn’t know where he and Jihoon stand with each other. They were exes sure, but they're also kind of co-parents now to a 6-year-old daughter that Soonyoung knew about for a month. It’s a different situation than it was years ago when they were together, years when they were Soonyoung and Jihoon. But now they're Soonyoung _and_ Jihoon separately.

He’s pulled out of his thoughts when Jihoon sighs, “Soonyoung I think we should talk,” the shorter one says leaning against the counter.

Soonyoung sucks in a breath, Jihoon at first glance doesn’t look intimidating, but Soonyoung knew better. He was straightforward and had a look that could kill, thankfully the other man wasn’t glaring at him, but it was still intimidating nonetheless.

He gulps and nods, “About what?” He hates how his mind goes to the worst-case scenario of Jihoon saying he couldn’t be part of Eunbyul’s life anymore and he pushes that thought quickly back into the furthest corner he could. Now wasn’t the time.

Jihoon sighs, “I talked to Jun earlier and he said that you’re under the impression that I don’t want anything to do with you..” he trails off to see if Soonyoung would say anything. But the taller just gulps, nodding, letting Jihoon finish hit thoughts.

“I just want to apologize, that wasn’t what I wanted you to think, I’m sorry,” He says quietly before playing with fingers. A habit Soonyoung remembers him having when he was trying his best to form his sentence and words.

“I’m sure that this is a new and weird situation for both of us, and I can really see Eunbyul already likes you so much, and you equally adore her so I’d really like if this co-parenting could work out,” He breathes in, “But we can’t have this awkward tension around us all the time, and getting back together won’t fix anything,” he pauses thinking about his words. Soonyoung could imagine what the next ones are going to be, ‘I think we should quit this while we’re at it,’ or, ‘I don’t think I can do this anymore.’ He gulps, he really wanted it to work out.

“It’s fine Jihoon,” he says and the other’s eyes shoot up to him and Soonyoung looks away trying to mask his hurt, “I understand if you don’t want to co-parent anymore, it okay-”

“What no,” The other quickly says, and Soonyoung stops in his tracks, meeting Jihoon’s eyes once again, “I don’t want to stop, I-” Jihoon swallows.

“What I’m trying to say is that I’d want to at least be friends,” he sighs, “I don’t like this uncomfortable atmosphere around us, we’re both so hesitant it gets a bit annoying if I’m honest,” he starts fiddling with his fingers, looking away.

“I know it’s weird, I’m your ex, but we were friends before all of that,” he steals a small glance to Soonyoung, “I would like if we could be friends again,” he says, ears flushing slightly pink

Soonyoung feels slightly relieved and his heart flutters, he knows that Jihoon only declared to just wanting to be friends, but it’s better than outright not wanting to do anything with him. Call him whipped but he’d rather be friends with the person he’s not really over with, that be complete strangers. So he smiles.

“Yeah I’d like that too,” he says quietly, “I’m sorry too, for being hesitant,” he says sheepishly.

“So friends?” Jihoon says holding out his hand, Soonyoung nods, “Friends,” he goes to shake the hand but at the last minute, Jihoon turns it into the scissors sign.

Soonyoung looks at it in surprise and laughs. How could he forget, Jihoon doesn't do high-fives or handshakes. And Jihoon laughs with him too. Like magic, the air between them gets lighter, and the tension lifts.

“Help me make dinner before I go?” Jihoon asks, smiling and his dimples pop up in their endearing way. Soonyoung hearts flutter, it’s been so long since he’s seen the smile directed at him, and he smiles as well and nods rolling up his sleeves and washing his hands.

They fall into a light conversation, it's easy and natural. Soonyoung doesn’t know why he had thought it would've been difficult, almost as if riding a bike after a long time. They fall into a natural pattern of teasing and inside jokes the other has forgotten. Soonyoung takes the opportunity to semi get caught up on what Jihoon has been up to masking his questions as teasings.

“I didn’t know you could cook anything than instant noodles and boiled eggs,” he says, remembering how often Jihoon would complain about missing his mother’s cooking when he started college and living off of ramen cups and takeout.

Jihoon rolls his eyes, “I have a daughter, my mom drilled me for weeks on how to cook because I can’t just feed a kid take out all my life,” he says as he marinates the meat. Soonyoung smiles. He’s been eating the dinner’s Jihoon cooks every time he comes over for Eunbyul. While the food wasn’t on a gourmet level by a long shot, it was still very delicious and savory.

In turn, Jihoon teases him and he barely holds back, “I guess they don't teach royals how to cook, look how big you’re cutting the carrots,” he scolds lightly.

“Maybe I like bigger chunks,” he says childishly, causing Jihoon to laugh and he revels in it. It sounds as beautiful as he remembers it, he’s thankful he gets to have this Jihoon once again.

While they banter and talk both of them fail to hear the little pitter of steps walking into the kitchen. The little girl rubs her eyes sleepily and yawns. She then sees her two parents talking and laughing quietly in the kitchen. She may be just shy of being 7, but it doesn’t mean she’s completely oblivious to the things happening around her. She doesn’t know what had happened but the two seem happier around each other and she likes it. She smiles sleepily before going to tug her dad’s shirt.

The two look in surprise at the little girl who finally woke up, “Hey there little star, how was your nap,” Jihoon says trying to tame the girl's messy bed head.

“Good, can I have some juice?” She asks yawning once again. Jihoon smiles and turns his attention to Soonyoung.

“Could you make her a cup of juice and brush her hair? I’ll finish sauteing this,” Jihoon asks gesturing to the vegetables on the hot pan. Soonyoung nods grabbing one of Eunbyul’s cups with a straw to fill it with apple juice.

The girl thanks him, before he ushers her into her room so he could grab her brush. He sits her down on the bed while she sips her juice as he gently runs the brush to detangle the hairs that got messy during her nap.

“Did something happen between you and daddy?” Eunbyul asks, tilting her head up to Soonyoung who pauses with mild surprise, did the girl notice the awkward tension before as well?

He recovers, continuing to brush her hair, “Why do you believe that?” he asks instead of answering.

The girl shrugs going back to drinking her juice, “I dunno, you two seem happier,” she says quietly, and Soonyoung once again is surprised with how observant the girl is.

He smiles, finally getting most of the knots detangled, “Don’t worry your pretty little head about it okay,” he says, kissing her temple. The girl giggles.

“I like seeing you two happy,” the girl adds smiling, her eyes turning into small crescents as her cheeks bunch up high, he mirrors the same smile.

“I like seeing you happy as well princess,” he says, booping her nose.

“Papa you have a nice smile,” She says shyly, and Soonyoung pauses processing the words. This was the first the girl has clearly called him Papa. He felt like crying tears of joy, today had been a good day. From his meeting ending early, to him being back on good terms with Jihoon, and this felt like icing on the cake. He realizes that he’s been stuck in his head when he realizes the girl now looks like she is a bit dejected that he hasn’t said anything yet so without missing a beat.

“We share the same smile, so you have a nice smile too little star,” he smiles, eyes filling with adoration as the girl smiles brightly before giving him a tight hug. He hugs her back with the same tight hold. And for the first time in a long time, he’s genuinely happy. It wasn’t the same giddiness he got when finishing a hard task, or checking off a goal. It felt like his body was warm and the feeling settled deep in himself. 

Today marks one of his happiest days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once again thank you for reading, i promise I'm finishing the next chapter up quickly, I'll probably upload it on a day or two! i hope the pacing isn't too quick but we got some insight on both characters and yeah they're friends again!! Don't worry we'll find out about the real reason why Jihoon left soon ;) again ty for reading I love reading the comments and seeing so many kudos and hits as well! it means alot


	6. You Made My Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soonyoung and Jihoon spend the evening together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to post this last night but I fell asleep while editing. Anyways Enjoy!!!

It’s a tiresome and busy day for Soonyoung. He sighs, loosening his tie as he tries to massage his temples to soothe a headache. There were meetings and papers and other things to manage. He had to deal with frustrating politicians trying to change policies in order to get more money in their own pockets. It’s a miracle that they were elected as representatives of their districts. The negotiations have drawn out long into lunch so he hadn’t had the chance to eat or look over documents he had planned to look over before he was sucked into another meeting with his advisors. Which did not go well. There was more pressure on him to finally get married, settle down, and make an heir.

He understood why it was necessary, he was the only one left to the main family, the branch family had long grown distant and away. It would be unfavorable to give the crown to someone from there. Soonyoung has no real intention of marrying. Well he does, but he doesn’t want to marry one of the council’s candidates, nor start a new family. He had his own, even if the council didn’t know that yet.

And even if they did, he knew they wouldn’t approve of a child made out of wedlock. Although he wouldn’t force the crown onto Eunbyul in any circumstances, he would allow her to make that own decision. 

He made it clear to the council that right now he wasn’t prioritizing marriage, but rather the state of the country. But it didn’t stop them from trying to set things up.

Speaking of Eunbyul he was running late to see the girl. He texted Jihoon beforehand, and even if the other said it was okay he was still frustrated with it. The girl started a new grade and she was looking forward to telling him all about it. He was rushing through the palace, where the meeting with the council members was held, to get to his car. He didn’t even have time to change so he’d be going in his formal meeting suit. He also had to bring the documents he had to look over with him as well. Meaning he wouldn’t have time to play with Eunbyul and had to do work as he watched Eunbyul. Something he wasn’t fond of doing because his own parents had done that to him. It sucked and he didn’t want the same for her.

He was almost to the palace gates when he runs into a woman, he goes to apologize but the lady speaks

“Oh, your highness is that you? My have you grown,” She says, Soonyoung blinks and he recognizes the woman as Im Yoori. 

“Mrs. Im, it’s been a while,” he bows, but he sighs internally. The woman was a family friend to his father. The Im family were a high-class family with heavy ties in politics. It was clear that she wanted a conversation that would further make him tardy, but he simply couldn’t be rude and leave, he didn’t want to be in bad graces with his late father’s friend.

“It has, I haven’t seen you since the funeral,” she smiles, “how have you been?” 

“I’m doing good, been busy,” he wants to cut it short, he subtly looks at his watch, “I’ve actually had somewhere to be soon,” it isn’t a lie, he was supposed to be at Jihoon's 30 minutes ago.

“Oh, I’m sorry to hold you,” She says apologetically, “We do have to catch up, why don’t you visit, I could reintroduce you to my daughter if you’d like, you remember her don’t you? Nayoung?”

He nods with a tight smile, he now remembers why he didn’t keep in touch with the Im family. He remembers Nayoung, she was a shy kid who didn’t talk all that much to him, but her mother was very insistent on the two talking. It was obvious she wanted Nayoung and him to marry. The woman was a hidden snake, she wanted power. His mother didn’t like her, even when she was his father’s best friend. She had told him not to trust Im Yoori. He took that advice to heart, he knew he could only trust a few.

“I'll try and fit it in my schedule," He says with no real intention of doing so, "I am afraid I must leave now,” he bows again, finally walking away and going into his car.

Luckily traffic was light and he was able to make it to Jihoon about an hour after his scheduled time. He enters the code this time instead of knocking, he sees Jihoon turning his attention from Eunbyul to him, and Soonyoung gives the other a tired smile.

“Hey, sorry I’m late, meetings ran long,” he says toeing off his shoes. Eunbyul’s ears perk up to his voice and she automatically jumps up to the doorway.

“Papa! I have so much to talk to you about!” she says and he smiles.

“You look tired,” Jihoon speaks up as he meets him by the entryway. 

Soonyoung looks surprised, “No I’m fine,” he lies. He was tired, had a slight migraine still, but he tried his best to not show it, guess Jihoon could still read him. 

Jihoon looks at him skeptically crossing his arms, “You sure, I can tell Bumzu I can’t make it and then you can rest.”

“It’s fine, I can handle it,” He says. It sounds like a good offer but he’d feel bad, after all, Jihoon had to take care of Eunbyul for 6 years without rest, he shouldn’t get a freebie. He takes off his suit jacket and hangs it on the door.

“Just go and produce, Eunbyul and I will be fine, right little star,” He says, passing Jihoon his shoes, and petting Eunbyul on the head. The little girl nods and Jihoon sighs. He kisses Eunbyul on the cheek before giving Soonyoung a smile and leaving. 

Soonyoung sighs tiredly, flopping onto the couch and Eunbyul follows.

“You okay Papa?” the girl asks pouting, Soonyoung coos, and smiles to reassure the girl.

“Mhmm, just peachy, why don’t you tell me about your day,” He says carding his hand through the girl’s hair. She nods and starts shooting off about her new teachers and classes. He listens attentively to the words. Watching as she makes wide gestures with her hands as she talks, very much like Jihoon. After she finishes her rant she asks if he could play with her. He looks at her apologetically.

“Sorry honey, Papa can’t play today, I have to finish looking over some things I couldn’t do at work,” The girl pouts and he feels bad, “It’s only a few things, if you’re good today I’ll let you have ice cream after dinner okay?”

It seems to appease the girl, as she nods and goes to quickly draw by the coffee table. He sighs smiling as he opens up his case and brings out the documents he was supposed to read over into the kitchen. Making a cup of tea as well to wake up. Eunbyul for the most part plays by herself quietly in the living room, only coming to Soonyoung if she wanted a snack or needed anything. As he looks over the documents he could hear the start of rain from the window. He frowns, the weather didn’t report that but it is well into March, the rain was common in spring. Luckily he finishes in time to reheat dinner and eat with Eunbyul. Dinner’s quiet, and though Soonyoung is tired he keeps up with Eunbyul’s talking a mile a minute. He sends Eunbyul off to change as he washes the dishes and then it happens.

A big rumble of thunder passes along with a quick flash of lighting. Followed by a yelp that echoes in the apartment. He startles a little, taking off his gloves before he rushes into Eunbyul’s room, the source of the yelp, to check on the little girl. The room is dim except for the small lamp turned on by the bed. He finds her crouched down between her dresser and the corner of the room, shaking slightly, her head is buried in her arms. His eyes fill with worry as he slowly approaches the girl. Another flash of lightning strikes with a low rumble of thunder and the girl yelps once again and shakes even more. He frowns, she must be afraid of the storm. 

He goes to gently pat her head and she flinches.

“Hey little star, it’s okay it’s just me,” he says gently.

The girl looks up from her arms, tears already forming in her eyes, glossing them over and he smiles reassuringly to her. Another flash of lightning comes and the girl practically throws herself into Soonyoung. He catches her safely, but the force is almost enough to make him fall back but luckily he stops himself. The girl holds tightly, wrinkling his dress shirt, whimpering softly as she tries to bury herself in the crook of his shoulder. He softly runs a hand down her back as she trembles, “It’s okay baby, it’s just a storm, it won’t hurt you,” he says to calm the girl.

He picks the girl up, before laying her gently onto her bed. The girl doesn’t let go of him so he lays down next to her. It’s a tight squeeze because the bed is small, but he manages. Another rumble of thunder and the girl buries herself impossibly closer into her father’s chest. He continues her back rubbing, not knowing any other way to calm her. He hears his phone ring from the kitchen. The girl flinches, but he calms her, “It’s okay it's just my phone,” He says trying to loosen her hold so he could get his phone. But the girl starts to whimper.

“No, don’t leave,” she says quietly. His eyes soften, kissing the girl on her forehead, “I’m just going to grab my phone okay, I’ll be right back, I promise,” he says sincerely. The girl looks at him for a second before nodding hesitantly, loosening her grip on his shirt.

He gets up quickly and grabs his phone that’s still ringing. He checks the ID and sees that it was Jihoon. He quickly answers before walking back to Eunbyul’s room.

“Hey,” He says quietly, as he lays back down on the small bed, Eunbyul automatically buries herself back in Soonyoung’s chest. He goes back to rubbing her back as he rests his phone on his ear.

“Hey, how’s Eunbyul? I didn’t know there would be a storm tonight, I forgot to tell you she’s afraid of thunder,” He hears Jihoon say, another flash of lightning and thunder come and the girl flinches.

He breathes in lightly while he rubs her back, “I’m trying to calm her down right now,” he says as the girl trembles, he can feel his shirt getting wet from her tears, “I have her in bed, she doesn’t want me to let go and I won’t,” He can hear slight shuffling on the other line

“Okay, just keep doing that,” Jihoon says quietly, “I’ll see if I can come home sooner.”

Before Soonyoung asks how he was heading home because he didn’t want Jihoon to take the bus in this weather, the other speaks up again, “Don’t worry, one of my coworkers is dropping me off, they live near my complex” he sighs with relief.

“You want to talk to her?” Soonyoung then adds before the call ends, “Sure,” is what he gets in response.

He smiles before placing the call on speaker. After setting the phone on the Pillow next to him, he nudges Eunbyul, “Hey, your daddy’s on the phone, wanna talk to him?” He asks gently. The girl takes her face away from his chest and nods, he pouts at her tear-stained cheeks, he goes to rub them. He then brings the phone closer.

“Daddy?” the girl says

“Hey little star,” They hear, “You okay honey?”

“No,” The girl croaks out, “I’m scared,” there’s another crack on thunder, Soonyoung rubs her back more to calm her.

There's a light laugh on the line, “It’ll be okay, Papa’s there to protect you, and then I’ll be home soon as well.” Jihoon says.

“Daddy, can you sing for me?” Eunbyul whispers. It's quiet on the other line before the soft and sweet voice of Jihoon is heard from his phone. He smiles hearing it and the girl seems to calm down, trembling less. Soonyoung brings her closer, closing his eyes, listening to Jihoon’s singing. He always loved his soothing voice, it was his favorite in the entire world. Would never get tired of hearing it. He doesn’t realize Eunbyul dozing off in his arms before he dozes off as well to Jihoon’s soft vocals.

When Jihoon can’t hear anything but soft breathes and snores he laughs lightly before ending the call.

\----

Soonyoung wakes up to a small shake on his shoulder, and Eunbyul fast asleep in his arms. He blinks up, eyes adjusting in the dark to notice Jihoon standing by the bed giving him a small smile. The rain sounds like it’s pouring harder than it was before he slept, and there was another low rumble of thunder.

“Hey you're home,” he croaks out tiredly, sitting up, careful not to disturb the girl sleeping. He picks up his phone to check the time, only 7:20 he had only slept for a good 15 minutes.

“Yeah, I got back a few minutes ago,” Jihoon says taking a seat on the bed near Eunbyul’s head. Gently he runs his hands through her hair pouting gently at the tears drying on her face, “thanks for staying with her,” he says quietly.

“Of course, that’s my job isn't it?” he says light-heartedly, he smiles as Jihoon returns his gaze back to him, “Since you’re here I should probably get going,” he says pointing to the door, but Jihoon speaks up.

“Stay,” Soonyoung pauses looking at Jihoon with surprise, he can feel his face heat up, and even in the darkness of the room he can see Jihoon flush as well.

“It’s dark and raining heavily, you can barely see a thing, let alone drive, just stay the night,” Jihoon reason’s looking away. It makes sense in Soonyoung’s head. The roads were probably already flooding, and judging from the sound of the rain it would be a difficult drive.

“I don’t have any clothes,” he protested, his heart is pounding at the thought of staying with Jihoon even if he knows it’s not going to go any further.

“I’ll lend you some,” Jihoon counteracts, “Just stay the night, I wouldn’t want to wake up to see the king got into a car crash because he was stubborn,” Jihoon jokes, but Soonyoung smiles knowing it was Jihoon’s way of caring. He was always subtle in the ways he showed he cared.

“If you insist,” he sighs in defeat, Jihoon smiles before getting up from the bed and exiting the room. Soonyoung follows and realizes that he was going into Jihoon’s own room. He takes a short look around, he hadn’t been in it before out of privacy. It’s simple and tidy. There was a full-sized bed tucked in the corner, a drawer built in under into the bed frame, with a computer desk right next to it holding small speakers and a monitor. Scattered around were pieces of paper, lyrics soonyoung guesses. In another corner, he could see a guitar case and a midi keyboard. Jihoon goes over to his dresser and pulls out a large shirt and some sweatpants and hands them to Soonyoung.

“You can shower if you want, there should be a spare toothbrush in the drawer,” Jihoon says going over to bed opening the drawer to grab a futon and an extra pillow, “You can take the bed, I’ll be in the living room,” he says, but Soonyoung stops him from exiting.

“No it’s fine, you take the bed,” He says trying to grab the futon from Jihoon’s hold, but the other shakes his head, “No it’s fine, you take it,” gripping the futon more.

“Jihoon,” he says sternly.

“Soonyoung,” the other returns, not backing down.

Before the two could go back and forth even more a loud rumble of thunder echoes, the loudest of the night followed by a quick flash of lightning. They hear a yelp and automatically go to Eunbyul’s room. The girl gets out of bed at the sight of the two and runs into Soonyoung’s legs. He picks her up and rubs her back soothingly as she sobs into his neck.

“You said you wouldn’t leave,” the girl sobs, “But you were gone when I woke up.”

Soonyoung coos, shushing her to calm down, “Sorry baby, but I’m here now okay,” He looks over to Jihoon who comes over to rub the girl's hair.

“It’s okay little star, just some thunder,” Even though the reassurances Eunbyul continues sobbing. 

Soonyoung sighs, “Jihoon you can go get ready first, I’ll try to calm her down,”

Jihoon looks at him worriedly, but Soonyoung nods assuringly, the younger then sighs as well before exiting the room. Soonyoung goes over to sit on the bed and places Eunbyul on his lap. He gently coerces the girl away from his neck so he could caress her cheeks and wipe her tears away, shushing her gently.

“Eunbyul-ah, look at me,” The girl sniffs, meeting Soonyoung’s soft gaze, he smiles lightly, before giving her a kiss on the crown of her head, “it’s alright, just some rain, nothing to be afraid of.”

It doesn’t seem to calm the girl down as tears still flow from her eyes, and her hands tremble, he sighs changing his tactic, “Let’s go to the kitchen and get some milk and cookies, would you like that?” he asks, allowing the girl to think.

The girl quietly nods her head, rubbing her tears away as well. Soonyoung smiles, “Want to walk there, or have papa carry you?”

The girl doesn't answer verbally, only leaning into Soonyoung’s shoulder and wrapping her arms around his neck. He coos, adjusting his hold to carry her into the kitchen. He sits her onto the kitchen counter, assuring her that he isn’t going that far before he grabs a glass and fills it halfway with milk. He gently wipes off her snot and tears with a napkin, before handing the girl the glass. She grabs it with both hands and tilts it up to get a sip. Meanwhile, Soonyoung opens a pack of cookies grabs one cookie, splitting it into halves because he doesn't want the girl to have too much sugar before she goes to bed. He hands one half to Eunbyul, while he eats the other.

The girl sniffs, nibbling the snack. It seems to calm her down as her tears stop, but her body still trembles. He hums while caressing her head as she eats the cookie and finishes up her glass. Another rumble of thunder passes by and the girl whimpers. He frowns slightly, before replacing it with a soft smile, “It’s okay,” he reassures.

Jihoon returns from getting ready, his hair nearly dry, with a towel hanging off his neck. He approaches the two in the kitchen and smiles at Eunbyul, giving her a quick peck on the forehead before rubbing her back.

Soonyoung takes notice of Jihoon’s outfit and gulps. He’s wearing a dark blue sweater that’s way too big for him with sleeves going past his wrist and the hem reaches his mid-thighs. The shirt wasn’t the problem, it was the shorts that barely showed underneath it allowing the other’s pale thighs to be viewed. The dark blue contrasts well against his milky skin, making it appear paler. He tries his best to steer his eyes away because he isn’t a teenage boy anymore, he has self-control.

“I’ll go ahead and get ready,” Soonyoung says before he gets caught staring, Jihoon wordlessly nods.

He goes into Jihoon’s room to grab the borrowed clothes and goes into the bathroom already finding a clean towel folded onto the counter. He smiles, placing the clothes by the counter before starting the shower. He takes off his dress shirt and the rest of his clothes folding them neatly before jumping in. He quickly washes his hair using Jihoon’s shampoo and cleanses himself. After he dries his body off and changes into the clothes, which fit nicely as Jihoon has a habit of buying clothes too big for himself. He roughly runs the towel through his damp hair to dry it so it wasn’t soaking wet. Then he finds the spare toothbrush and brushes his teeth. Once he’s all done he exits the bathroom, he finds Jihoon and Eunbyul in the little girl’s room. 

Soonyoung stays by the door as he watches Jihoon try to coerce the girl back to sleep.

“But daddy can I sleep with you for the night? I don’t want to be alone” Eunbyul whines quietly. Jihoon’s eyes soften, Soonyoung decides to speak up.

“You can take the bed Ji, I don’t want both you and Eunbyul to sleep on the floor,” He says finally entering.

Jihoon glares up at him, before sighing in acceptance “Alright little star, you win, let’s go to bed,” He says scooping her up. The girl smiles in victory before noticing Soonyoung.

“Papa’s sleeping over?” She asks, eyes shining with excitement.

“Uhuh, just for the night,” he nods.

“I wanna sleep with Papa too then!” she says and it causes both parents to freeze, Soonyoung gulps.

“Can’t sweetheart, I’ll be in the living room,” he says with his heart pounding, the girl frowns.

“Why? You can sleep with Daddy and me, there's plenty of room,” she relents, “Right Daddy, tell Papa to sleep with us!” pouting as she looks back and forth from her fathers. They both know that the girl will fuss and won’t go to sleep unless she gets what she wants. Jihoon sighs

“It’s okay Soonyoung, just join us,” Jihoon croaks out

“Are you sure?” He has to ask because he doesn’t want to make others uncomfortable.

“Yeah,” the other tries to reassure, “It’s just sharing a bed, Eunbyul’s right there's room” he reasons out trying to sound nonchalant about it, but the both now it’s not easy. Soonyoung releases a shaky breath and nods, following Jihoon into his room. The shorter turns on a lamp by the bedside

Jihoon places their daughter in the center, and lays on his side next to her, back facing the wall. Soonyoung joins rigidly, facing them. He relaxes as he watches as Jihoon runs his hand through her hair and sings lightly. It’s an unfamiliar tune, Soonyoung guesses it’s one of Jihoon’s songs. Like magic, the girl slowly falls asleep. Jihoon brings the comforter up to the girl's shoulder and pats it gently.

“Out like a light,” Jihoon whispers, elevating his head with his hand, the light from the lamp casts a warm glow on Jihoon’s features as he looks fondly at the girl. The warm lighting makes his brown hair look almost golden. It illuminates his pale skin and causes his eyes to shine. He looks breathtakingly beautiful. 

Jihoon’s gaze falls onto him, Soonyoung gulps looking away, “You should get some rest too, you look like you need it,”

Soonyoung chuckles knowing the other was right. Since he had to clear his schedules more it meant catching up with documents late into the night. He did always make sure to get at least 5 hours a night, but today he was drained from back to back meetings.

“Funny, I use to say that to you,” He whispers, “I’m sure you still have bad sleeping habits,”

Jihoon scrunches his face, “I’m not going to deny nor confirm that,” he says and it causes another chuckle from Soonyoung.

“Don’t lie, I saw those papers on your desk, you probably stay up writing lyrics still,” he teases.

Jihoon rolls his eyes, “Fine maybe you're right,”

“I’m always right, I’m the king,” He says and laughs when Jihoon gives him another eye-roll.

“Turn off the light already so we can both get some sleep,” Jihoon says, laying his head down on the pillow. 

Soonyoung smiles, sitting up to turn the lamp off but before he does there's a rumble of thunder followed by a bolt of lightning. He looks over to the little girl, luckily she’s still asleep but she trembles lightly. Jihoon is already rubbing her head to soothe her. It’s then he realizes that Jihoon is trembling too, it hits him; Jihoon is afraid of thunderstorms as well. His mind flashes to the nights where Jihoon would call him during storms, masking his fear with a want of talking to someone about a new song. 

He smiles fondly, before turning off the light and returning to the bed.

“Don’t worry it’s just some thunder,” he echoes the words he had said to his daughter, and he can feel Jihoon’s scowl, “Who says I’m worried? Go to sleep.” He deflects.

Soonyoung laughs lightly, “Sing me to sleep?” he means it as a joke, but surprisingly Jihoon complies. He smiles, closing his eyes and drowns his senses into Jihoon’s relaxing voice, and just like magic he’s out like a light.

Even in the dark Jihoon can see the two sleeping figures clearly. He watches as her daughter sleeps soundly moving in her sleep to snuggle into the warmth of the other body on the bed, Soonyoung. His gaze fell onto the royal. Sleeping mouth slightly agape as small snores erupt. It takes his will power to stop his hand from tracing the other’s features. It’s creepy to be watching Soonyoung sleep, but he can’t help it, he looks peaceful, so serene. It feels so domestic and the thought brings butterflies to his stomach. If he didn’t leave that night he could've had this. Have a happy family. No doubt a loving husband-

He shakes his head, no need to dwell on what-ifs and hypotheticals. He made that decision years ago, long has chosen not to regret it.  _ Besides,  _ there was the deal _ , she was still around.  _ Even if he wanted it, he  _ couldn't _ . He tries to go to sleep, closing his eyes to push his thoughts away. 

Soonyoung wakes to his alarm beeping softly on his phone and two groans that tell him to turn it off. He stirs before tiredly sitting up and patting around the desk to reach for his phone, turning the offensive noise off. He lays back down rubbing his eyes and blinking a little disoriented that he wasn’t in his room. He panics for a bit before looking to the side seeing Eunbyul snuggled close to a sleeping Jihoon. Memories from last night flood in and he remembers that he had stayed the night.

He smiles, watching as the two sleep. Jihoon was always the cutest when he was asleep. Cheek squished against the pillow, hair all messy and unkempt, added with the little girl cuddling in his arms, it was an attack to his heart. He decided he should probably stop staring before he’s labeled as a creep and gets up to stretch before heading to the small kitchen.

He starts up the coffee machine and grabs two mugs. He checks the phone and notices a missed call from one of his servants and a few from Wonwoo, shoot he forgot to tell anyone he wouldn’t be home last night. He calls back Wonwoo first, guessing the other was up because of the meeting they had scheduled soon.

He picks up in 2 rings, “So the king is alive, looks like we don’t need to send the fleets,” voice deadpanned

Soonyoung rolls his eyes, “Sorry, I forgot to tell anyone that I wouldn’t be home because of the storm,” he says, “I’m at Jihoon’s right now,” as he pours coffee into two mugs.

“Figured, told the manor workers you were with me so they wouldn’t worry,” Soonyoung hums appreciatively. He finds sugar, spooning a little into one mug and a splash of milk in it as well, leaving the other untouched. He hears another alarm go off before it turns off with a slight groan.

“Thanks for the cover-up, I’ll see you at the meeting,” he says before wishing a goodbye and ending the call. Jihoon comes in like a zombie and Soonyoung suppresses a laugh, “I made coffee,” he says, handing Jihoon a mug of black coffee.

The other flinches in surprise but recovers taking the mug, mumbling a small thanks.

“Thanks for letting me stay,” he says as they sip their coffee.

Jihoon hums, “No problem,” he says, placing the mug down to grab a few eggs from the fridge, “Breakfast?”

Soonyoung shakes his head, finishing his coffee, “I need to go back soon to change and get ready for meetings,” he doesn’t notice Jihoon’s face falling in disappointment.

The shorter hums, “That’s fine, can you wake up Eunbyul then?” he requests, and Soonyoung nods.

He goes back into Jihoon’s room to find the girl sprawled out on the bed. He laughs going up to the girl and shaking her lightly, “Byul-ah, time to get up,”

The girl grumbles, and turns away from Soonyoung’s hand, “Little star, wake up,” he frowns trying to shake the girl again.

“Don’t wanna,” the girl grumbles, mindlessly swatting his hands.

“C’mon honey, I wanna give you kisses before I leave,” he says gently, which causes the little girl to sit up.

“You’re leaving?” The girl pouts and Soonyoung feels like he has to call off all meetings today to get rid of the pout, but alas he is the king and those meetings are important.

“Papa has work,” he says trying to fix her bed head, “Don’t worry I’ll be here on Friday like usual,” he says kissing the crown of her head.

The girl continues to pout and crosses her arms, Soonyoung coos, “Come here and give Papa a hug,” he says with outstretched arms, the girl pauses and snuggles into his chest, “Be a good little star to Daddy m’kay?”

The girl nods, letting her father go as they enter the kitchen, Soonyoung goes back into the bathroom to put on his clothes from yesterday. He gives one last kiss to Eunbyul before bidding goodbye and returning to his manor to get a start on his day.

\---

Jihoon smiles at his phone as he sits by his desk in the music classroom. Currently, club activities were on hold for a few more days as the year just started but he and Jeonghan were looking through new applicants, songs they should cover, and activities they could do. However, he was distracted. Soonyoung was texting him whining about meetings and politicians

He enjoyed the fact that he and Soonyoung were comfortable again. They were not as close as before but they were on the road to being best friends again. They didn’t text much outside of Eunbyul so Jihoon was surprised the other had texted first. The other one must be very bored. He was jokingly asking for pictures of their daughter for energy. He doesn’t know when they started calling Eunbyul ‘theirs’ but it came naturally.

He doesn’t realize how much he’s smiling until Jeonghan looms over smirking, “What?” he asks the elder.

Jeonghan continues to smirk, “Having fun texting your boyfriend instead of working?”

Jihoon flushes and places his phone down, “I don’t have a boyfriend,” he stays sternly but Jeonghan just laughs.

“Right then who are you texting that has you smiling like a smitten kitten,” He teases.

“No one,” he says looking away, “And I don’t look like a smitten kitten, thank you very much.”

Jeonghan rolls his eyes, “Sure Ji, I believe you,”

Jihoon shakes his head, looking over to Eunbyul playing in the middle of the room, “I’m serious, I’m not dating anyone, I don’t have time. I have Eunbyul,” he says matter of factly.

“Okay, if you aren’t dating anyone, you should come with me on a double date!” Jeonghan declares, smiling in the way that he does when he’s scheming.

“Hyung I told you I don't have time,” he whines, but Jeonghan rolls his eyes.

“Just get a sitter for a night, I’ll even pay one for you,” The elder negotiates, “Just one night Hoon, it won't even be long.”

“Hyung,” Jihoon whines again.

“Please just do this once. Cheol even said that the guy is nice!” 

“Cheol? Like Seungcheol? That palace official?” Jihoon says, slightly impressed.

“Mhmm unlike you, I’m going on dates,” Jeonghan smirks, “But I digress, just come this once, if you do, I’ll stop pestering you,” he says

Jihoon sighs, “Why are you so persistent in this?” He says rubbing his temples for the imposing headache.

“Cause I want to see you happy and less lonely,” the other says sweetly.

“I'm not lonely,” Jihoon pouts crossing his arms, he doesn't know why everyone was so insistent with it, “I'm very happy with just Eunbyul,” 

“Still you'll be happier with some love in your life,” Jeonghan says, which earns a glare from Jihoon,  “I promise just this once and I’ll never bring it up again!” Jeonghan tries one last time.

“Promise?” Jihoon sighs in exhaustion, the other nods vigorously, “Mmhmm and you know I never back off from a promise,”

Jihoon gives it a thought, going over the pros and cons in his head. On one hand, Jeonghan will no longer pester him on dates or getting him a boyfriend and all he had to do was go on one date. The biggest con of the deal. Jihoon was genuinely not interested in meeting new people. He was content with his life now and he didn't feel a need to start new relationships. Besides, a part of him still kinda holds a flame for Soonyoung, but he knows that the road to him has long been closed.

After some thinking, he sighs in defeat, “Fine, but just one date,” he grumbles out. The older cheers and celebrates which catches Eunbyul’s attention.

“What's happening?” The girl says excitedly wanting to know in on what was happening.

Jeonghan smiles, “I got your daddy to go on a date,” He says eyes sparkling with mischief, “If it goes well you might get a new papa!” 

However, the girl just furrows her eyebrows together and pouts. She doesn't say anything else but goes back to drawing. Jeonghan gives this no question and just goes ok celebrating. Jihoon looks in concern but decides to ask about it later.

\---

Friday comes around and Soonyoung shows up right at 4:30. He does his usual routine of knocking on the apartment door and seeing Jihoon opening it up with a glare. However, Jihoon looks different than usual. He's more dressed up, Soonyoung concludes. His hair slightly curled, instead of the usual casual attire that he would wear to the studio he had a nice pair of jeans on and a tucked-in dress shirt. If Soonyoung looked closely he could see a hint of lip gloss. He looks stunning and he stares dumbly.

“Earth to Soonyoung? Are you coming in?” Jihoon says, snapping him out of his trance. Soonyoung blinks, flushing before going into the apartment and closing the door behind him.

“Sorry,” he apologizes taking off his shoes, “You look good today, got a date or something?” he means as a joke, maybe he had an event to get to. However, his face falls when Jihoon blushes.

“Yeah, I kinda do,”

“Oh,” 

It never really occurred to Soonyoung, the thought of Jihoon dating someone else or going on dates with other people in general. He knew realistically that they would see other people eventually. But the realization hits him like a truck, and if he was honest it hurt. He doesn't realize he had fallen into deep thought again until Jihoon speaks up saying he had to go.

However unlike other times where Eunbyul ran up happily to wish her father goodbye she skulkingly came forward, almost annoyed. It was very off-putting.

“C’mon give daddy a kiss so I can go,” Jihoon says softly. The girl places a peck and without even saying goodbye she runs back into her room.

Soonyoung looks over to Jihoon concerningly, the other sighs, “She’s in one of her moods, she won't tell me why she's upset,” he pouts,  “Can you figure it out?” Jihoon asks and Soonyoung nods, “Thank you,” He says as he grabs his coat.

“Have fun on your date?” Soonyoung cringes as his voice cracks as he says that, Jihoon winces as well before exiting. 

Soonyoung lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding before venturing his way to Eunbyul’s room. The girl seems to be drawing pretty angrily onto a piece of paper receiving the harsh force of Eunbyul’s crayons.

“Hey little star, how was your day today?” Soonyoung asks gently from the door frame. The girl stops drawing and pouts towards her father, “It was bad!” the girl exclaims.

“And why’s that?” He frowns, getting closer to the girl.

“Don't wanna talk about it,” the girl mumbles, and Soonyoung sighs accepting it, if she didn't wanna talk about it he’d respect it until she was ready.

“Okay then,” He says, “How about I make some cocoa and we can watch cartoons then?” The girl ponders on it before nodding while hopping off her chair. Soonyoung smiles as he starts up the t.v before making popcorn.

They stay occupied through cartoons and occasionally take breaks to play other games for the rest of the evening until it is dinner time. Continuing with their regular routine of eating together and Soonyoung helping Eunbyul wash up.

When Eunbyul is in bed snuggled up to a bear plushie he decides to ask again, “Wanna talk about why your day was bad?” he tries.

Eunbyul pouts once more, he thinks that the girl will deflect again but to his surprise, the girl asks him a question as well, “Can you and Daddy go on a date?”

He blinks and flusters, “What do you mean?” he sputters out, completely thrown off by the question.

The girl sits up and frowns, “Uncle Hannie said that whoever Daddy dates would be my papa, but today he went out on a date and it wasn't you,” she says. And Soonyoung’s mind stops working. He's never thought of Jihoon dating someone else, let alone the thought has never crossed his mind that when Jihoon dates, Eunbyul would have a ‘new’ parental figure. It makes his insides turn uncomfortably.

“I don't want anyone else to be my Papa!” She exclaims, “So can you and Daddy date? I only want you as my papa,” She pouts, crossing her arms.

He gulps, trying to collect his thought, “It's not as simple as that,” he says patting the girl's head, “I don't think it's possible for me and daddy to date,” he says knowing full well Jihoon doesn't want anything more than just to co-parent and be friends. It hurts to admit it but he has to face it one day.

He doesn't realize that it probably wasn't the best thing to say as the girl’s eyes gloss over with tears and her lower lips tremble. He looks in horror as the girl starts sobbing, even worse than he's ever seen before. Even if Eunbyul was pretty well behaved, she did have her fair share of tantrums and fits. But not once had he seen the girl cry this much, even during the storm the other night. Her tears are fat and fall down her cheeks and he panics trying to wipe them away as she wails even harder. He rubs her arms in hopes to calm the girl but it doesn't do it. He hears the door open, signaling Jihoon was home and his stomach drops with dread. The girl was supposed to be asleep by now, not balling her eyes out. 

Eunbyul seems to hear the door as well through her sobs and immediately hops out of bed, running out the door. Soonyoung panics, following the girl to see her sobbing uncontrollably to a very concerned Jihoon who barely had his shoes off. 

On instinct the younger crouches down and shushes the girl, wiping away her tears gently as she babbles uncomprehendingly, “Baby you have to calm down, I can’t understand what you're saying,” he says. 

He looks up to Soonyoung for answers and he has no words for the other. Soonyoung didn't know how to explain that their daughter was crying because the two wouldn’t date.

Eventually, the girl's sobs turn into erratic breathing, “Daddy!” she wails out her first comprehensible word, “I don't want another Papa!” Jihoon looks taken back, but the girl continues to whimper out more.

“Can you please date Papa! I don't want anyone else but him to be my Papa!” She begs.

“Hey hey, calm down,” he shushes gently as the girl starts sobbing again, his eyes soften, “Who says someone else will be your Papa?” 

The girl sniffs rubbing her tears away, “Uncle Hannie said that your date would be my Papa, but they can't be because Soonie’s here and he’s my Papa!” she says in frustration.

Jihoon blinks finally understanding, and sighs, “Oh Eunbyul, that's not how it works, Soonyoung’s always is going to be your Papa,” he says softly, “Him and I don't need to be dating for that to be true,”

“Really?” the girl croaks out, Soonyoung sighs in relief as the girl slowly stops crying.

“Mhmm as long as you want him to be your Papa, he'll be your Papa, right Soonyoung?” Soonyoung flinches but recovers, kneeling down to Eunbyul's height as well.

The girl looks at him with expectation and he smiles warmly, “Of course, I’ll always be your Papa, little star,”

“Promise?” holding up her pinky, sniffing.

The royal chuckles linking their pinkies together, before joining their thumbs meet, sealing it, “Of course, and I'm the king, I never go back on promises,” he smiles gently, caressing the girl's cheek. He sighs in relief as the girl smiles and goes to hug him, which he happily returns. He looks up to see Jihoon smiling.

“C’mon let's get you to bed,” Jihoon says trying to nudge the girl but she shakes her bed.

“Don't wanna!” she says stubbornly, Jihoon looks at her with a stern look but the girl doesn't back down. After a few seconds, Jihoon gives up, sighing.

“Fine, let's watch a movie then,” he says and the girl smiles, “Go get your blankets and we can watch in the living room,” the girl nods running back to her room

Before Soonyoung can say anything Jihoon turns his attention to him, “Stay, at least until Eunbyul sleeps, I don't think she wants you to leave,” He says softly, Soonyoung nods.

“Wasn’t planning to,” he says, equally soft.

Eunbyul returns with her blankets and Jihoon sets the T.V up to watch The Little Prince, Eunbyul’s favorite movie. Soonyoung makes some popcorn and drinks as they set the couch up for prime movie viewing, meaning a lot of blankets and pillows. In between getting ready Jihoon changes once again in a large sweater and shorts, Soonyoung is glad that he had the Movie and blankets to help divert his attention. Jihoon turns off the main lights and turns on a small lamp, allowing the room to simmer. They sit on the two-seater couch with Eunbyul squeezed right between them giggling happily to the start of the movie. 

Her eyes shine with wonder even if it was probably her 100th time watching it. Jihoon watches her fondly at her little reactions. What surprises him is Soonyoung’s equal wonder to the animation and story. He chuckles lightly at how focus the other seems.

Soonyoung had never seen the movie before, he hadn't had time to watch any movies as of late. Jihoon on the other hand had watched it as many times as Eunbyul did so he practically knew the plot word for word. 

By the time the little girl in the movie finds the little prince Eunbyul dozed off into slumber. Jihoon chuckles and kisses her on the forehead, “Out like a light,” He whispers and it garners Soonyoung’s attention. 

He looked over to the girl leaning against Jihoon, and she was out cold. He chuckles at the sight, but a part of him still wanted to watch the movie. It seemed like Jihoon had sensed it.

“We can still watch,” He says easily, smiling “Help me get Eunbyul into a better position.”

Soonyoung nods and moves the girl to lay across their legs. Her head snuggles into Jihoon's stomach, not stirring once. Soonyoung watches as the other plays with her hair. Before turning his attention back to the movie. By the end of it, there are a few tears in his eyes. He tries to wipe them discreetly but Jihoon, ever observant, brings it up.

“Are you crying?” his tone teasing.

“No,” he says looking away, the other laughs, “Sure, Soonyoung,”

“Stop teasing,” Soonyoung says, “If I remember you were balling your eyes at to Wolf Children,”

“You were crying harder,” Jihoon sticks his tongue out, and Soonyoung laughs at the memory. Jihoon used to sneak him into his room while his mom was away and they would watch movies. Or sometimes they would voice call and start the movie at the same time. Those days were nice.

“This is nice,” he says, feeling nostalgic as the credits roll by, Jihoon hums.

“I haven’t done this in a while,” Jihoon says, “I used to have a mini-movie night with Eunbyul twice a month.”

“Why’d you stop?” His interests perking up. Jihoon shrugs.

“We use to have them on Fridays, a celebration for the Weekend,” It dawns on Soonyoung that he was the indirect reasons

“Oh, I didn’t mean to take that,”

“Relax Soonyoung, not your fault,” Jihoon sighs, “If you want we can continue it together, every other Friday after I come home,”

Soonyoung looks at him in surprise and smiles, “Sure, that’ll be nice.”

It gets quiet between the two, the only sounds heard are Eunbyul’s small snores and the music of the credits, but it's nice and comforting. However, Soonyoung is itching to ask a question, so he breaks the silence.

“How was the date?” He asks because as much as the thought of Jihoon seeing other people hurt him, he’d still like the other to be happy.

Jihoon is taken back from the question and flushes, “It was alright, I guess,” he shrugs. It was an okay date in Jihoon’s eyes. A simple movie with dinner at a nearby diner. The other guy was Kim Mingyu, a friend of Seungcheol. Like Jeonghan said he was a good guy, really nice and handsome. But Jihoon found it hard to really enjoy himself, he had a good time, but it felt off. As if something was missing. He pinned it on the fact that he hadn’t been on a date for a while and he had no real intention of going on one in the first place.

“You think you’ll go to another one?” Soonyoung whispers quietly. Jihoon shakes his head.

“I didn’t want to go on one in the first place,”

“Oh,”

“Yeah, my co-worker set me up, and said if I went he’d stop bothering me about it,” he says nonchalantly. He finally looks at Soonyoung and the other seems to be in deep thought, he thinks the topic is over but Soonyoung’s speaks up again.

“About what Eunbyul said earlier,” Soonyoung pauses, and Jihoon hums signaling for him to continue, “When we, you know, see other people and go into relationships,”

Jihoon doesn’t know why that statement stings to his ears and makes his chest feel tight. He was over Soonyoung, at least he wanted to be, and has long accepted the fact that Soonyoung and he can’t be a thing. Not with the decisions he made years ago. Realistically he had to move on to other people, eventually, but he hates the thought of it.

“If you do start a serious relationship, would it be okay for me to be still in the picture?” he says hesitantly, “I’m sure whoever you date would want Eunbyul to see them as a parental figure, but would they be okay with Eunbyul refusing because I’m here?”

Jihoon blinks, not expecting this topic, he hadn’t put much thought into it. Hadn’t had much thought into dating other people in the first place, let alone have Eunbyul think of someone else as a parental being, so he says just that.

“I haven’t thought about it,” He shrugs, “if I’m honest I’m not really interested in dating right now,” he twirls a piece of Eunbyul’s hair, “I just want to focus on Eunbyul and myself, there's no reason for me to date.” He looks back to Soonyoung, who stares at him with an earnest look of interest.

“And hypothetically if I did date someone and they aren’t okay with you being Eunbyul’s parent, then I would break up with them,” He states, and Soonyoung looks at him with surprise, “I know you think you have little right to be in Eunbyul’s life, but that’s no true, Eunbyul’s already acknowledged you as her father. She adores you, you're one of the most important people in her life, you've earned that.” He says sincerely.

Soonyoung looked at him in awe, like he had just figured a way to stop world hunger. Jihoon smiles, in the dim lighting he could see Soonyoung’s eyes sparkle. And then he realizes how close their bodies were, all too knowledgeable on the warmth of Soonyoung’s thigh against his. They were close enough that he leaned over, his lips would be inches from Soonyoung natural pouty ones. He flushes at the thought, and shakes his head out of, he can't afford those thoughts. 

“Should probably put her in bed,” Jihoon says to avoid the thoughts, Soonyoung blinks and nods, helping their daughter out of their laps and into Jihoon’s arms. They tuck her in bed and Jihoon walks Soonyoung to the door.

“Oh, I forgot to ask, about Eunbyul’s birthday,” Soonyoung says as he puts on his shoes.

Jihoon raises his eyebrow, “It’s a month from now what about it?”

“Well, since it’s my first birthday with her I wanted to make it special since I missed out on the last 6-”

“Which isn’t your fault,”

Soonyoung shakes his head, “As I was saying, I was thinking of taking us to an amusement park,” he smiles.

“Soonyoung those are expensive,” but Soonyoung shakes it off.

“I’ll pay, and it’s a birthday gift you can’t refuse,” Jihoon still looks unconvinced, “We’ll go on the weekend of her birthday, It’ll be nice, and it’s in April so it won’t be crowded, Eunbyul will enjoy it,”

Jihoon sighs, “I’ll think about it,” 

Soonyoung smiles because it wasn’t an outright no. A little more convincing and he’d get the approval. He puts on his coat and they wish each other goodnight. Soonyoung looks at the little stars visible in the night as he walks to his car. Heart a little light thinking about his and Jihoon’s conversation. He shouldn’t feel so giddy because it had only further strengthened that Jihoon didn’t want to date him again, but it had meant Jihoon also wasn’t interested in anyone else. He found hope in that, even if it seemed fleeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe, a lot of fluff, but I swear there's some plot hidden in it, some foreshadowing as well if you caught onto it! anyways I'll get to posting the next one as soon as I can!
> 
> Also, tysm for 80+ kudos and 800 hits it means a lot to me!! stay safe everyone!!


	7. Roller Coasters of Realizations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihoon's life is best described as a roller coaster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG sorry, this chapter took so long, I've been busy streaming for the comeback and whatnot. At the start of the comeback, i had half the chapter written and when I went back to edit I scraped it and restructured everything in the chapter. This is by far the longest chapter so far.
> 
> I do hope you enjoy it and sorry for grammar mistakes, again I try my best to catch them as I go, I just wanted to get this out ASAP

_If Jihoon would have to rate his life at the moment, it had a solid walking on sunshine type of feel to it. He graduated with high marks in High School making his mother proud. He'd gotten into his dream college, not only with scholarships from his portfolio but as well in academics. Even had multiple internships and company's looking into his demo tracks and works. Things seemed to be good to be true._

_He feels a wet kiss on his cheeks._

_He scrunches his face in disgust and looks over his shoulder knowing who the culprit was, Kwon Soonyoung, another part of why his life was great._

_The taller one was looking at him smugly, even if he had a mask on to hide the bottom portion of his face, Jihoon knew he was smirking._

_“Jihoonie I missed you!” he whines trying to go in for a hug. Jihoon being the tease he is, dodges the advance causing the other to whine._

_“We literally talked over the phone last night, you were texting me an hour ago,” Jihoon teases, he could already tell the other was pouting so to appease him he goes to cup the others cheek._

_Soonyoung leans into the touch, bringing his own hand up to cover Jihoon’s hand, “You know it’s different seeing you in person,”_

_Jihoon smiles because he knows well. The two were still sneaking around with their relationship. It was a decision agreed on by both of them. Soonyoung was the prince, them dating would garner the attention of gossip magazines and the media, and Jihoon would be bombarded. Neither didn't want that to happen so they agreed to wait till Jihoon graduated and Soonyoung officially took the crown to announce it to the public. At least then they would have more control of the situation._

_For now, they were content with secret meetings, daily texts and calls, and hiding behind face masks and dark glasses when they had rare dates. They weren't a traditional couple, not by a long shot, but Jihoon wouldn't have it any other way. Soonyoung was consistent, loving, and charming as a boyfriend, and an even greater friend to Jihoon that he couldn't replace. Things felt right with him._

_Speaking of which today was a date. Although it was simply just cuddling and marathoning movies in Jihoon’s dorm room while Junhui was away. Right now they were outside the dorm building and Soonyoung had just arrived._

_“I know,” Jihoon says quietly, “C’mon let's go inside, it's my turn to pick the movie,” he smiles before taking a glance around making sure no one was lurking before pulling down Soonyoung’s mask and leaning up to place a quick peck._

_Soonyoung flushes before he gives a big smile to chase Jihoon’s lips. It's a short kiss and Jihoon pulls away with red ears and adjusts Soonyoung’s mask back before taking his hand to lead him to his dorm room._

_Unbeknownst to him is that someone did see, hidden behind a tree. They had gotten a picture, clear as day of him and Soonyoung kissing._

_It’s weeks after, when the beginning of exams season starts, that he feels off. As if someone was watching him but he brushes it off as paranoia and anxiety from upcoming exams and lack of sleep. He doesn’t mention it to anyone, not wanting to cause any unnecessary panic, shrugging it off entirely until one day he’s walking back to his dorm. Just getting back from a short ‘date’ with Soonyoung. It was a simple cat cafe outing, a place small where they would get privacy, allowing patrons to have a small room to themselves. He notices a man in a suit following him. He wouldn’t think anything of it but he realizes that no college student is walking around in a suit, especially with the coming summer weather. It’s still broad daylight, however conveniently no one was around._

_It causes Jihoon to have a spike of anxiety. He knew how to throw a punch, could swing a bat pretty hard, but he doesn’t know if the guy was concealing a weapon. He’s only about 10 meters from the dorm entrance, if he makes a run for it he could make it but he doesn’t want to startle the man tailing him. He starts getting a cold sweat, hand clenching his phone in case he had to call the police._

_He’s now 5 meters away and the man hasn't tried anything, so maybe Jihoon’s just panicking, but the thought flies through his head as he feels a hand on his shoulder. He gulps, “Lee Jihoon,” he hears._

_He turns behind him and sees a guy in a suit, around him he can see another man speaking into some type of an intercom system, but the guy doesn’t seem too threatening, for now, Jihoon has his guard up, “Your presence is requested at the royal palace.”_

_Jihoon blinks, not expecting that curveball thrown at him. One does not simply get invitations to the palace of all places. His intuition tells him that something bad is going to come out of this but he can’t so no to the invitation, so he nods as the man leads him into a car with heavily tinted windows._

_He nervously plays with his fingers as his brain racks up different thoughts on why_ his _presence was needed. But then again certain variables in his life might warrant his presence, aka dating the prince for one. Did something happen? He gulps, having the urge to text Soonyoung, but the men are keeping a tight watch on his movements and his gut tells him not to move. They arrive at the palace and the men escort him out of the car and into the gates. He can’t take time to appreciate the beautiful structure of the ancient palace, as the men lead him into a room. Sliding the door open, to reveal a low traditional table and two sitting cushions on each side. He notices a tea kettle and two cups on the table. He looks at the men._

_“Take a seat, she’ll be here soon,” One says gruffly, before exiting the room and sliding the door closed behind him. Jihoon exhales a shaky breath, assuming “she” is referring to the person requesting his presence. He takes a seat cautiously and lets his hands fall on his lap, nervously playing with them once again._

_The door opens and he stiffens seeing a woman enter the room. She looks nice, but there's a menacing aura. Elegance and grace are in her stance and she stalks her way up to the table, taking the seat in front of him. She looks to be in her early 40’s maybe younger, it was hard to tell with the makeup adorning her face to give her a smooth, sharp, and dangerous look._

_“Lee Jihoon, I’ve been wanting to meet you for a long time,” She smiles, nothing in it is welcoming, it intimidates Jihoon and causes more uneasiness in his stomach and the hair on the back of his neck to stiffen. He knew that something bad was coming out of this meeting._

_What he didn’t know was it would throw his life into a new path._

\-----

“Oh, you’re home early,” He hears Soonyoung say in surprise as Eunbyul runs past him, toothbrush still in her mouth to run up to greet her father.

Jihoon smiles and scrunches his face as his daughter tries to talk to him with the bubbles of bubble gum flavored toothpaste in her mouth, “Honey, go rinse off your mouth first,” 

Eunbyul giggles running back into the bathroom she came from, and Jihoon watches her endearingly, “Yeah, they let me go early today,” he smiles up to Soonyoung who nods and smiles back.

It’s nearing 3 months since Soonyoung entered his life again and it seems Jihoon’s life falls into a steady rhythm, a semblance of a normal routine once again. Wake up, drop Eunbyul off at school, head to his first job dealing with short meetings, grabbing coffee, and taking notes. Followed by going back to the school to teach kids how to sing, get teased by Jeonghan, then returned home. The only thing different from his old routine is of course Soonyoung coming during Tuesday and Friday night for his turn to watch over Eunbyul while he takes up producing with Bumzu.

The little girl comes back out from the bathroom, mouth now clear of toothpaste, “Daddy can you read me a story tonight?” she asks excitingly, he smiles and nods, “Of course, go choose a book.”

“You seem to be in a good mood today, something happened?” Soonyoung asks as they bring Eunbyul into her room to tuck her into bed for the night. 

Jihoon hums smiling, he indeed is in a good mood, a great mood in fact from the news he got with his session with Bumzu tonight, “Nothing much,” he says shrugging, playing it cool before he drops it, “Just one of my demos got chosen to be on a new groups album and I’m finally getting my name out there,” He says smiling proudly. 

Bumzu and he had been working hard to refine Jihoon’s lyrics and compositions. Apparently, during the day when Jihoon was teaching at Eunbyul’s school, the CEO had dropped by Bumzu’s studio to look over compositions and Bumzu showed him Jihoon’s demos and the CEO loved them that he marked them to be used in an upcoming boy groups debut album. He would be credited and was invited to work to direct the members during the recording

Soonyoung's face lightens up, “Nothing much? Jihoon that’s amazing!” he exclaims.

Jihoon smiles, “I know, I couldn’t believe it when they told me,” it’s been his dream making music. He fell in love with music at a young age and wanted to make it so he threw himself into it. Dedicating his time to learn how to compose; spending days and long nights writing lyrics.

His plan was to go straight into it once he finished college, but of course, his plans changed for Eunbyul. He had to sacrifice a lot for Eunbyul. Of course, he doesn’t regret making those sacrifices, it comes with parenting, he held up because he knew the opportunities would come again, spending time with his daughter when she's young doesn't. He loved music, but he loved his daughter as well.

“I always knew you were going to be a big producer someday,” Soonyoung says, and Jihoon rolls his eyes, still smiling, “Don't exaggerate it’s just one song, besides it’s not even the title track,”

“Yeah but it’s a start, mark my words people are going to fall in love with it and want more, and then you’ll be the next big thing,” It causes Jihoon’s chest to warm up as he laughs. Soonyoung has always been optimistic and supportive, it's comforting.

“Hopefully,” He says, but Soonyoung isn’t done.

“I'm serious, it would be crazy if people don’t, your songs are great!” Soonyoung says excitedly, “I don’t know all the technical terms but I remember all the songs you showed me when we were teens and they were masterpieces.”

Jihoon flushes red at Soonyoung’s praise. He showed very little people his songs, only a handful of people got to hear them, especially if they weren’t for a specific project. But the thing about the songs he had shown Soonyoung was that they were all love songs, songs he made specifically thinking about the other. It didn't cross his mind that Soonyoung had remembered them. It seems the other realizes what he says and flushes as well, but he continues smiling proudly. Jihoon can’t find himself to meet his soft gaze.

Luckily for him Eunbyul picks the story she wants to hear and they tuck her in for the night. It doesn’t take long for the girl's eyes to droop, falling into slumber. He switches off the light and he meets Soonyoung in the living room.

“We should celebrate or something,” Soonyoung brings up as Jihoon walks him over to the entry per usual.

Jihoon shakes his head, “It's okay we don’t have to, Byul’s birthday is next week we can combine the celebration since we’re spending the weekend at the amusement park,” he shrugs.

Soonyoung had pestered him for weeks and had Eunbyul in on the pestering and at that point, he couldn’t say no. So he was allowing Soonyoung to buy the tickets the weekend following Eunbyul’s birthday. However, at the mention of the girl’s birthday Soonyoung pauses putting on his shoes, and has a look of a grimace.

“About her birthday,” Soonyoung starts off slowly, Jihoon tilts his head in confusion. Soonyoung swallows, “There’s this three-day conference I have to attend in Japan and it overlaps over her birthday, and I can’t skip out on it.”

Jihoon blinks in surprise, he doesn’t know why but he’s disappointed, but he swallows it, choosing not to show it. He nods, “That's okay, you’d be back for the weekend right?” he was to make sure, he knew Eunbyul would be sad if her other father wouldn’t be able to see her on her big day, but she’d be even more upset if they had to cancel her promised trip to the amusement park.

Soonyoung nods, “Of course, I wouldn’t miss that for the world,” he says sincerely, “Are you sure it’s okay?” he adds worriedly.

Jihoon nods his head, “Yeah, it’s understandable, don’t worry, long as you make it up to Eunbyul during the weekend,” he smiles reassuringly. Soonyoung releases a breath of relief.

“I’ll try to call the day of,” Soonyoung says as he grabs his coat, “I might have Wonwoo drop off my gift to her, hopefully, she won’t be too sad with that-” he starts rambling off. Jihoon knows Soonyoung was beating himself over it, he shakes his head.

“Soonyoung it’s fine don't worry,” the other pauses his rambling and gives a small sheepish look.

“Sorry, I just... don’t want to disappoint her,” Soonyoung shrugs, playing with his earring. Instinctively Jihoon reaches up to take Soonyoung’s hand away from his ear. He’s always had a bad habit, he had gotten the piercings as an act of rebellion, Jihoon scolding him in the past for playing with them, afraid they'd get infected.

He knew Soonyoung did it when he was nervous, like how Jihoon picked and played with his fingers. Back then they tried to stop each other’s habits in a form of comfort. It was second nature for him to reach out, a second nature he had forgotten he had,

“You won’t disappoint her,” he says quietly and looks up to Soonyoung and regrets it.

They're close, he didn’t realize how close he had gotten to Soonyoung’s personal space, he doesn’t even realize their hands are still connected. It gets quiet between them, but it isn’t uncomfortable, the opposite really, it’s familiar, comforting in a way. It causes Jihoon’s heart to speed up because this familiarity only comes with Soonyoung from their past of intimacy that he tried desperately to forget. He feels the urge to lean closer, but he swallows it down, he can’t be doing this. He can’t. He shouldn’t. He gulps moving away, breaking Soonyoung out of his trance as well. They blink at each other, knowing they both felt that compelling warmth but Jihoon chooses to ignore it like he’s choosing to ignore his heart hammering in his chest and the possibility that he isn’t over Soonyoung like he initially thought.

“Goodnight Soonyoung,” He says softly, avoiding eye contact with the other male disconnecting their hands. Soonyoung nods, “Goodnight Jihoon,” he gives a smile as he exits.

Jihoon lets a shaky breath, trying to calm himself down. He needs to get a grip. There are reasons he can’t be feeling this away around Soonyoung. He swallows, he can’t allow himself to have them, not now.

\---

The following days up to Eunbyul’s birthday are uneventful for the most part. Jihoon, with the help of Bumzu, gets started on finalizing a guide of his song, and slowly they start recording for the official song. It’s like he dreamed, warmth fills his chest as he directs the members of the group into singing the lyrics. He gets giddy as he's the one who was sitting in the producer chair as he slowly starts mixing audio tracks together. 

Soonyoung flies out for the conference on Tuesday night deciding to take a night flight so he could at least spend Tuesday with Eunbyul. He explained to the girl why he wouldn’t be able to see her on her birthday, luckily the girl doesn’t seem too disappointed only mildly pouting at the news but makes Soonyoung promise her he’d be there on Sunday for the amusement park.

April 17th, Eunbyul’s birthday, lands on a Thursday that year. They don’t do much for birthdays, it’s almost always been a quiet affair of having a small get together consisting of Junhui, Jeonghan, and his mother. The only exception had been Eunbyul’s first birthday because his mother insisted on having a traditional doljanchi. 

Junhui is always the first one to come over, present in hand. Eunbyul greets him excitingly and thanks him for the gift. Junhui comes over first to help Jihoon cook the side dishes for the dinner. Usually, his mother would come during this time as well but she had something to attend so she’d be coming later.

He hears his phone ring for a video call, and he checks the ID and sees it was Soonyoung. He looks mildly surprised, but shrugs, he did say he would call. He slides the screen to answer and is greeted by the face of Soonyoung. The other looks neat and tidy, his hair slightly styled neatly in a side part, giving him a put-together look, one that Jihoon often sees when the royal is featured in interviews and speeches. From what Jihoon could see the other was still in a formal get-up of a suit, but his tie was slightly loosened. 

“Hey, how’s the conference,” Jihoon says leaning back on the counter, the other sighs and pouts, “Tiresome and boring,” he whines out. Jihoon holds back a smile because now the put-together look drops and he knows he’s not speaking to the king of the country but rather just Soonyoung.

“Did Wonwoo drop off my gift this morning?” Soonyoung inquires and Jihoon nods, remembering waking up to soft nocks on his apartment door only to open up to the tall man handing him a gift bag with little explanation.

“Yup, I told you, you didn’t need to get a gift since you’re already getting the tickets,” he nags lightly, but Soonyoung just shrugs, “Our little star deserves the best don't you think?”

Jihoon laughs lightly, “Speaking of her, I’m guessing you called to talk to her,” He smiles and Soonyoung brightens up nodding, “Promised to give a call didn’t I?” Jihoon rolls his eyes and calls Eunbyul over to the kitchen. The girl skips forward and Jihoon hands her the phone. Upon seeing her father the girl yells excitedly and Soonyoung joins in. 

Jihoon rolls his eyes but smiles fondly and tells Eunbyul to go sit on the couch to talk to her Papa. As the girl walks away Jihoon smiles and returns his attention to cooking but Junhui gives him a teasing smile. Jihoon looks cautiously before tilting his head, “What?”

Junhui shrugs, “Nothing,” but he continues to look smug so Jihoon pouts, “No you want to say something, say it.”

Junhui shrugs again, “Oh it’s nothing, you two just seem so domestic,” he says turning away, “You sure you two aren’t together,” He doesn’t need to be facing Jihoon to know that the shorter was blushing at his teasing.

“No we aren’t together, we’re just comfortable,” He says crossing his arms, choosing to ignore the domestic comment because he can’t argue, they do look domestic. “That’s all.”

“Sure,” Junhui’s tone is teasing to no end, but he decides to have mercy and drops it after, focusing back on cooking.

The rest of the night goes off without a hitch. Jeonghan comes and helps set up the table after handing Eunbyul a small gift bag. His mother comes next, giving the girl 3 wrapped up boxes. He nags his mother that she shouldn’t spoil her too much, and she nags back as Eunbyul’s grandmother it’s her job. The other guests laugh and they eat dinner with light conversations. A warmth spreads through Jihoon’s chest as he’s surrounded by the small family he had gathered, it’s nice. Everyone on the table had brought him happiness one way or another.

But, he can’t help feel something was missing, however, he doesn’t dwell on it and continues to bask in the moment

They move from the table to the living room to watch Eunbyul open presents. Luckily Jihoon thought ahead and hid Soonyoung’s present for the girl to open later, not wanting his Mom or Jeonghan to question who the gift was from. He didn’t want to explain to them who Eunbyul’s other father was.

She opens the presents, getting some new dolls and clothes and kindly thanks everyone for their gift. Quietly they all wish each other goodnight and it goes from five to two. Before he has Eunbyul change, he brings out Soonyoung’s gift and the girl opens it, marveling at the new toy tea set. Jihoon marvels at it too because it looks too pretty to be a toy set. It looks expensive as well. The cups were white with fine detailing of silver creating floral-like patterns. The kettle was nicely decorated with fake jewels and the same silver patterns. He’d have to ask Soonyoung how much it was, but knowing the other he’d shrug off the question, but for now, he can’t be mad because Eunbyul looks all too excited about the set, already blabbering off that she was going to play with it the next time Soonyoung watches her.

\---

Light music fills the grand ballroom and the elite mingle together over glasses of champagne in fancy dresses and suits. Sighing for the nth time tonight, Soonyoung checks his watch, he’d had an hour left before it was suitable for him to call it in for the night and return back to his hotel room to pack up and return back to Seoul. It had been the last day of conferences, a gala was held in celebration. Soonyoung didn’t mind the fancy parties all that much, he liked the good tasting champagne and enjoyed them when he had one of his friends accompanying him for the night. But today’s gala wasn’t really the case. He can see many familiar faces in the crowd but he wasn’t comfortable enough to go up to start conversations. And besides, he’d much rather be somewhere else right now.

Usually, he’d be wishing to be home to a lonely house in bed, but his mind brings up images of a small apartment, a little girl running around filling the room with laughter, and finally one of Jihoon and his stingray-esque smile. He doesn’t know when he started longing for it more than his actual home, but he knows it’s long been considered his home in his heart.

“Not joining in on dancing I see,” He hears someone say in Japanese with a teasing tone, he turns and faces Hirai Momo and blinks in surprise. Though he shouldn’t be surprised to see the other at the gala. The woman worked in the communication department between Japan and South Korea.

“You know I don’t enjoy these types of things,” He replies back in Japanese, the two had met in similar circumstances like this, but unlike others who approached him for gain, the woman didn’t have any ulterior motives of the sort. They talked, complained about events, and other politicians for the night, and Soonyoung enjoyed it, it was rare to find someone genuine in this type of environment. He found Momo as a good company during these events, and the two had a steady friendship going on. He takes notice of the ring on the girl’s finger, “I see Heechul finally proposed.”

Momo smirks, showing off the ring, “You didn’t see the articles about it?” tone still teasing.

Soonyoung shrugs, “Been busy,” it's the truth he is, hadn't had time to read gossip articles.

“You know it’s about time for you to start seeing people, I’m hearing that your advisors are pushing for it,” She says sipping her drink. Soonyoung doesn’t bother asking how she heard knowing how easy gossip passes through palace officials.

Momo looks past him and grimaced, “Speaking of that, palace official Im Yoori is making our way from 4 o’clock.”

Soonyoung glances, accidentally making eye contact. He internally sighs, he knew the lady was here and had planned to avoid her at all cost but now that they’ve met eyes he can’t run. The lady stalks up to them and offers a smile. The two try to hold in their grimace, the smile always held ulterior motives.

“Your highness, Ms. Hirai, good evening,”

“Mrs. Im,” Momo bows, she pretends to look in the distance, “Oh I see Heechul calling me over, I’m afraid I’ll take my leave now,” she says apologetically, once she’s out of the official's line of sight she gives Soonyoung an apologetic look and mouth’s Goodluck in Korean. He has to resist the urge to roll his eyes and calls her a traitor in his mind for leaving him alone.

Nonetheless, he put on a pleasant face and smiled back at the woman, “Mrs. Im, good evening,”

“Glad I was able to catch you!” She says, “You haven't stopped by the manor like you said you would,” she says, acting disappointed.

He gives a sheepish smile, “My apologies, I’m afraid I’ve been busy as of late,” It’s not a flat out lie, but then again he did have time to stop by once, it just he doesn’t want to, but she didn’t need to know that.

“No matter,” she shrugs off, “My daughter attended tonight as well, I can re-introduce you two now!” She says coming straight for it and Soonyoung gives her that, she’s very persistent. He has no excuse so internally he sighs and nods and allows her to lead him to Im Nayoung. She introduces them to each other and they bow politely to each other before she goes off leaving the two awkwardly standing next to each other.

He remembers Nayoung from when she came over as a kid with her mother. She was older than him by a mere 6 months, born in the December of the year before him. She was quiet as a kid and they didn’t interact much outside of those dinner visits. He didn’t know much about her besides that she had a mostly emotionless face. The woman in front of him is no different, but the other is undoubtedly pretty, with smooth and dainty features, however, he wasn’t interested. The other seems to return the same uninterest as she doesn’t spare him a second glance and gives a short grimace as her mother leaves.

“It’s been a while,” he smiles because while he’s here he should start a conversation, the other sighs, and gives a small smile, as if apologetic.

“Sorry about my mother dragging you here.”

He doesn’t want to make the other feel that he’s burdened, “No, it’s fine she’s a bit-”

“-Annoying? Overbearing? It’s fine you can say it,” she shrugs and Soonyoung is really taken back by how aware the other is, but then again she’d probably be the one to experience it the most.

“I was going to say persistent, but that works too,” it garners a laugh from the others and a comfortable silence comes over them. Soonyoung decides it isn't too bad, but he gets bored and it would be rude to walk away now. He’s also sure that the woman was watching from afar and wouldn’t be satisfied if they didn’t have a long conversation. He looks at Nayoung and realizes the girl is staring at something. He follows her line of sight and sees her staring at Zhou Jieqiong, a representative from Hong Kong.

“You should ask her to dance,” he says, she slightly jumps in surprise, “I don’t know what you're talking about,” she says brushing it off but Soonyoung knows better.

“I heard Jieqiong is nice, she wouldn’t mind dancing,” he offers. The girl sighs and turns to face him with a sad smile.

“Soonyoung have you ever been in love with something in your grasp, but knew you couldn’t have it?” She asks and it takes him by surprise, it was a hard-hitting question. He clenches at his champagne glass and gulps.

He looks at her, she doesn’t seem to be looking for answers with ill motives, rather she looks at the girl in the distance with sadness in her eyes, a longing. A longing he can see in himself and realizes it’s a genuine question so he answers honestly.

“Yes,” he says staring off to the distance thinking about movie nights, soft giggles, and a sweeter than honey singing voice.

“So you understand why I can’t ask her to dance,” Nayoung says solemnly, but Soonyoung won’t have it, he was a hopeless romantic at heart.

“But she’s in your grasp, just go for it, who cares about the things stopping you from getting it,” he encourages. The irony of him of all people saying it, but he knows the situation is different, Jihoon was in his sight, but nowhere near his grasp.

The girl pauses, pondering on the thought, “It would be difficult to fight against the things stopping me,” she says cryptically, now changing her glance to someone else. Soonyoung follows her gaze and realizes she’s looking at her own mother and realizes just how much of an awful woman the older woman was.

“Forget her, she can’t dictate you forever,” He says truthfully, he understands why parents are so overbearing, just wanting the best but there are lines they shouldn’t cross.

“What about you?” she asks then, “Why don’t you go after what you're chasing.”

He looks to her before looking away, “To tell you the truth, I had him in my hold,” he doesn’t see a need to lie to her. It was obvious she wasn’t a spy for her mother or anything of the sort.

“But?” she says knowing that there was more.

“But,” he sighs out, “He decided he didn’t want to be in my hold,” he smiles sadly. It’s a mystery to him why Jihoon had left him that night. It was a bigger signal to him that Jihoon didn’t want to see him again when he didn’t come to him about Eunbyul. He wonders if it weren’t for that chance encounter would he have ever seen him again.

Nayoung gives him a sad look, “But he’s in your grasp still, right?”

Soonyoung shakes his head, “In my sight, but nowhere near my grasp again.” It was the truth. He could see Jihoon again, be blessed enough to have the other man in his presence, be able to have a semblance of comfort around the other in a steady friendship. But even then, Jihoon wasn’t going to be in his hold anytime soon, not in the way Soonyoung wants him to anyways. Being able to see Jihoon smile, see him laugh, see him happy was different from being the reason behind that smile, those soft giggles, that happiness.

“You could turn it around,” she offers.

“It’ll be a losing battle,” he won’t be selfish and try, for now, he’ll take what he can get.

“You can’t tell me to fight when you don’t fight as well,” Soonyoung looks at her in surprise, and she smiles genuinely for the first time in the night.

“If he was in your hold once, more the reason to try again, right?” Nayoung says genuinely, “He’d be crazy not to give you another chance,”

He laughs lightly, considering it, “Maybe,” he mumbles, “I’ll try if you at least try to talk to her tonight?” he offers. Nayoung rolls her eyes but continues smiling, “It’s on then,”

She raises her glass and they seal the deal with a toast. Before they part they exchange numbers, somewhat to appeal to Nayoung’s mother for the night, but mostly because they found each other good company. Besides, it was obvious they were playing for two different teams.

On his flight to Seoul, he thinks through the conversation, maybe he could try again. Woo and sweep Jihoon off his feet. But he doesn’t know if he has the courage to. It was setting himself for more heartbreak. 

He sighs. They were just back to being on comfortable terms as well, he wouldn’t want to mess that up. And there was still so much baggage to unpack, things left unsaid.

However, his mind brings up the small moments they had together in the past few weeks when watching Eunbyul. The warmth that filtered in his chest when they shared quiet moments, moments where they were close, just staring at each other with longing. He knows Jihoon probably feels it too, he notices when the other falls into similar trances. 

He sighs again at his weak resolve. He had fought harder for more difficult things, debated heavily with politicians about changing countries policies and rules, why was he so ready to give up on something he held so important. There was hope, it was small and fleeting, but it was there. He shakes his head, settling to aim higher. They could unpack the heavy baggage later, for now, he’ll start small.

\-----

Sunday is the big day for the amusement park trip. For the first time in years Eunbyul is the one to wake him up, excitedly jumping on his bed, he groans lightly as he feels her weight flop down on his stomach.

“Daddy wake up! Wake up we hafta get ready to go!” she says, continuing her bouncing. He groans, grabbing her waist and pulling her down for a hug. She squirms in his hold, trying to escape.

He opens his eyes lightly, wincing at the sunlight and checking the digital clock on his desk. It was only 8, Soonyoung told him he would pick them up around 9:30, they had plenty of time.

“Little star we have plenty of time, let Daddy sleep,” He whines, “C’mon Byul-ah let’s sleep,” keeping the girl in her hold, she continues whining, “Noo it’s time to get up!

He chuckles knowing the girl was excited so he sighs loosening her hold, “Fine fine,”

The girl smiles but Jihoon smirks devilishly before jamming his fingers to her sides declaring a tickles war. The girl squeals and giggles small tears form in her eyes. It’s not long before she tries to escape his hold and tries to give in a few tickles of her own. Jihoon doesn’t let her, only bringing her into his hold again and attacks her with relentless tickles.

“Daaaad,” she whines between her giggles, “Stop we have to get ready!” she repeats her original objective. He laughs lightly deciding to have mercy stopping his attacks.

“Okay, since the little star wishes it,” Finally letting the girl go before sitting up to stretch. The girl hops off the bed, waiting patiently for her father to get off as well

They walk into the kitchen together and just opt to make cereal and toast because Jihoon didn’t feel like cooking. After the light breakfast, he helps Eunbyul choose what she wants to wear. She chooses some black capris and a white shirt with embroidered pink flowers on the sleeves. But they were hidden by her light denim jacket that had stars embroidered on the cuffs and collar. Jihoon decides to match with her because the girl begs him, claiming she wanted to be just like daddy. Honestly, he doesn’t mind it, but he’d rather not admit that.

So he throws on a light pair of ripped jeans, tucks in a white shirt, and wears a black denim jacket. It wasn’t completely the same, but it followed the color scheme. Like he predicted they had plenty of time left until Soonyoung would pick them up so he decided to do Eunbyul’s hair. It’s nothing much, he wasn't skilled enough to do fancy braids. With the top half of her hair, he puts them into two little space buns, using various clips and some hair spray to keep flyaways in check. 

There's still time left over and Eunbyul waits patiently, playing a game on her iPad. He sighs and looks at himself in the mirror. ‘Would it be too much to do his own hair?’ He thinks as he plays with the hairs that fall on his face. The brown he had dyed it to started becoming ashy. It was also getting long again, he would have to trim and dye it soon. He had time to style it so he shrugs his overthinking and turns on his old hair curler. Curling hairs lightly to make waves curling away from his face. It’s subtle and makes him appear softer. He eyes out the small makeup palette Jeonghan he had gifted him for when he was setting him up for dates. He stops himself wondering why he was considering putting on makeup, it wasn’t like it was a date or something, he bites his lip. He sighs and just opts to put a sheer gloss on so his lips weren’t dry.

A few minutes later there's a knock at the door, Jihoon recognizes the pattern of knocks as Soonyoung. He rolls his eyes, the other barely uses the passcode as Jihoon tells him to. He walks up to the door and opens it up but his nagging stays in his throat as he sees Soonyoung smiling charmingly at him. By some miracle, the other is dressed matching him and Eunbyul. He has on tight ripped black jeans and tucked in white shirt. Like the two he was sporting a denim jacket as well, a light-washed one matching Eunbyul’s. The other looks good. Vastly different from the designer suits and business wear he puts on during conferences and meetings. He’s always had good proportions to pull off many outfits. Jihoon doesn’t realize he was checking the other out until Soonyoung coughs.

“Hey, ready to go?” The king says, raising his keys, Jihoon feels his ears flushing. He doesn’t know why he’s so flustered. He’s seen Soonyoung in casual clothing before. Jihoon nods and calls Eunbyul over to place on her shoes. She runs over excitedly to give Soonyoung a hug on his legs. The other affectionately squishes her cheeks before helping her with her shoes. Jihoon uses the time to place his own shoes and double-checks if he had his keys, phone, and wallet.

They walked over to Soonyoung’s silver Nissan Altima, the other was smart enough to use one of his less flashy cars. Jihoon however does notice a few black cars scattered in the parking lot. He gulps as he notices the men sitting in the car talking through earpieces.

“They're my guards,” Soonyoung says and it doesn’t aid Jihoon’s worries, “Don’t worry they’re my most trusted men, they're under strict contract about all of this. They’ll keep their distance too, won’t even notice them,”

Jihoon nods, breathing easier, for a second he thought they were under _her_.

It’s understandable. Soonyoung was the king, they’d be in a public setting so he’d need guards, he tries to calm himself as he buckles Eunbyul in at the backseat. Jihoon hops in the front passenger as Soonyoung goes behind the wheel. What he doesn’t expect is Soonyoung to lean over as Jihoon goes to buckle in his own seat. They both freeze, realizing that Soonyoung had leaned over to buckle Jihoon in.

“Old habits die hard, am I right?” Soonyoung laughs awkwardly as he leans back into his own seat and starts the car. Jihoon flushes red and Soonyoung wasn’t doing any better.

“We should go soon before the lines are long,” Jihoon coughs out, buckling his own seat, and Soonyoung nods. Shifting the car into drive to exit the parking lot.

Eunbyul, oblivious to the awkward atmosphere, asks if they could listen to music and Soonyoung turns on the radio which helps lighten the air as Eunbyul sings along with the pop songs. It's not long before Soonyoung joins in as well with his over the top singing that causes Eunbyul to giggle as she tries to out-sing Soonyoung.

Jihoon tries to hide his smile and rolls his eyes at their antics. Soonyoung of course notices and nudges him on the shoulder, “Cmon Ji, don't be a party pooper, I know you want to sing too,” he teases.

Jihoon shakes his head, “No thank you,” Soonyoung pouts but he smiles mischievously.

“Eunbyul-ah don’t you want to hear your dad sing too?” he asks Eunbyul briefly looking at her through the rearview mirror. The girl's face brightens up and excitement and nods.

“Daddy sings with us!” the girl urges and spews out a number of pleas. Soonyoung smirks and joins in as well. Jihoon groans and sighs before singing the chorus to the pop song playing. The two other passengers smile in satisfaction and join in. It’s a messy harmony of giggles and overdramatic vocals but it brings a warmth to Jihoon’s chest and a smile to his face.

They arrive at the park shortly, luckily finding parking closer to the entrance. Soonyoung puts on dark shades in an effort to hide his identity better. Though he already looks like a regular on goer instead of the King with his casual clothes on. It's a sunny day as well so people would question it. The media doesn’t actively stalk him due to the royal family's control of the media. Although they can never be too cautious if someone recognized him and posted it, that alone would cause a plethora of trouble.

As they walk to the gates Soonyoung lifts Eunbyul up and onto his shoulders, carefully holding her legs, and sprints to the line. Eunbyul laughs, leaning forward to hold onto Soonyoungs arms.

“Careful before she falls!” he nags catching up to the two, “I’m not going to let her fall,” Soonyoung laughs out, slowing his pace for Jihoon to join them. They fall into the line for pre-paid tickets.

The line isn't too long even if it was a weekend. Like Soonyoung predicted the park wasn’t too busy, it was the middle of April so there weren’t too many tourists and the schools had started again so not many college kids were out to venture either. It was mostly small families and occasional couples.

Jihoon doesn’t realize that the three of them were part of the small family category until they arrive at the ticket booth when the worker scans their tickets, “Family outing with your husband and daughter?” She smiles up at Soonyoung and Jihoon brain short circuits. They did look like a family. From their matching outfits to Eunbyul perched on Soonyoung’s shoulder.

Soonyoung smiles shyly, “Yup, a little gift for her birthday,” he says, gesturing to Eunbyul who’s looking past the gates to the different rides and booths set up past it. He doesn’t bother to correct the husband part, and Jihoon flushes at that more but doesn’t bring it up. They didn’t need to correct a stranger.

The lady smiles, clicking the button to open the gates, “Enjoy your day in Seoul Land!” she says as they go through a quick security scan. Once they are inside the park Soonyoung carefully places her back on the ground while Jihoon grabs a pamphlet of the map.

“Honey no running!” He hears Soonyoung yell and in the corner he can see Eunbyul a few meters away from them, “Then hurry, I wanna go on rides!” She says shaking with excitement.

Jihoon chuckles at her impatient nature, it reminds him too much of Soonyoung. The other runs up next to her equally excited, “We have all day, no need to rush,” Soonyoung says easily, taking one of Eunbyul’s hands into his.

“Your Papa’s right,” Jihoon says, catching up to the two smiling, he opens up the pamphlet a little overwhelmed with all the attractions. On the side, there were even details on where they could find the park mascots for pictures, “What should we do first?” he asks Soonyoung, who comes closer to look over the map.

He doesn’t realize how close the other is until he can feel the warm presence of his shoulder next to his, from this proximity he could smell Soonyoung’s cologne. It’s the same from years ago, his mind brings up the same brand that Jihoon had said he liked best on Soonyoung. He swallows and tries to hide his blush, he can’t be having these thoughts right now. 

“We’re closer to the Flume ride,” Soonyoung mumbles, referring to a roller coaster that went down a water slide, “Does that sound fun, Byul?”

The girl nods and they make their way to the line. It’s a short wait, especially because Soonyoung had bought them the magic passes to bypass regular lines. They’re ushered into a cart that was painted like a log. Byul sits in the first seat, Jihoon takes the middle and Soonyoung takes the last. The ride isn’t too long and the drop wasn’t too steep to make Jihoon’s stomach drop, but it did give an adrenaline rush. He could hear both Eunbyul and Soonyoung cheer as they went down. Their shirts get a little wet from the ride but it’s okay because Eunbyul is laughing and smiling.

They continue to file into the lines for various rides including a carousel, spinning teacups, and small roller coasters. They avoided the rides with big drops and roller coasters, which Jihoon’s stomach very much appreciated. Since most rides were two-seaters and Eunbyul didn’t reach the height requirement for most rides to be able to ride alone they took turns going on rides with her. Jihoon watched from the sidelines with a smile as Soonyoung and Eunbyul went around in the tiny carts decorated like sky-boats. Every so often he snapped a picture, but because Soonyoung was in the picture he couldn’t post them anywhere. However, he still took them for the memories. So far the day was going really well.

“Look papa a photo booth! Can we take a picture!” The girl's eyes shine with excitement as she looks at the white photo booth stand.

“I don’t see why not,” Soonyoung says as the girl drags him past the curtains, Jihoon smiles as we watch the situation, but Eunbyul pokes her head out of the curtain, “Daddy why aren’t you joining us?”

Jihoon blinks, “We have plenty of pictures together, go take some with your Papa,” he smiles but the girl pouts, “I want a picture with both you and papa, we don’t have any,”

Jihoon looks in surprise, now thinking they didn’t. It was always either He and Eunbyul or Eunbyul and Soonyoung. There’s no excuse not to have one so he shrugs and joins them, already seeing Soonyoung having trouble with the touch screen menu.

“Still bad at technology I see,” Jihoon can’t help but tease, he remembers joking so much with Soonyoung about being the crown prince but could barely search the internet without help.

“Haha, just help me figure how to work this,” Soonyoung says as he taps on the screen with more pressure needed. Jihoon laughs and navigates through it easily. He picks up Eunbyul so she could be seen by the camera. The booth is small so Soonyoungs stays close. Jihoon tries not to think about their shoulders touching in order to save himself a blush.

The booth takes 4 photos, so for the decision for one with regular smiles and 1 person would choose 1 pose and the others would copy. They take the regular one first. Soonyoung chooses the next pose as his “tiger” paw pose. He and Eunbyul do it enthusiastically, scrunching their faces to look like tough tigers while Jihoon looks amused, holding back his laughter. Jihoon chooses the next, his signature pouty noot. Eunbyul’s choice of pose is simple finger hearts. Once the photos are done the screen pops up for them to decorate them with stickers.

They let Eunbyul decorate it cause the pictures were mainly for her. The booth prints out one physical copy and gives a code that they could use to digitally access it if they wanted to print their own. Eunbyul happily shows off the small strip of photos.

“Look I decorated it to be pretty,” She says proudly.

“It’s very pretty,” Soonyoung says, squishing her cheeks, which makes her smile brighter. Jihoon looks over the photo and indeed the girl had placed on various stickers of stars and hearts. It wasn’t too much but it was very adorable. 

“Eunbyul let me hold the photo so you don’t lose it okay?” Jihoon says and the girl happily gives it, Jihoon quickly tucks it into his wallet. It would be bad if someone saw the picture and noticed the King was in it, and even worse if they noticed how much the little girl looked like a combination of the pair. 

Looking at the photo he couldn’t help but think how much of an actual family they looked like. And yes one could argue they were a family, but they looked like a simple one with no complicated past. But the thought of them as a family didn’t bother him as much as it should have. The thoughts don’t really leave him, only lingering especially when they had sat down for a quick lunch and a break from all the walking. As he watched Soonyoung carefully wipe off food that missed Eunbyul’s mouth or scolded her lightly for playing with her food.

He couldn’t help but think about what-ifs and hypotheticals. What if he didn’t leave that night or if he went back to Soonyoung when he found out. How much different would his life be now? He would've gotten this family so much sooner. Or maybe his life would've fallen apart completely with the terms of the _deal_ . What if that meeting with _that_ woman never happened. Where would they be now?

“Jihoon?” He blinks out of his thoughts and realizes Soonyoung was speaking to him. The other looks at him worriedly, “You alright? I tried calling your name for a good minute.”

Jihoon nods immediately, “Yeah I’m fine, just thinking,” he tries to sound reassuring, “sorry what were you saying,”

“It’s getting late, how’s one last ride sound and then we can grab dinner on the way or something?” Jihoon nods, it was getting late, the sun would be setting soon.

They decide to end the trip on the ferris wheel, getting on one of the gondolas by the time the sun starts setting.

“I’ve never ridden a ferris wheel before,” Soonyoung confesses, as he takes a seat, watching through the glass windows as they get higher and higher, Eunbyul is by his side, forehead practically pressed against the window. Soonyoung lightly scolds her because the glass might be dirty.

Jihoon laughs lightly as he watches from his seat opposite of Soonyoung, “Me neither, don’t really go out much.”

Soonyoung laughs, “Yeah I remember,” It gets quiet like how it sometimes does when they bring up something from the past. It's nostalgic and comforting, like they both know they can’t let the past go, so they accept it.

Of course, some things from the past are left as taboo topics. Things that they pretend are things that didn’t happen, things that they aren't ready to talk about yet, things that they don’t want to unpack. Like the late nights where they professed their love, days filled with kisses and affection, that night in Busan. They’re comfortable with each other, but cautious and step around those parts of their past. 

Quietly they watch as the sun sets and how the park lights up for the night. It’s calm and tranquil as they walk back to the entrance. Before they leave the gates Soonyoung insists on buying merchandise from the character store and allows both Eunbyul and Jihoon to choose a souvenir. Jihoon looks at him pointedly, about to scold him for using his money because the items are overpriced for tourists.

“I already know what you're going to say,” Soonyoung says defensively, “But I won’t budge, let me buy you something, these count as gifts,” But Jihoon still looks sharply, “I’ll let you buy dinner,” Soonyoung says for compromise.

Jihoon thinks it over and sighs giving in. Eunbyul picks out a soft bear plush, while Jihoon grabs a simple keychain, still not wanting Soonyoung to spend so much. Soonyoung looks at the keychain and sighs but doesn’t say anything else as he goes in line to pay for the items. Jihoon decides to wait for the other outside with Eunbyul in tow - the girl started complaining that her feet were hurting from all the walking - to grab a drink. When Soonyoung comes out, he comes with another bag in tow.

Jihoon eyes it out suspiciously, “That seems like too many bags for 2 items,”

“Don’t get mad, they’re T-shirts there was a deal for 3, one for me, one for you, and one for the little star,” Soonyoung defends and Jihoon just lets him go with it.

The car ride back is quieter than the car ride from this morning, mostly because Eunbyul dozed off to sleep the second the car started moving.

“I hope she had fun,” Soonyoung says, glancing at the girl from the rearview mirror, “I felt really bad that I had to miss her actual birthday.”

Jihoon rolls his eyes but smiles reassuringly, “Don’t worry, she definitely had fun today,” Soonyoung smiles back, sparing Jihoon a glance before continuing to watch the road.

“What about you Hoonie? Did you have fun?”

Jihoon pauses at the use of his nickname, in these three months Soonyoung hadn’t let out any nicknames, always calling him simply Jihoon.

“You called me Hoonie,” he whispers out. Many people call him Hoonie, or variants of it, but hearing it from Soonyoung, especially after so long felt nice. It spread that familiar warmth in his chest.

Soonyoung hears it despite his quiet volume and bites his lips nervously, “Sorry, If you’re uncomfortable with it-”

“No, it’s okay!” Jihoon says all too quickly and flushes at his outburst, he takes in a deep breath, “We’re friends Soonyoung, we can use nicknames,” he gulps.

“It’s okay with me, Soonie,” he tested the name on his tongue. It's familiar, forming the syllables out, it feels good, it feels right and Jihoon knows it shouldn’t.

He watches as Soonyoung sighs in relief but in the darkness of the night, he misses his flushed ears. They stop by a quick drive through to buy a light meal before they pull into Jihoon’s apartment complex.

Soonyoung carries Eunbyul, who was still down for the count, as Jihoon took in the souvenirs. Quietly he unlocks his apartment and Soonyoung goes to place Eunbyul on the couch while Jihoon sets up the food on the counter. The situation feels so domestic, in Jihoon’s heart, it feels right. 

“Should probably wake her up so we can eat,” He says and Soonyoung hums, “I’ll wake her up, and then I’ll go.”

“You’re not staying to eat,” he says trying to swallow his disappointment. He had a whole day with the other, that should be enough. Like that the domestic filter falls and Jihoon reminds himself why he can’t have this actual family be something of a traditional one without complications.

“Yeah, I have to prepare some things for a few more meetings, and debrief the thing’s discussed in the conference,” Soonyoung says apologetically, Jihoon nods understandingly and helps the other wake Eunbyul up.

The girl pouts at the detail that her other father wouldn’t be staying longer, but that just causes a tighter hug at the door. Jihoon tells her to wash her hands as he stands by Soonyoung in the entryway. His thoughts about what if situations and hypotheticals creep up on him again. But this time instead of dwelling on mistakes and regrets, he shakes them off. He regrets a lot, admits to some mistakes but if he were to go back he probably wouldn’t change a thing. After all the situation brought him Eunbyul, even if he had to give things up he wouldn’t trade a thing for the little girl.

“What are you thinking about?” Soonyoung probes, Jihoon doesn’t know how Soonyoung still knows how to read him, but nonetheless, he entertains the question.

“Just about life,” He answers vaguely. I’m thinking about you, about our past, about how we got to this point, is what he wants to say but instead, he says, “Thinking about some regrets, somethings I wouldn’t want to change,”

Soonyoung raises his eyebrows in surprise, but Jihoon doesn’t miss how his smile falters and he could probably guess what the other is thinking. Their understanding of each other goes hand in hand, “Just for the record you’re not one of them, my regrets I mean,” he says earnestly, but he can’t bring himself to look at Soonyoung, “I wouldn’t regret meeting you when you bumped into me in high school and I don’t regret letting you back into my life.”

“You mean that?” Soonyoung asked, almost breathless, Jihoon nods and spares him a glance, which was a mistake.

Soonyoung’s looking at him with a soft gaze, a gaze Jihoon is all too familiar with. A gaze Jihoon has a million memories with, a gaze that haunts him sometimes at night when he struggles at writing lyrics, a gaze he can’t forget. His breath hitches and he really can’t feel it himself to look away from the gaze. Warmth spreads through him, and he notes he’s a step away from entering Soonyoung’s personal space. It would be easy to just walk back into his embrace.

But as much as he wants to cave in to it. He _can’t_ , his mind reminds him bitterly. It’s easy in theory, but it places him in more difficult situations. So despite his wants he stays put, “Thank you for today,” he says instead to break the trance, and it proves effective as Soonyoung looks away and nods with a lick of his lips.

“It was my pleasure,” Soonyoung says.

“Goodnight Soonyoung,” Jihoon thinks it’s the end of the interaction, but Soonyoung leans in and swipes his fingers near his cheek. His heart hammers, he’s worried that Soonyoung could hear it. But his instincts don’t tell him to push the other away like they should, instead he stills, waiting almost expectant. 

However, Soonyoung pulls back, as if never have leaned in, and Jihoon feels disappointed. “Sorry, you had a loose eyelash,” Soonyoung says easily, before smiling, charming as ever, “Goodnight Jihoonie,” he says taking his leave.

Jihoon is positive his whole body is red from head to toe. He feels dizzy and it’s not because of the multiple rides he had ridden during the day. However, his thoughts were spinning faster than many of the rides he went on. But one conclusion that he can grasp from his many thoughts is that he’s not over Soonyoung, not by a longshot. 

The realization is one that was a long time coming, he’s known it for a while, but decided to ignore it. Anyone could see it coming. Even then it hits him like a bucket of ice-cold water.

Jihoon’s life as he would currently describe it was a roller coaster full of coincidences, chance meetings, and things that throw him for a loop and overall mess with his head. Years ago he couldn’t imagine himself raising a kid while going through college and maybe one of the worst breakups in his life. Let alone be raising a 6-year-old at 26 while balancing two jobs and getting adjusted to having his ex, whom he still has feelings for, back in his life. The saying life was a box of chocolates was all too true. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOT WOOt plot train coming through, anyways hope you enjoyed that 
> 
> stream homerun and don't forget to vote and as always thank you for reading, I'll get the next chap out as soon as I can!


	8. New Resolves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihoon and Soonyoung confide in people about their feelings and come to new conclusions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woahh im back, Hi guys this chapter was long overdue so sorry about the wait. Life just got a bit busy for me, I got a new job and what not but I finally finished the chapter :D
> 
> This is one of the more plot-driven chapters so it was a bit harder to write but I'm really satisfied with it! Its also another long chapter, It's about 21 pages long aksjhdkasjd!
> 
> As always please ignore minor grammar and spelling mistakes I hope you do enjoy

_Im Yoori knew from the moment she was born she was destined to be great, to live lavish, to have it all. And for a long while, she did. Her father was a part of the royal advisors giving her family power, her mother was a high-end designer, making them rich. She was also friends with the prince Kwon Soonjae growing up, the prince’s closest and most trusted friend, and she had thought that one day they would get married and it would just tie the knot to her destiny. But to her embarrassment, she didn’t end up with the prince, no some no-name took that from her. Took her rightful place as the next queen. She was bitter about it, yes, but it didn’t stop her. She followed in her father’s footsteps in joining politics, becoming a head council member. Her plan was to simply find dirt on the new queen, convince Soonjae to divorce her, and seduce him._

_But the plan went straight down when she got pregnant, a miscalculation on her part. To cover the scandal she and the baby’s father were forced to marry._ _She thought it would’ve been the end, resented everything leading up to it; until the queen was announced to be expecting. An idea came to her head. If she couldn’t have her glory as a queen, her new child would._

_So she set her plan into action, bringing her daughter around the new prince, Soonyoung, any chance she could get. Dinner parties, simple meetings, any chance that Soonyoung would attend she would bring Nayoung along. However, the two didn’t talk like she’d hope so she added an extra push. Joking around with Soonjae about how their kids would look good together, jokingly adding that they should arrange a marriage. If she could secure it while the kids were young it would be great. Soonjae had laughed it off agreeing with her, but his wife didn’t agree. Youngmi didn’t like her, Yoori knew this well and shared the same feelings. Not one to give up so easily, Yoori had also brought up the idea of an arranged marriage with the old queen, Soonjae’s mother. The old queen was quite fond of Yoori, thinking of her like a second child, however, the queen had wished that Soonyoung find love on his own, like how Soonjae did. Internally she scoffed at the notion, but she pretended to align with the queen’s thoughts._

_It was only until the young prince became older that she decided to take extra steps. The young prince was approaching the age of 19 and had yet to take interest in any partner and had rejected anytime Yoori suggested that he should date her daughter. She was suspicious something was getting in the way especially since the prince would disappear from time to time, so she hired a private investigator. At the end of her desperation, she’d resort to blackmail if she found any dirt on the prince._

_However when the investigators brought back pictures of the prince kissing a boy an idea stirred in her head. She demanded any information about the other boy in the picture. They say heartbreak opens new doors for romance, so she’ll just give the prince a heartbreak._

\-----

He was screwed, Jihoon was so utterly screwed. His one rule for himself going into this co-parenting thing was not to fall for his ex, and here he was heart pounding at the thought of Soonyoung. Though a voice in his head that sounded way too much like Junhui would argue he didn’t really fall out of love, more like ignored the feelings that were always there. 

He was staring at his phone for what felt like an eternity. It was just one phone call, simple, he could do that. It was only to invite the other for dinner at Junhui’s palace. Junhui had invited their little family over because he wanted to try out a new recipe he had discovered. The date had fallen under one of Soonyoung’s days with Eunbyul so Junhui told him he was fine with extending the invitation. His heart was pounding unnecessarily. Maybe he should just text the other. 

Jihoon shakes his head, why was he backing out of a simple phone call? Again he needs to get a grip.

He gulps, finally clicking the contact to call. He took a deep breath in, if the other doesn’t answer then he’ll just shoot a text. 

The ringing comes to a pause and the smooth voice of Soonyoung is heard, _“Hoonie?”_

Jihoon gulps, practically feeling his heart leap out of his chest, he steadies himself and clears his throat. Act normal, he thinks to himself, _“_ Hey Young-ah, are you busy?”

 _“Well I was in the middle of a meeting,”_ he hears the other chuckle, Jihoon’s eyes widen alarmingly

“Then why did you answer?”

The other only laughs lightly in response, _“It was boring, I wanted a short break, so I excused myself to answer an important phone call,”_

Jihoon flusters at the fact that Soonyoung just implied that Jihoon’s calls were important to him but ignores it in order to nag the other, “What would other world politicians think if they heard the king calling meetings boring,” he teases lightly.

 _“They are boring,_ ” he can practically hear Soonyoung’s pout and he smiles at the thought of Soonyoung pouting and cheeks puffed up that just heavily contradict the business attire he was probably wearing. The mental image is incredibly endearing, _“It the same old discussions, I would rather listen to our little star babble on about her theory of elves living in the cabinets,”_

It brings out a hearty laugh from Jihoon, he knew all too well of Eunbyul’s theory, she used to leave out milk and snacks for them because she wanted to make friends with them, “The meetings are important Soon, you’re running a country you should pay attention.”

 _“I do, just not all the time,”_ Soonyoung mumbles, _“Besides I have an assistant taking notes in case I miss anything,”_

This whole discussion is setting alarm bells and the inner voice that sounds like Junhui is telling him that they’re flirting. Jihoon shakes his head, he can't get distracted, “Anyways I needed to talk to about this Friday,”

There’s a pause on the line, _“Did something happen?”_

Even if Soonyoung wasn't there, Jihoon could already see the other’s brows furrow with worry. Jihoon shakes his head.

“Jun wants Eunbyul and me to come over to try this new recipe he found,” Soonyoung hums in response, “Since it’s supposed to be your night he said I could also extend the invite to you.”

“ _Oh, are you sure it'll be okay for me to go?”_

“I don't see why not, Jun already knows besides it's your night with Eunbyul,” Jihoon shrugs, he didn't want to take away Soonyoung’s already limited time with Eunbyul.

 _“Alrighty, I’ll just come my usual time and we can go together,”_ Soonyoung says before pausing, _“I should probably head back soon,”_

Jihoon hums, “Okay I’ll let Junhui know, have fun in your meeting,”

_“I’ll try, but discussing how to split funds is not exciting,”_

Jihoon gives out another laugh before ending the call. He lets out a sigh of relief. His heart was hammering in his chest over a simple phone call. Just how far gone was he?

\---

“I’m just saying a little flirting can go a long way,” Nayoung says nonchalantly before taking a sip of the water in her glass.

Soonyoung shakes his head, “That will just make him uncomfortable.”

The two had been able to keep a steady contact, currently, they were at a garden party for some politicians' retirement. They have snuck away from the crowd to avoid people hearing in on their conversation. The other was good company for Soonyoung, however, Nayoung was very insistent that he should make a move on Jihoon.

“You never know,” The girl shrugs, “Sweep him off his feet again, what do you have to lose?”

The thing is he does have things to lose, he’d hate to get on bad terms with Jihoon again and lose his chance to be in his daughter's life. However, he hadn't told the other that because Eunbyul was still something confidential, although he was okay with talking to Nayoung like a friend he didn't quite trust her to that extent yet.

So he simply shakes his head, “It’s not that easy.”

“Besides you can’t nag me, you still haven't talked to Jieqiong,” he teases.

Nayoung pouts, “I have you know I did, we have a date set up soon,” she says smugly.

Soonyoung raises his eyebrows in surprise, “Well congratulations, but I’m not going to make my move,”

“You said you would,”

“I don't recall that,” He says looking away, and Nayoung glares.

“It’s obvious you want to, why not fight for it?” she prompts. Soonyoung ponders on the thought heavily, really his main reason was that he was afraid, so scared that all of this would be taken from his grasp suddenly and he’d just be left with no trace of it like last time. He never fully understood why Jihoon left as much as he tried to reason it out, so as of the moment he just wanted to take what he could get. Afraid that he becomes too greedy, he’d just lose it all.

He doesn’t answer, so Nayoung sighs changing her tactic, “Do I know him?”

Soonyoung shakes his head, “You wouldn’t know him, he’s a regular citizen” he answers honestly.

“And why do you love him?”

He bites his lips, it's a hard-hitting question because there are so many layers to Jihoon that he adores. He could go on about how he loves how his dimples pop up when he smiles gently, how he laughs and giggles with his whole body, how his fingers tap and dance to unheard melodies. It’s not just the physical features he was head over heels for, he loves Jihoon’s passion for music. His fire and dedication to his art, how the other was a master in his talent and embodied it. Soonyoung himself didn’t find many things he was passionate about. He loved being king, sure, it had its perks but he wasn’t passionate about it, not the way Jihoon was for music. It’s something Soonyoung admires.

He also admires how strong Jihoon is, the other was stupidly as stubborn as a rock, and while some may find it annoying, Soonyoung finds it honorable. The other carries himself in confidence, not in an arrogantly prideful way, but rather the other knows what he wants in life. However out of the millions of reasons to love Jihoon he settles for one solid one.

“I love how he treats me as me,” he states simply, “In his eyes, I’m not the grand ruler of the country, I’m simply Soonyoung, plain Soonyoung. He’s honest and unafraid to tell me how it is, or sugar coats things just because of my title. He treats me like any other person. He’s the one I feel safest, most open about. He’s my comfort, my reassurance,” he says smiling lightly.

Jihoon no matter what has been his strength, when they were together he would always confide in Jihoon, and even when they weren’t the voice in the back of his head kept reminding him of things Jihoon would probably say or do. Deep in his heart, he couldn’t let that go, and it's what kept him from moving on.

“You know who he sounds like?” Nayoung asks, Soonyoung tilts his head in confusion and shakes his head, “Someone worth fighting for.”

Soonyoung opens his mouth to retaliate but can’t find a response to contradict Nayoung, the girl smirks knowing her tactic worked.

“I don’t see why you’re so hesitant, if you love him that much you should try,” she says smiling, and Soonyoung sighs accepting the logic.

“Maybe you’re right,” He says smiling, “I know I’m right,” she teases.

“What’s his name?” She asks before taking a sip of her drink.

“Jihoon, Lee Jihoon,” He answers honestly before he retells the story of how they met, reminiscent of the memories they made together. He thinks it wouldn’t hurt to try, even just a little.

\---

Friday comes around quickly and Jihoon watches fondly as Eunbyul goes on a spew of excited rambles. Junhui had gotten a new kitten and the girl was excited to meet the little furball. He hears a knock on his door and already knows it’s Soonyoung. He shakes his head as the other looks at him cheekily.

“When will you ever use the code?” Jihoon asks, although his words don’t really have a bite, Soonyoung laughs and smiles gently.

“It’s our routine though?” He teases, Jihoon doesn’t have time to respond back as their daughter quickly steals the attention.

“Papa!” She says running up to the door, it's not long before she goes on another spew about Junhui’s kitten. Soonyoung laughs, but before the girl goes off on another tangent, “Byul-ah you forgot something,” he says gently, opening his arms.

Eunbyul giggles and jumps into Soonyoung’s arms and giggles more as he gives multiple kisses on her face.

“You're going to smother her,” Jihoon says as he watches the scene trying his best to contain his fond expression.

“I smother her a healthy amount,” Soonyoung says, giving one last kiss. 

Jihoon bites his lips trying no to smile. Jihoon himself gives Eunbyul a lot of love and affection because he knows kids need it while developing. However, growing up he had gotten too much of it from his parents, it came to the point where he didn't favor physical affection. His only exception was to his daughter, although his mind would argue there's another person to who he makes an exception for, however, he shuts that idea down before it pops up.

Soonyoung had always been the clingier one as the other didn’t get much affection with his parents always being busy with ruling the country. If Jihoon had to guess, Soonyoung was smothering Eunbyul because he didn't want the girl to grow like him. It warms Jihoon heart that Soonyoung cares so much about the little girl.

He watches as the royal listens to Eunbyul go off about the kitten attentively as he helps her step into her shoes. The girl is excited to leave wanting to have more time to play with the cat that she’s basically running out the door.

“Byul-ah no running,” Jihoon scolds lightly, the girl stops in her tracks running in place, “I’m not running, I’m speed walking, now hurry!” She says pouting.

Soonyoung snorts out a laugh, “She definitely has your snarkiness.”

Jihoon glares, closing the door behind them as they follow Eunbyul down to Soonyoung's car, “Well she got the energy from you,” he says, “She’s been running around all day, I don’t know how she still has energy.”

Soonyoung just smiles, “You wanna bet that she’ll be out cold the moment we start driving home?”

Soonyoung’s use of home gets Jihoon’s heart doing weird tumbles and the conversation feels too domestic for his liking. He tries his best to swallow down the thought, “Please she’ll pass out on the couch right after dinner.”

Soonyoung lets out another chuckle before he unlocks the door to his car and help’s Eunbyul settle into the back seat. The car ride is mostly quiet besides the radio and it’s not long before they arrive at Junhui's place.

Jun opens the door but before he gives a greeting, Eunbyul makes a bee-line into the apartment, “Uncle Junnie where's your kitten?” She says looking around to find the kitten she's been so excited about. Jihoon pouts meanwhile Soonyoung laughs.

“Eunbyul, it's rude not to say hi first,” Jihoon gently chides.

The girl looks slightly apologetic, “Hi Uncle Junnie! Where's your kitten?” She tries again and Soonyoung laughs more, Junhui joins in as well and Jihoon pouts more.

“Let her be Hoonie, she's excited about the kitten,” Soonyoung chuckles out before greeting Jun, “Thanks for the invite Jun.”

Junhui smiles, “It's no problem glad you're here,” he says before giving Jihoon a mischievous look that makes him wary.

Junhui makes his way over to a room and returns with a small white kitten that meows in his hold. Eunbyul’s eyes shine with amazement. Jihoon notices that Soonyoung's eyes share the same look and he has to contain a fond smile because the two look exactly the same.

Junhui crouches down to Eunbyul and gently places the kitten down and starts petting it gently, taking the little girl’s hand and guiding her to pet the cat’s soft fur. The little kitten purrs gently and Eunbyul giggles. Junhui brings out some toys, one of which is a toy mouse attached to a string and a stick. 

“It’s so cute and fluffy!” Eunbyul coos as she watches the kitten give chase to the toy. Junhui hands over the toy to Eunbyul and Soonyoung crouches down to play with the kitten as well. 

Soonyoung joins in on Eunbyul’s giggling and Jihoon has to hold in a fond smile, they sound alike.

“The kitten kinda reminds me of you Hoon,” Soonyoung says and it flusters to Jihoon to no end. He tries to shrug it off, scoffing and muttering under his breath that he’s saying nonsense again but one good look at his red ears and it wasn't difficult to see he was embarrassed. 

“Papa, can we get a kitten?” The girl turns to her father, Soonyoung smiles and pets her head, “You'd have to ask your daddy if you want one,” He says gently but the girl pouts.

“But daddy is going to say no,” A laugh escapes from Jihoon the moment he hears the words leave her mouth.

The girl isn't wrong, “Byul-ah a kitten’s a lot of work,” He says approaching the girl, “I'm already too busy taking care of you, who would take care of the kitten?” he reasons out.

“I will!” she protested.

“They're also a lot of money, we'd have to buy it food, a bed, toys, and other things, we can't afford a kitten little star,” 

“Then papa will pay for it!” She reasons out much to her parents' surprise. Jihoon glares at Soonyoung who smiles sheepishly. This is what he was afraid of whenever Soonyoung would use his money on them. He didn't want to be dependent on the other for money. Jihoon also knows the royal wouldn't be so opposed to adopting a kitten and buying all the necessities for Eunbyul if the girl asked.

He sighs, “Maybe when you're older we’ll get you a kitten okay?” trying to make a compromise with the girl.

The girl ponders, before pouting and nodding. Jihoon smiles and watches as she continues to play with the kitten. He doesn't really enjoy being the “bad cop” but he's happy he can make compromises with his daughter.

Junhui smirks over to Jihoon and he glares back at his friend. 

“Ji, can you help me set the plates?” The taller one says not even waiting for Jihoon’s reply, the shorter follows into the separate kitchen area of Junhui’s apartment.

When the two are out of Soonyoung’s earshot Jun smirks once again to Jihoon, “You and Soonyoung seem to be getting along great,” He teases.

Jihoon rolls his eyes and feels another wave of heat to his ears, “We’re friends we should be comfortable with each other,” he scoffs, opening a cabinet to bring out a few plates, trying to shrug it off but Junhui’s persistent.

“Mmmhmm but who says you guys won’t become something more.”

“I say that we aren’t, our relationship is strictly platonic and about being parents,” he says trying to sound firm, this time Junhui rolls his eyes.

“Ji don’t lie to me, I’ve seen the way you look at Soonyoung, it hasn’t changed from the time you were sneaking around in college, and he looks at you the same. You both still deeply care and love each other.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he feigns ignorance. He knows very well about how fond he must look when he looks over at Soonyoung. He’d also be blind if he didn’t see how Soonyoung looks at him.

“Sure Jihoon, sure, I’m just saying,” He says tone defensive, “You two should stop pretending and just start doing,”

Jihoon sighs, tired of this conversation, “Junhui, you know why it can’t happen,” he stays firm, making eye contact with the other. Junhui was the first and only person to know what deal Jihoon had made. He knows very well why things aren’t simple. “Can we please not talk about this anymore, I don’t want to talk about it with Soonyoung around.”

Junhui sighs, “I’ll drop it for now since tonight’s supposed to be fun.”

Jihoon smiles, and they bring the dishware to the table. They get Eunbyul and Soonyoung attention away from the kitten to start dinner. Junhui brings in the food and side dishes one by one. He brings two bowls of rice last, one fresh and the other cold. 

“For the picky eaters on the table,” Junhui says motioning to Eunbyul and Jihoon. Jihoon sticks his tongue out childishly at the teasing. He wasn’t a picky eater, he just liked his food a certain type of way, and Eunbyul who grew up with Jihoon’s habits developed the same. Soonyoung laughs lightly as he helps Eunbyul gather food on her plate. 

Dinner goes by for the most part smoothly with light conversations. Jihoon is a little surprised at how well Junhui and Soonyoung get along. They have common interests and senses of humor. It feels nice to have Soonyoung mingle with his friends. Back then he couldn’t have his friends meet Soonyoung. This felt new, but it didn’t feel bad. Once dinner is over Eunbyul run’s off to play with the kitten once again. Jihoon laughs at her eagerness.

Soonyoung and Jihoon offer to help clean up, by the time they help put away dishes they find Eunbyul fast asleep leaning against the couch, a sleeping kitten in her lap. Jihoon snaps a quick picture before he gathers the little girl into his arms. She doesn’t stir one bit, signifying how tired she was. He had expected it with how much she was running around earlier. They thank Junhui once again for the dinner before they make the journey back home.

“Told you she’d pass out after dinner,” Jihoon says as Soonyoung pulls out of the parking stall, Soonyoung chuckles lightly.

“Tonight was fun, Jun’s a good cook,” He says starting the conversation. 

Jihoon hums, “He’s planning to open a small restaurant,”

“I would sponsor the hell out of it,” Soonyoung says lightheartedly, “But only if he names a special after me you know?”

Jihoon let’s out a laugh and Soonyoung glances over at him fondly from his seat, “I’m serious, I’ll even do a photo shoot so he can put my face next to it on the menu.”

“I’ll pass on the message,” 

Soonyoung smiles, “How's the song recording by the way?” he asks.

“Going great, we wrapped it up a few days ago and the CEO really approves of it,” Jihoon smiles, allowing some pride to wallow around in his chest, “The kids are pretty talented so it helped with the recording.”

“That’s good to hear, when is it coming out? I want to be one of the first to hear it,”

The comment makes butterflies swirl into his stomach. Soonyoung’s tone sounds genuinely caring and interested, “A month from now or so, I’m a little nervous,” Jihoon admits, “I just hope people like the track,”

“Of course people will like the track,” Soonyoung says, “Anything you make is a masterpiece,” He says wholeheartedly.

“You haven't even heard the track,” Jihoon points out but smiles regardless.

“Details,” he says waving his hand around, “But I know you're a great songwriter and producer, you could probably make pots and pans being hit together sound beautiful,”

Jihoon feels the heat rush to his cheeks as he bites his lips from smiling bigger, “You really think so?”

“Oh I know so,” Soonyoung says with all sincerity, he says it as they reach a stoplight so he looks at Jihoon, and his eyes convey sincerity, shining with adoration. Jihoon wants to shy away from the look but he can’t. He's too mesmerized by it, “You're seriously talented Jihoon, I would make one of your songs the new national anthem if I could,”

Jihoon laughs at the last part of the sentence and Soonyoung laughs too, so much so that he almost misses the light turning green. The rest of the car ride goes similarly with light conversations and airy laughter. When they pull into Jihoon’s complex, Soonyoung goes to carry Eunbyul out of the car.

“You know you don't need to carry her up all the time, she's getting heavy,” Jihoon says as they reach the elevator, “We'd have to wake her up either way so she can change.”

“I know, but I like holding her,” Soonyoung says, adjusting his hold on the girl. He doesn't say the reason why but if he has to guess he’d think it have to be tied to how Soonyoung wasn't there for the first 6 years of the girl’s life. The other didn't have a chance to hold Eunbyul, so he makes up for all that lost time like this.

When they get into the apartment Soonyoung coerces the girl to wake up, luckily she doesn't fuss and there's no trouble getting her into some sleepwear. However, she doesn't move to go back to sleep once again, instead, she starts arguing that she's not tired because of her little nap. The two know better as the little girl is less energetic and lets out a big yawn every other minute. 

So they decide to entertain her and just let her tire herself out by watching some t.v, it isn’t long before she dozes off back into dreamland after a few minutes of some cartoons. Soonyoung chuckles, brushing some of the hair out of her face before hauling her over to her room. Jihoon watches by the door frame as Soonyoung carefully deposits the girl into her bed, tucking her in tightly under warm blankets. 

He probably has a super fond look on his face right now, but he can’t help it with the endearing picture in front of him. Even after tucking the girl in, Soonyoung stayed on his spot seated on the girl’s bed, watching her quietly. The room is dark save for the night time lamp dimly lighting the room, casting a soft glow on Soonyoung’s features. But even then Soonyoung eyes are shining with adoration for the girl.

“She really does remind me of you when she’s like this,” Soonyoung says quietly in the air.

Jihoon steps away from his place from the door frame to kneel by Eunbyul’s bed, “So I’ve been told,” he chuckles, his mom would always coo at his daughter, saying she looked almost identical to Jihoon as a baby.

He did see where people were coming from but in his opinion, “I think she looks like you more lately though,” he voices out. 

Soonyoung and Eunbyul’s smiles were nearly identical to a tee, especially when they were side by side, they intensified each other’s blinding smiles, making them brighter than any star in the galaxy.

“Sometimes when she laughs she looks exactly like you,” He says without a second thought.

“She has your laugh though, It sounds exactly like the ones you had back then whenever I told one of my jokes,” The other says, voice dripping with fondness.

“She also does that nose scrunch you do when you’re disgusted,” he laughs out, standing up gently, making his way to exit the room. Jihoon stands as well following the other’s stride into the kitchen.

Jihoon is really surprised at how many habits Eunbyul picked up that the other could pinpoint, but then again it shouldn’t come as a shock. Soonyoung knew Jihoon well, and it wasn’t like Jihoon couldn’t pinpoint which of Eunbyul’s habits were influenced because of Soonyoung. The conversation itself is inherently domestic and he was surprised he was a mess of flustered blushing cheeks.

“She even has your little pout, It’s really cute,” Soonyoung adds lightly, as they stand in the kitchen, and that comment has Jihoon’s stomach doing somersaults. 

“Are you indirectly calling me cute,” he pouts not realizing he was thinking out loud until Soonyoung speaks up again.

“I can’t help it, it’s that exact pout you have on now. It's really cute Jihoonie,” Soonyoung says, meeting Jihoon’s eyes. Soonyoung has called him cute before amongst other things, but this was the first since their break up. That however is not the only thing making Jihoon flush.

The other is looking at him with so much adoration as if Jihoon himself was the one to hang the stars and hold the moon. There are other emotions in the other’s eyes too, some things Jihoon can’t pinpoint. _It’s love_ , his brain tries to supply, but Jihoon is quick to shove the thought down. To his dismay, he can’t. A part of him doesn’t mind, because he knows he probably has the same look on his face. He starts to take notice of the other’s plump lips, he gulps mouth suddenly feeling dry.

“I say her pout looks more like yours,” he says in an act of boldness, and maybe as an excuse to look at the other’s lips. Would they be as soft and warm as he remembers?

“Maybe it’s a combination of ours then?” Soonyoung adds, leaning into the other’s space a little. Jihoon can think of other ways their pouts could be combined, he thinks as his body instinctively leans close as well. Alarm bells and sirens are ringing in his head. Jihoon was trying his best to fight against his instinct to just kiss Soonyoung then and there.

Luckily for him Soonyoung seems to snap out of the trance, “It’s getting late I should probably get going,” he mumbles out airily. 

Jihoon gulps again and simply nods, not trusting his mouth to say words that would make him come off as disappointed. As per usual he walks Soonyoung to the door.

“Tonight was fun, we should do things like this more often,” Soonyoung says as he toes on his shoes.

“Yeah, It would be nice to,” He nods in affirmation. Soonyoung smiles and brings his hand up to pet Jihoon’s hair. 

The shorter can feel his ears burn, and he’s really surprised he wasn’t some melting pile of goo. Soonyoung gave him a lot of head pats when they were together, he didn’t expect this gesture.

“Goodnight Hoonie,” He says quietly, retracting his hand.

“Have a safe drive, Youngie,” Jihoon says shyly, he meets Soonyoung’s gaze and flusters even more at the soft gaze. He only releases a soft breath of air when the other leaves the apartment. Gosh, was he screwed.

Jihoon’s mind was a complete mess thinking about Eunbyul's other father the following days. It kept him up later at night because his mind just kept bringing up past memories of small moments shared together and unlikely scenarios. Which had led to the sudden inspiration for songs, and all over again he felt like he was 16 crushing over the prince and writing hopeless love songs on loose thoughts of Soonyoung’s smile. He was even more of a mess in Soonyoung’s presence. When the other came over for his shifts to watch Eunbyul he became all too aware of how nice the other looks with a loosened necktie and cuffs rolled up. Too aware of how close the other lingers when Jihoon walks him out of the apartment, how after a while the couch kind of has remnants of Soonyoung’s cologne. It drove him mad.

Usually, he would just run from his problem, but obviously, he can’t do that now, so his option was to bury it deep and hope it naturally subsides over time. The keyword here is hope. He had to get a grip on himself, he wouldn’t succumb to a melting mess just because he realized he had a crush again. 

He groaned, rubbing his face with his hands. Jeonghan looked at him concerningly from his side of the room. Currently, they were locking up after finishing the day’s music lesson.

“You alright there?” He asks, carefully approaching the younger.

Jihoon just gave him a tight-lipped smile, “Just peachy Hyung,”

Jeonghan obviously doesn’t believe him, and with his very caring and empathetic nature he doesn’t let Jihoon off easily. So he crosses his arms, “What’s wrong?” he asks with concern laced in his voice.

Jihoon sighs, Jeonghan is always like this, too strong of a caretaking figure to let go. He really does appreciate the older and his advice as Jeonghan tended to see effective solutions more than the average person. Throughout college, he has gone to the older for any advice or just has him listen to his problems. It wouldn’t be so bad to get the other’s input, but that would require letting Jeonghan know his little secret.

Of course, he could go to Junhui for advice and not worry about having to explain as the other knew of his predicament but that would mean surviving the other’s teasing. Although Jeonghan would tease him as well, it wouldn’t be too much. He sighed deciding the advice could help.

“Not here Hyung,” He answers, he doesn’t want anyone accidentally eavesdropping, and plus Eunbyul was in the room, “Can you come by later, when Eunbyul’s asleep?” he asks.

Jeonghan smiles, “I’ll come around 9-ish,”

True to his word Jeonghan comes over to his apartment a few minutes after Jihoon had put Eunbyul to bed. However the other doesn’t come empty-handed; behind him is Junhui holding bags of takeout while the older holds two bottles of wine.

Jihoon sighs at the sight, “I don’t recall inviting Junnie over as well,” he says with a monotone voice, although he really doesn’t mind. He lets the two in and they both head to the kitchen after toeing off their shoes at the door.

Junhui feigns hurt, dramatically clutching his chest, “I’m hurt Hoons, I’m supposed to be your best friend,”

Jihoon rolls his eyes, but he can’t help but smile. His gaze turns over to Jeonghan opening and closing cabinets.

“Jihoon where’d you put those wine glasses I got you for Christmas?” He asks.

“The top one to you’re right, why’d you even bring alcohol? You know I don't drink” Jeonghan rolls his eyes grabbing three glasses and pouring the wine until each is filled halfway. 

He passes one to Junhui and holds one towards Jihoon, “It’ll help you loosen up, you look tense and stressed,” he says pointedly.

Jihoon looks at the cup and back to Jeonghan who’s wearing a you-know-you-want-to look before groaning and snatching the cup away from Jeonghan. Junhui and Jeonghan share a laugh as they bring the conversation to the small living room. Jeonghan flops onto the couch, his own wine glass in his hold. Junhui sits on the floor, criss-cross applesauce by the coffee table. He sits the open wine bottle on the table.

The older pats the seat next to him, “Alright tell your dear Hyungie what has you so stressed,”

“Is this what I think this is about?” Junhui chirps out, looking too smug and Jihoon doesn't need to ask what he is referring to because he knows.

Jihoon sighs for the nth time of the night, flopping next to the older and taking a big gulp of the red wine. He doesn't know where to start but he figures he should let Jeonghan in on the secret before he starts, “Remember a couple of months ago, when you asked if something changed?” 

Jeonghan takes a moment to think about it and nods, “Did you actually get a boyfriend?” He says raising a brow to Jihoon.

Junhui let's put a chuckle as Jihoon flushes and glares, “No,” Jihoon states, giving an exhale.

“But something did change, I kind of got reacquainted with my ex,”

“aka his baby daddy,” Junhui teases and Jihoon tries to kick the other.

Jeonghan sits there in surprise, “Out of all the things, this was the least I'd expect,” He says sipping on his wine, “You know you've never told me who your baby daddy was, I met you after you two split, was it someone I know?”

“You could say that,” Junhui says smugly and dodges another one of Jihoon’s kicks.

“I’ll get to that,” He says exasperated, “Anyways we met by chance again, and he found out about Eunbyul and wanted to be part of her life, so we made an arrangement,” he paused allowing Jeonghan to take in the situation.

“Is he being a douche and trying to back out?” Jeonghan inquires, looking as if he was ready to jump into a fight at any moment

Jihoon shakes his head, “ No it's - it's going really well,” he admits, “Eunbyul absolutely adores him, and he’s made it clear he cares deeply for her,”

“Mhmm, so what's the problem?” The older asks, Junhui smirks from his spot on the floor.

“I have a feeling about what this is about, and I’ll just say it now, I told you so,” Jihoon glares at his friend's smug attitude but can't argue back because the other was right.

“I think I’m not as over him as much as I thought I was,” he mumbles quietly, his first time verbally saying it, “Even when we were dating, he was a real sweetheart, and he still is.”

“I’m telling you, Ji, just get back together with him,” Junhui speaks up again, “It’s obvious he also still loves you back,”

“Junhui you know why it’s not simple.”

“Forget about those reasons, if it’ll make you happy you should just go for it,” Junhui urges.

“Jun, I’m telling you it will cause more trouble than good,” Jihoon defends.

“You don’t know that! It could go great!”

“But it won’t”

“You can’t know until you try,”

Jihoon open’s his mouth more to argue, but Jeonghan interrupts, “Woah hold on, what’s happening? What are you two talking about? Why isn’t it simple Jihoonie?” he says confused.

The youngest takes a breath in calming down, right he hasn’t explained the situation to Jeonghan in full, “It’s because of who my ex is,” Jihoon says trying to find the best way of dropping the bomb without causing the other too much shock.

“He can’t be that big of a deal right? You said he was a sweetheart?”

“Well he’s kind of important,” Jihoon cringes at his own wording.

“That’s one way to put it,” Junhui chirps out laughing, much to Jeonghan’s confusion.

“He can't be that important,” Jeonghan says, “It's not like he's the king right?” he means as a joke, however, both Junhui and Jihoon look at him in shock instead of laughing. Jeonghan eyes them out suspiciously.

“There’s no way,” He says, taking a large swig of his drink, “Jihoon this is a joke right? your ex isn’t the ruler of the country.”

Jihoon bites his lips anxiously, “But he is,"

Jeonghan eyes him out suspiciously, “Proof or it didn’t happen,” he says pointedly. Jihoon sighs, grabbing out his phone and opening multiple photos of Soonyoung with their daughter. Some stolen shots of them sitting on the couch cuddled up for movie nights, some selfies from their day at the amusement park, and some selfies of the three of them. Jeonghan swipes through them continuously, face falling more into disbelief the more he goes. Finally, he places the phone down.

“Jihoon what the hell, the king is your actual baby daddy!?” Jihoon nods shyly, Junhui busts out in laughter and amusement.

“Junhui you knew?” Jeonghan turns his attention to the other. Junhui raises his hands in surrender, “I was Ji’s roommate, caught them doing things, that’s the only reason why,” he states. 

Jeonghan sighs, grabbing the wine bottle to fill his glass full, whispering under his breath that he should've brought soju or something else, “Okay, but if you dated the king, and he seems like a total sweetheart, why is it so bad for you to have feelings for him again?” 

He says getting to the point. Jihoon appreciates this. Though his Hyung was often silly and liked to play pranks, in serious situations he was a no BS type of guy. Jihoon tries his best to collect his thoughts and put them into words, fidgeting with the sleeves of his sweater and swishing the wine around his glass. 

“The thing is I was the one who broke it off, and I really had no plan for him to come back into my life,” he says timidly, Jeonghan hums.

“Alright, but why’d you break it off, you said it yourself he was a sweetheart? Don’t tell me it because of some stupid reason like you felt like you didn’t deserve him or anything like that,”

Jihoon bites his lips again, “It’s a partial reason but something happened-” he takes a shaky inhale, “I was backed into a corner.” he states.

Jeonghan looks at him questioningly, while Junhui rests his hands on his knee, having no comment. He knew this was a more sensitive topic for Jihoon. The youngest takes a deep breath in before he recalls the details of the deal.

\----

_“Lee Jihoon, I’ve been wanting to meet you for a long time,” She smiles, nothing in it is welcoming, it intimidates Jihoon and causes more uneasiness in his stomach and the hair on the back of his neck to stiffen. “I’m not sure if introductions are necessary, tell me Jihoon-ssi, do you recognize who I am?” her tone should sound kind and gentle but it comes off condescending in his ears._

_He gulps, racking his brain around. The woman looks familiar, he had to see her from somewhere but he can’t bring a name to her face. He shakes his head, “No I’m afraid I don’t,” he says steadily._

_The woman only smiles, “Let me introduce myself then, my name is Im Yoori,” her gaze is calculating and cold, a contrast to the warm smile she holds, “Now that introductions are out of the way, we can talk business.”_

_She places a folder down onto the table and opens it up, the folder is filled with different documentations. However Jihoon isn’t focused on the documents, instead, his attention is drawn to the few photographs on top of them. The reason is that a few are of Soonyoung, some are of himself alone. And lastly, she has a few of the two of them together holding hands, whispering in each other’s ears, and kissing. These pictures were taken from far away, at moments Jihoon was sure they were alone. Yoori notices his attention on them and smirks._

_“I’m sure you can figure out the subject of this meeting, but if I haven’t made it clear yet. This is about your secret relationship with the crown prince.”_

_He gulps at her words, the atmosphere steadily getting tenser as each second drags by._

_“You see this relationship is interfering with a few plans of my own,” She says venomously, “I need you to break up with the prince so that my daughter can be wed to him,” She sounds completely crazy to his ears. Psychotic even._

_At the moment he’s feeling bold, “And why would I do that?”_

_The woman scoffs, “Do you really think you deserve to be with the prince? You, a regular citizen that doesn’t do any contribution to the nation, with the prince?” Her words stab and hit hard to his small insecurities. He knew he didn’t really deserve someone like Soonyoung. She was right in a way. However, Soonyoung reassured him constantly there’s no one else he’d rather be with._

_“So? He doesn’t care about the titles, and neither do I,” he argues back._

_“It’s in your best interest that you do, of course, you do realize that if you two would like to go further in your relationship and make it public you’d need the Queen’s approval.” He gulps at the mention of the Queen._

_“What makes you think the Queen would approve of you?” She gives him a condescending stare, all signs of trying feigning nice and approachability was thrown out the window, “She already has approved of my own daughter, and when she doesn’t approve of you what do you think Prince Soonyoung would do?”_

_It’s a rhetorical question, and Jihoon knows where this conversation is going so in shame he stays quiet. The woman smirks continuing, “You really think the prince would go against his own grandmother’s wishes for you? You’d make him choose over yourself or his own family?”_

_“And no matter what decision he makes when he meets that fork, he’d be left with guilt. Don’t you think it’s better if you made the decision for him now and leave?”_

_With each word Jihoon shakes. He isn’t sure if it’s in anger or fear but he knows he’s upset. The woman was treating Soonyoung as some type of prize, and object to be won. He doesn’t like it. “Or the Queen could approve of me, she approved of Soonyoung’s mom and she came from a similar background as me,” he counteracted._

_The woman clicks her tongue and he knows his words affected her, but the glare she gives makes him want to shrink back, “I didn’t want to pull this card Jihoon-ssi, but you leave me no choice.” The words leave a bad feeling in Jihoon’s gut._

_“From my research, it seems you’re studying to be a producer for the music industry,” she starts off lowly, “My husband happens to own some of the bigger recording companies in Korea. He’s a very prominent and powerful person in the industry” his stomach drops, his eyes widen._

_“You’re a smart boy Jihoon-ssi, it says here you’ve gotten into multiple universities with just your transcripts alone as well as earn many scholarships merit and talent-based. I’m sure you can figure out what I’m dishing out here.”_

_He gulps. He knows what she’s implying. If he doesn’t agree now he would need to kiss any chance of making it in the music industry away. To say goodbye to all his dreams. He loves Soonyoung, loves him from the farthest star and back. But he simply can’t just throw away his passions like that. However, he can’t just break Soonyoung's heart, because it would be breaking his own. He looks up to the woman in defeat and the woman just smirks pushing over a paper that looks like a contract._

_“This is to assure you speak no word about this meeting to anyone, that this meeting will not spread to the masses. When you sign, you agree to break up with Soonyoung by July 15th and cut off any romantic ties you have with him. I don’t need to explain what will happen if you don’t comply.” She says handing him a pen._

_Shakingly he grabs the pen and signs his name. Sealing his fate._

\----

Jihoon takes a long sip of his wine glass when he finishes the story. He hates just thinking about that moment. He only had told Junhui what had actually happened because the other had found him crying when he returned home after the meeting. 

“Jihoon, she blackmailed you,” Jeonghan says angrily, “Why did you let her get away with that?”

“I had no other choice but to do it Hyung, you know how much music means to me,” Jihoon says weakly. Jeonghan sighs, seemingly calming down.

“But you understand right? Why I can't have feelings for Soonyoung,” He says quietly, placing the glass down to hug his knees. Jeonghan looks at him with sadness in his eyes before getting riled up again.

“Screw that though! She needs to be put in her place,” Jeonghan exclaims, “Listen here Jihoonie, do you love Soonyoung? Does he make you happy?”

Jihoon looks at Jeonghan in disbelief but ultimately nods. Soonyoung fills him up with warm feelings, Eunbyul’s been happier too with him around and when Eunbyul’s happy his mood brightens, “He makes everything so much brighter, but I can’t there are too many risks, what if it comes crashing. What if she threatens Eunbyul next? What if she does good on her threat and ruins my chances in the industry, I'm just starting out.”

“Jihoon everything comes with a risk,” Jeonghan argues back, “Soonyoung’s the king right? He probably has power over that woman, who cares if she tries to ruin your career, she stands no chance against the king. Tell Soonyoung what happened with that woman and get back at her!”

“He has a point Ji, Soonyoung does have power, there’s a risk but you have a good safety net,” Junhui adds in.

“What if he hates me when I tell him though?” he says shyly. Deep down it was his biggest insecurity. This whole time he believed Soonyoung should feel some sort of resentment for him after breaking the other’s heart. If he were Soonyoung he knows he'd have resentment. However the other proved he didn’t resent the other at all, but now his biggest fear is telling the other the truth, “What if he gets angry that I chose music over him?”

“Jihoon now that sounds ridiculous,” Jeonghan says, “I’m sure he’d be understanding of why you made that decision, you love music, it’s part of what makes you, you.”

“Hannie Hyung is right, Soonyoung probably loves that part about you, and if he found out that you gave up a huge chunk of yourself for him, he probably wouldn’t forgive himself,” Junhui says.

“I meant it when I said something about you changed Hoons,” Jeonghan speaks up, “These past few months you seem brighter, happier and so does Eunbyul, and if it’s because of Soonyoung coming back into your life I’d think that happiness is worth the risk of trying again.” He says sincerely. 

Jihoon sighs, taking the words in. He hoped that the two would just agree with him that it would be a bad decision, but of course, they wouldn’t. However, they made very valid points and arguments that reassured him, that maybe things can work out. He holds onto those words as Jeonghan and Junhui leave, catching a cab back to their apartments. He stares at his ceiling as he lays in bed.

He bites his lips at his new resolve, despite being a little tipsy from the wine his head seemed clearer than ever. Jihoon was willing to try, to take that leap and jump. Maybe he would be falling headfirst into danger, but maybe it won’t be as scary.

\----

Nayoung digs around in her mother’s office. The other had called saying she had forgotten a file on her desk and asked her daughter to grab it from her way out. Just as she finds the file as she digs through cabinets, her hands stumble on a familiar name. Filled away in the deepest corner of her mother’s drawers was a folder titled ‘Lee Jihoon.’ 

This doesn’t seem good, she thinks as she opens the file. And her suspicions were confirmed. She grips at the folder. She couldn’t let this be, so she decided to act on it. She searches for Lee Jihoon.

\----

Jihoon sighs as he stretches exiting the doors of the recording studio. Today was a good session in the studio, the producers started asking for more of his input and other’s were congratulating him on the finalized song. Today felt good. However, the feeling goes away when a young woman approaches him.

“Lee Jihoon-ssi?” She says she's taller than him, with soft dainty features. Very beautiful, but similar to a woman that scares him. He gulps and nods not liking where this was going. But her smile is different from that woman, it's actually soft and filled with kindness. So hesitant he lets his guard down.

“My name is Nayoung, Im Nayoung,” He gulps at the surname, “I’m an acquaintance with Soonyoung. May I speak with you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliff hanger oh nooo! we're almost at the end and now we know what the deal was, who now hates Im Yoori's guts? 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it! I want to say thank you for being so patient with waiting for this chapter and sorry once again for taking a long time to update! I will try my best to update as quickly as I can!
> 
> Thank you for all the positive feedback and stay safe, until the next chapter


	9. Trust me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two open up and learn a few things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeahhh i managed to finish in time for Christmas, Happy holidays everyone, I hope the holiday season has treated everyone well. Sorry for the wait, I was once again caught up with a few things.
> 
> This chapter is pretty short and fluffy, like the calm before the storm. As you can see i added another chapter going from 10 to 11. I decided i wanted to split the last chapter so it be easier to write and less waiting time hopefully.
> 
> Anyways please ignore any minor grammar and spelling mistakes, I will go through it once i wake up tomorrow and hope you enjoy!

_"Just trust me on this, just for a few days,"_

_"I can't just leave, I have a job, a kid- "_

_"It’s alright, I'll cover it for you,"_

_"I haven't told him yet, isn’t it a bit too much for me to-"_

_"Trust the process, trust me, besides in the end, you’ll be back with him."_

_“Isn’t it too sudden?”_

_“We have to act quickly or she’ll get suspicious,”_

\----

Soonyoung sat at his office desk trying his best to fight off a yawn as he listened carefully to his assistant, Chan, doing the post-debriefing of the meetings that had taken place earlier and which papers he needed to look at for the rest of the day. As much as he was very attentive to the affairs of the country, he really wishes this part of the job was more exciting for his day to day routine.

Fortunately, Chan’s long reading of today’s tasks gets interrupted by a Shinee song filling the room. The sound was from Soonyoung’s personal phone. He flushes because usually, he had kept the phone on silent, however, he must have forgotten today. The young assistant raises a brow and looks at the royal questioningly. Soonyoung gives a sheepish smile and checks the contact to see Jihoon. He stared at it for a second confused, usually, by now Jihoon was at his second job at Eunbyul’s School, and the other didn’t call often. It was off-putting. The thought brought concerns flying to his head, he didn’t want to think of the worst, but he hoped everything was okay.

He quickly dismisses Chan, not wanting the other to hear. Thankfully the other doesn’t question and bows, leaving the office and Soonyoung to his privacy. Quickly he answers the phone and presses it to his ear.

“Jihoon?” he asks furrowing his brows together, before the other could answer he flies more questions through the speaker, “Aren’t you at work? Did something happen? Are you and Byul alright?”

 _“Woah there, calm down,”_ Jihoon says before he could say anymore, _“Don’t worry too much we’re fine,”_ he says reassuringly.

“Okay, good,” Soonyoung says as he feels his shoulders relax a bit as he leans back into his chair, “So why’d you call, you don’t usually call when you have work,”

 _“About that,”_ there’s a pause on the other line, _“I need a favor,”_

The words surprise Soonyoung, Jihoon doesn’t really ask for favors or help, the other was usually very independent and didn’t want to burden others even if he truly wasn’t a burden, “Who are you and what have you done to Jihoon?” He teases, laughing lightly.

He can hear Jihoon giggle as well and he counts it as a small win, _“I’m serious, it’s just a small favor,”_

“Before you say anything, legally I cannot change laws, but for you maybe I can look away and bend some rules,” He jokes.

 _“Soonyoung,”_ Jihoon says pointedly, trying to steer the conversation to a serious tone, he can practically see the glare Jihoon would give him, and because he's in deep he smiles dumbly at the thought.

“I’m just playing, what do you need?” He asks. No matter what Jihoon would ask of him he’d try his best to fulfill it, call him whipped. 

_“Could you pick up Eunbyul from her music lessons later?”_ Another wave of the surprise hits Soonyoung as he stays quiet on the other line. Of all things he would imagine Jihoon asking him to do this wasn’t one of them. Jihoon continues on to elaborate his reasoning, _“I know it’s not one of your days but I kind of got stuck in a few um meetings at the studio, and well everyone else I know would be too busy.”_

_“It’s okay if you can’t though, I understand, if anything I probably ask Jeonghan to bring her to his apartment-”_

“No, it’s okay,” Soonyoung says cutting the other off from his ramble, “I’ll just move a few things around no big deal,” He says reassuringly.

 _“Are you sure?”_ Soonyoung could hear the hesitance in Jihoon’s voice and even if the other couldn’t physically see him he nodded and smiled softly.

“Of course anything for Eunbyul,” he says, anything for you as well is what he also implies with the words, “Besides I wouldn’t pass up an opportunity to spend more time with our little star.”

He hears Jihoon sigh in relief, _“Thanks Youngie,”_

Soonyoung bites his lips in an attempt not to coo at the other’s voice, it was soft and full of adoration, “You’re gladly welcome Hoons,” he smiles.

_“You know the address to her school right?”_

“Mmhmm, the lessons end at 4 right?” He says assuring you, already mentally pushing things back in his schedule. It wouldn’t hurt to just save looking over documents before he goes to bed tonight.

Jihoon hums in affirmation, “ _The meeting won't take too long so I’ll probably be home by 5 and get her off your hands soon,_

“Okay, I’ll see you then,” Soonyoung smiles radiantly before wishing the other goodbye and hanging up. He then reaches out to his office phone, telling Chan that something important had come up and he’d need to rearrange his schedule. Perks of being his own boss was deciding his own schedule, of course, he didn't often abuse the power. 

Right now it was about two more hours until he had to be at the school so he decided just to look at a portion of what he had to do and save the rest to bring home and do at night. After looking at a decent amount he went back to his manor to change out of his business attire to something casual before heading out to the elementary school. Luckily Jihoon had enough sense to text Soonyoung which room the girl would be in.

He peeks through the door already seeing his little girl happily talking to some of her friends. He smiles fondly deciding to wait for the girl to finish her conversations. He looks around seeing other parents filter in and out of the room to pick up their children. In the corner, he could see a teacher talking to some of the parents. He vaguely recognizes him from the time the school visited the palace.

Eunbyul’s friends wave her goodbye as they exit with their parents and Soonyoung takes a chance to approach. Just as he was about to call out to the girl, the girl turns and her eyes brighten, recognizing him despite having a mask on.

“Papa!” She exclaims, throwing herself at him. Soonyoung smiles and with ease, he catches her into his arms and picks her up.

“Hey princess,” His eyes crinkle into crescents matching Eunbyul’s own eyes.

“What are you doing here?” She questions even if she doesn't particularly care.

“Your daddy had a meeting so he asked if I can pick you up,” He explains softly as he lets her down, “Now go get your stuff, we can stop by for some ice cream on the way home,” He smiles as she enthusiastically nods and gathers her bag from her cubby hole. 

“Ah so I finally get to meet Jihoon’s baby daddy properly,” He hears and startles looking behind him to see the teacher, Jeonghan, his mind supplies. He remembers Jihoon and Eunbyul mentioning him from time to time. “Though we technically already met,” He freezes, his disguise usually worked.

Before he can protest Jeonghan lightly chuckles, “Relax, Jihoonie let me in on the secret, and it's safe with me,” He says lightly, “I’m Jeonghan in case you haven’t known,” offering his hand.

Soonyoung releases the breath he was holding and visibly relaxes, he accepts Jeonghan’s hand, “Pleasure to meet you, I’ve heard, both Jihoon and Eunbyul are very fond of you Jeonghan-ssi,” He says smiling.

The older returns the smile, “Please don’t be so formal, Hyung is fine,” Soonyoung nods.

“I wanted to thank you,” Jeonghan says quietly, Soonyoung raises an eyebrow in confusion, the older just smiles fondly changing his attention to Eunbyul.

“It's really subtle but both Eunbyul and Jihoon seem to be happier with you around, I know he’s really stubborn and probably hasn't voiced it out but he's really thankful for you to be back in his life.”

Soonyoung smiles fondly, “Don't worry even if he doesn't voice it, he has his ways with showing it, so I know he does,”

“You really love him don’t you?” Jeonghan says softly, Soonyoung gets taken back and flushes but recovers immediately.

“I’m that obvious huh?” He jokes lightheartedly, “It's a bit silly, one would think I would move on by now but I can't seem to let go.” His voice filled with honesty, these past years he didn't really try to let go of his first love, but he knows if he tried he just couldn't. There was just something to Jihoon that told him to hold on.

“Well if I were you, I’d just keep holding on,” Jeonghan says as Eunbyul returns with her bag all packed, “Jihoon really does care about you, it’ll just take him a while to come around,” He says sincerely, meeting Soonyoungs eyes.

Soonyoung smiles, “If it's for Jihoon, I would wait as long as it takes,” Jeonghan nods, accepting that answer before he bids goodbye to both Soonyoung and Eun Byul.

Soonyoung brings Eunbyul to his car, buckling her up in the back seat, as promised he buys some ice cream on the way to Jihoon’s apartment. He's smart enough to get something in a bowl rather than a cone. His daughter wasn't the messiest of children, but he wasn't going to risk melted ice cream dripping all over his car. The girl is somewhat quiet today, which causes a slight worry in Soonyoung but he just chalks it up to the girl being tired.

It's not long before they're in the living room of Jihoon's small apartment. The girl didn't have many assignments to do so just a few coloring sheets and basic writing practice. So he sits with her on the floor looking over her as she practices her writing.

However, it's then when he realizes something isn't right. The girl seems too fatigued and sniffles insistently. Soonyoung frowns as he touches the girl's arm to withdraw it a bit, she was burning up.

“Little star are you okay?” He asks concerningly bringing the back of his hand to the girl’s forehead.

The girl shakes her head slowly, “Papa I don't feel really good, I feel dizzy,” she whines out.

Soonyoung frowns once more, “Stay here let me get a thermometer or something okay?” The girl nods as Soonyoung stands up to the bathroom to search for one. He finds a small first aid kit but it doesn't have a thermometer so he goes through different drawers hoping to find something. He stops his search when he hears Eunbyul calling out for him.

He looks out the door to see Eunbyul making her way to him. Before he can scold her to stay put she faints. In panic, he rushes to get her before she falls onto the ground. Luckily the girl seems to still be slightly conscious, whimpering slightly as Soonyoung shifts her into his arms. 

By now he's frantic. He can't exactly go to the hospital, he wasn't on any legal papers yet showing he was a legal guardian or trusted individual for Eunbyul. And if he were to go undoubtedly it would be a story for the news. He also didn't want to bother Jihoon in the middle of a meeting so his last option.

He whips out his phone and calls Wonwoo. Telling him it was an emergency and to have the servants clear out of the manor just for the rest of the day and to call the royal family's personal doctor. Thankfully once Wonwoo hears the words Eunbyul and Emergency he doesn't protest and immediately gets into action. Soonyoung then quickly gathers some of Eunbyul’s things, from clothes to some toys, into a bag and heading to his car. Carefully bucking the girl up and rushing hastily to the manor. 

\----

“It seems like it was just a cold, the fainting was probably due to dizziness,” Jihoon nods as he sits next to Eunbyul’s sleeping body, carefully pressing a wet towel to the girl's forehead.

“Shouldn't be any more than a cold, but if something does happen just give a call, I can prescribe medicine to help her get better faster,” The doctor says as he writes a few things down on a clipboard.

“Thank you Dr. Hong,” Soonyoung sighs in relief, “And of course you agree to keep this a secret?”

“Of course your highness,” The man smiles, “I take patient confidentiality seriously as well as the contract I made when becoming the royal primary health advisor,” He says proudly. Soonyoung smiles in appreciation before the doctor leaves the room.

Both he and Jihoon let out a sigh of relief as they look at their sleeping daughter. The girl was slightly shivering despite the amount of sweat her body was producing. She'd been asleep the whole time.

“Sorry for calling you out of a meeting,” Soonyoung says as he approaches close to the two on the bed. After Soonyoung had called Wonwoo, he had called Jihoon notifying him that was sending a driver to get him to his manor. By the time Jihoon had arrived, he had looked as worried but it quickly dissipated once he heard the doctor say it was nothing but a mere cold.

Jihoon shakes his head to Soonyoung’s concern, “It’s okay you were just concerned, besides it’s Eunbyul I would drop anything in a drop of a hat for her,” He looks up, providing a reassuring smile.

Soonyoung smiles back softly, “You and Eunbyul can stay for the night, it’s getting late and I don’t really want to be away from her for a while if that’s okay with you,” he offers.

Jihoon looks apprehensive while, so Soonyoung continues, “There's a lot of spare rooms, plus the majority of the house staff were excused for the day and not many decide to stay at the manor overnight, so you don’t have to worry about confidentiality. The chef comes in soon and he doesn’t ask questions if I ask him to prepare more servings than usual, of course we can always-”

“Soonyoung you’re rambling,” Jihoon says lightheartedly which causes the other to flush in embarrassment and let out an awkward laugh. Jihoon laughs as well before smiling, “It’s fine, I’ll stay the night.”

Soonyoung nods, “I’ll prepare a room and tell the kitchen to make more servings, have any requests?”

Jihoon shakes his head, and Soonyoung gives him one last smile before exiting the room. As the door closes, Jihoon lets out a breath. On the outside, he may have looked calm, but he wasn’t. His head was a cluttered mess. When he had gotten a call from Soonyoung he was still wrapping up the talk with Nayoung. Once he heard Eunbyul and emergency he quickly jumped and pushed any thoughts that didn't involve his daughter away. But now that he knew his daughter was safe and okay the thoughts about the meeting flew back at him. He bit his lip anxiously. There were a lot of risks with this plan. Maybe he shouldn’t stay at the manor tonight, not with what he has to do in the morning. 

But a small selfish part of him doesn’t regret it. It's a small window for him to say what he has to say to Soonyoung before the plan initiates. Of course, he could wait until everything is clear and once the plan pulls through, but he can’t help himself to hold back longer.

He sighs and shakes his head to get out of his thoughts. He needed to relax, everything was going to be okay. At least he hoped. He decided to distract himself by looking around his surroundings. He didn’t pay much attention to the manor when he first arrived, instead, he made a bee-line for his daughter. But now looking in the room his daughter was resting in it looked too deliberately decorated to just be a regular guest room. 

The bed was bigger than the one Eunbyul had in her room but it was undoubtedly one for a kid from its lower frame and smaller size. The sheets and pillows were shades of periwinkle, with gold trimming. There were also toys and plushes surrounding the room, decorating shelves and corners. The room looked newly painted with fresh baby blue walls and gold leaf designs acting as accents. It was definitely designed to be a kid's room. However, from the new items in the room, Jihoon could tell it wasn’t always like this. 

It had meant Soonyoung was planning a room just for Eunbyul. He tried to suppress his smile at the thought. How much thought did Soonyoung put into the room? It clearly wasn't something he did on a whim. He stood up to further inspect the shelves decorating the room he spotted printed out pictures of Eunbyul, some of Soonyoung and their little girl together. But what surprises him the most is the pictures of himself and Eunbyul. He didn’t even realize some of them were being taken. They were simple pictures. There was one of him on the couch sleeping quietly with an equally sleepy Eunbyul on his lap, cuddled into his arms. He guesses Soonyoung took this during one of their movie nights. There was another one from Eunbyul’s birthday, of him, wiping Eunbyul’s mouth free of ice cream.

He’s so distracted by his new findings he doesn’t realize Soonyoung re-enter the room until the royal speaks, “Dinner should be ready soon, I can show you to your room if you want,”

Jihoon turns his attention to the other and nods, before they exit the room he does take the opportunity to ask, “Did you decorate the room to be Eunbyul’s own room?”

Soonyoung eyes widen in surprise briefly before his face turns to a sheepish smile, getting caught red-handed, “Yeah,” he laughs out, “Just in case she ever just wanted to spend the night here she’d have her own space,” he says honestly.

The thought and sentiment send warmth throughout Jihoon, he smiles, “It’s nice, I’m sure she’d be exploring every nook and cranny if she were awake.”

Soonyoung smiles and the two exits the room. The older sees an opportunity to give a free tour of the manor to Jihoon, although there isn’t much to show. “You’re lucky Jihoon-ssi, not many get a free tour of the royal manor,” he says in his best impression of a tour guide.”

Jihoon rolls his eyes but plays along nonetheless, “How exciting, do you think I’ll meet the king?”

Soonyoung pretends to think, “The king is very busy, but I’m very close friends with him, maybe I can ask for a personal favor,” he says winking. Jihoon merely laughs at the other’s antics, “Well today is my lucky day I guess,”

The conversation continues lightly as they pass through the halls of the manor. The mansion is huge and pristine with luxury items and highly-priced decor. The golden lights of the chandelier just emphasize the richness of the whole area. Right now Soonyoung was showing him the hall of paintings. There are family portraits of the royal family throughout the ages, starting from the oldest to the newest generation. Jihoon observes how it goes from skillfully hand-drawn and painted to digital photography. They reach the end of the hall, approaching the new generations. The portrait is taken every time a new ruler starts their reign. He looks at the second to last picture with Soonyoung’s father as a king, standing next to him was Soonyoung’s mother carrying a baby boy. Sitting in front was the previous queen, Soonyoung’s grandmother. They were dressed in royal hanboks. In the portrait, Soonyoung couldn’t be any older than 2. The baby in the picture has chubby cheeks and he has to suppress his laughter cause that much hasn’t changed. The boy looks happy, smiles bright and full despite the serious attitude of the picture.

However, the smile dissipated when he looked over to the last and final picture of the hall. It was Soonyoung alone. The smile and brightness he had as a boy seem muted, more mature, and serious. But ultimately, in Jihoon’s opinion, he looked lonely. The manor itself, though big and bright, had felt lonely too. He wondered how Soonyoung coped in the past years. He remembered often than not the other would seek comfort in him when they were dating whenever the royal felt lonely. Jihoon couldn’t begin to fathom how lonely the other must've been these past years.

He turns to Soonyoung, seeing the king as he stares with a soft look at his family portrait with his parents and grandmother. The other looked solemn and lost in thought. Jihoon thought of reaching forward to ask if the other was okay, but as if reading Jihoon’s thoughts the other turned and smiled softly to Jihoon. It wasn't the sad look he was giving earlier but more of a reassuring one, the one that conveyed that he was okay now. Jihoon accepts it for now. The tour ends back at Eunbyul’s room.

The two wake up Eunbyul to see if she would be okay with eating a small meal. The girl nods wordlessly, still looking tired. They bring the food to her, not wanting her to overexert herself too much and help her eat. Soonyoung had gotten the chef to prepare some rice porridge and simple nutritious meals to help the girl get better faster. After the girl takes her last bite of food they coerce her back to sleep before having dinner themselves. It’s a quiet affair with light conversations. It’s mostly Soonyoung asking Jihoon about his day and Jihoon returning the same. It’s not long before Soonyoung walks Jihoon to his room for the night.

“If you need anything my room will be down the hall okay,” Soonyoung says before exiting, leaving Jihoon in the big guest room.

There are silk sleeping clothes neatly folded on the large bed. The room had to be almost three times the size of his own bedroom. Too tired to really take everything in Jihoon decides just to shower and change in the bathroom that accommodated the room.

After drying his hair, he ventures back into Eunbyul’s room just to make sure the other was okay. He felt her forehead, it seemed like the fever went down a considerable amount. He tucks her in better before giving a light kiss on her forehead and returning to his own room. He lays down on the bed trying his best to fall asleep.

Even if the bed felt like laying on an actual cloud, and his body feeling tired his mind was still wide awake making it difficult to sleep. He had a lot to think about. He was thinking about the deal he had made years ago. The relationship that ended because of the deal. The new plan he had agreed to. He was thinking about Soonyoung who was just in his reach if he tried to grasp it.

He tossed and turned, trying to rest his thoughts but it was useless. He had to say something to Soonyoung before the plan took action. He refused to just go with it without warning the other first. Not this time. With a new resolve, he stands up and walks down the hall, and goes to knock on Soonyoung’s door.

The other opens it quickly, Soonyoung looks surprised to see the other but shakes out of it quickly, “Everything alright?” he asks gently, giving Jihoon a soft look and his full attention.

Jihoon can feel the butterflies leaping around in his stomach and heat in his ears, he knows the next few words are going to be embarrassing, “I couldn’t sleep, the room felt too big,” he says almost shyly.

Soonyoung raises his eyebrows with a small surprised look, “Oh, there are smaller guest rooms if you want, sorry I should've asked which room you’d prefer,”

Jihoon shakes his head, the other didn’t get it so he tries again, visibly flushing more, “No I mean the rooms are too big, it feels lonely,” he says trying to hint what he wants more. The other simply gives a more confused stare so Jihoon sighs. His ears feel like they were burning, “I’m asking if I can share a room… with you…” he practically mumbles the last part, looking down unable to look at the royal in the eye.

Soonyoung freezes processing the words, but the quietness gets Jihoon anxious and he looks up. The younger is practically ready to take back his words, the nevermind already resting on his tongue, but before he can Soonyoung snaps out of his trance, “Sure, if you want,” he says quietly, equally as shy as Jihoon.

However, he doesn’t make a move to let Jihoon in the room until Jihoon awkwardly coughs. Stiffly Soonyoung steps out of the way. Jihoon steps in hesitantly looking around the room. It's as big and tidy as the other rooms in the house but there are a few personal touches and decor that make it feel lived in, from the small tiger figurines on the shelves and tiny succulent plants. The room looks clean and tidy, save for a few documents that litter a study desk. The room is dark, the only light coming from a small bedside lamp so Jihoon can’t make out too many details of the room. He quickly makes his way to the bed in the middle of the room. The bed is big, big enough for two people, so he lifts the comforter and slips into one side of the bed, Soonyoung follows after stiff and awkwardly. Jihoon lays on his side, facing away from Soonyoung and the other does the same. He turns off the light on his side leaving the room to be dark except for the faint moonlight filtering through the curtains. They lay there in the quiet for a while. Both haven’t fallen asleep in the meantime. Minds too heavy with thoughts.

Jihoon is the first to break sighing and turning over to face Soonyoung, who still faces away, “Soonyoung, I can’t sleep.”

Fortunately for Jihoon, Soonyoung takes the bait and turns to face Jihoon, “Something on your mind?” Even in the faint light, Jihoon can still see the warmth emanating from Soonyoungs eyes.

Jihoon nods and bites his lips, not knowing how to word his thoughts properly. Soonyoung patiently waits for Jihoon to collect his thoughts. The older lifts his hands and stops midair as if asking for permission. Jihoon takes a sharp inhale before nodding. Soonyoung threads his hands into Jihoon’s hair, pushing his bangs back and swooping them away from his eyes in a comforting gesture. It doesn't fail to make Jihoon’s heart flutter.

“Soonyoung?” the other hums, “Were you mad when I left?” The hand brushing his hair freezes. Jihoon knows he doesn’t need to clarify what he was talking about. Soonyoung knows. This was the first since the night Soonyoung came back unexpectedly into his life that they were talking about their past. It was scary as if he were opening Pandora's box. He was afraid of what would come out of it.

Soonyoung takes a shaky breath, “If I’m being honest,” and Jihoon prepares for the worst, “No I wasn’t.”

Jihoon feels the breath taken out of him as if someone pulled the rug from underneath him, he didn't expect that. Soonyoung must've seen the confusion on his face because he continues, “I was confused, of course, sad, hurt but never mad, I don’t think I could ever be mad at you for anything Jihoon,” sincerity drips from his words like honey and Jihoon gulps, “When I read that letter you left god, saying I was torn was an understatement, my heart felt like it was ripped out,”

“But in the end I know you did it for a reason, you always have a reason, so I just trusted you and your decision even when I was hurting, even though I couldn’t understand,” Soonyoung says quietly, Jihoon’s heart aches, “When you left I felt a lot of things, but never mad. I just didn't understand, but I knew two things that were clear. One, I should trust and respect your decision and two that even if you hurt me I’d still love you”

Jihoon heart flutters at the sudden confession but couldn’t understand it, how Soonyoung could just trust him completely, how he didn’t have resentment for him for what he had done. If the roles were reversed he’d be mad at his own actions, “Why would you trust me that much? There’s nothing special about me,” he voices out quietly.

Soonyoungs scoffs, “You’re joking right?” he says with no malice, “Jihoon there are so many things special to you, you’re special to me. I did tell you the night before right? You were my freedom Hoons, you made me feel something else other than just a prince shackled by expectations. You made me just feel like just Soonyoung. You made my lonely existence something more bearible. And I loved every bit of it like I loved every bit of you.”

It gets quiet between them for a bit, but it isn’t tense, it allows Jihoon to absorb and process Soonyoung’s words before he speaks, “I was scared Soonyoung, I know it’s not a proper explanation but it’s all I can muster up now. There were so many things I was insecure about,” he says before taking a deep breath, “I felt like I would hold you back on things, I felt guilty that you deserved better things, better than me,” he says shakingly, voicing out the insecurities that were planted in his head after his meeting with Im Yoori all those years ago.

“Ji, you never held me back, if anything you pushed me to do better things, to be a better ruler. You were my encouragement and you still kind of are.” He says lightly, “You and Eunbyul both make me want to make sure this country is a great place to live in. I would do anything for you two, no matter how impossible, if you or her ask for the stars and the moon, I’d try my best to get it.”

“You don’t need to be afraid Jihoon, you never have to be,” he says, and even in the faint light Jihoon can see his eyes shine with truthfulness, saying it as if he were saying the sky was blue.

“But we don’t need the stars and moon Soonyoung, if I’m honest we just need you,” he confessed and he can hear Soonyoung’s breathe hitch, “But I let you go, and if you allow me to hold you again, I’m afraid I won't be able to let go.”

“So don’t let go,” Soonyoung says quietly, bringing his hand to hold Jihoon’s cheek, Jihoon brings his one hand to hold Soonyoung’s on his cheek and the other intertwined with Soonyoung’s free hand, “You know that saying, if you love something let it go, and if it comes back it’s yours, well Jihoon, I’m always yours.”

Jihoon looks to Soonyoung’s eyes with slight uncertainty but the other gifts him a small look of assurance that it just floods him with warmth. For a moment his doubt, his fears, his thoughts are washed away. Overcome with emotion he surges forward and when his lips connect with Soonyoung’s plump ones it feels like electricity is pumped into his veins.

The motions are fluid and familiar as if they never were apart, yet it feels new and out of practice. It starts off slow as the two get acquainted but it’s not long before they find a rhythm and fall into it. Soonyoung brings the hand on Jihoon’s cheek to hold the back of Jihoon’s neck as Jihoon rests a hand onto Soonyoung’s chest. Soonyoung licks the other’s bottom lip, with a tilt of Jihoon’s head and a part of his petal lips the kiss deepens to something more passionate and heated. They kiss as if there's been a drought and each other's lips were the only source of water left. Eventually, they part as oxygen becomes a need. Quietly they just lay there, holding each other close as they catch their breath. Soonyoung makes eye contact with Jihoon before smiling.

“Soonyoung, I don’t ever think I stopped loving you and it scares me,” Jihoon says quietly in the space between them, looking into the other's eyes.

Soonyoung simply smiles, and rubs his back in comfort, “Don’t worry, we’ll be just fine, I can say that cause I still love you, and as long as we have that I think we’ll be okay,”

The words are cheesy, but yet so Soonyoung that Jihoon smiles and just takes the words and holds them for hope. They’ll be okay, he thinks as he shuffles closer to Soonyoung, mind somewhat at ease. He tucks himself under Soonyoung’s chin as the older pulls him closer by his waist. Placing a chaste kiss on his head.

“We’ll be okay,” Soonyoung says once more as they drift to sleep.

\----

Soonyoung stirs quietly as he hears rustling around the room. He blinks blearily in the dark room. The sun hadn’t even risen. He checks the digital clock by his side, it was only 4 am. He looks around and sees Jihoon getting out of bed.

“Jihoon? Why are you up?” he mumbles out tiredly.

The other freezes and leans over Soonyoung. Soonyoung tries to sit up, but Jihoon pushes him down gently, too tired he doesn’t fight it, “Go back to sleep Soonyoung,” he says soothingly running his hands through the other’s hair.

“What about you?” he asks trying to fight the warm feeling, but ultimately he succumbs to it.

“Soonyoung, last night you said you trusted me, can you trust me for a bit longer?” Jihoon gently asks. It takes a while for Soonyoung’s sleepy mind to process it but he nods.

“Of course, as I said, anything you wish for,” the last thing he sees before he drifts back to slumber is Jihoon’s small smile as he leans in to press a gentle kiss on his forehead.

When he wakes sunlight streams through the windows in big bright rays. In a scene too familiar to him, Soonyoung wakes in a bed alone. Quickly he stands and checks Eunbyul’s room to see it empty as well. He feels slightly distraught but he knew last night and early morning was no dream. He had to trust Jihoon on whatever was happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and wow we left on a pretty heavy note but ahhhhhh a lot happened plot-wise, were in the ending stages now!
> 
> thank you to everyone who read and kept up so far, you're support means a lot. I might also drop another fic tom if I finish editing in time so look out for it, it'll be a simple two-shot
> 
> anyways stay safe, happy holidays and of course kudos and comments appreciated


	10. To new beginnings?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the beginning of the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow it's here omg, uhh anyways not gonna stall any longer enjoy !

“Daddy wake up!” Jihoon hears as he slowly slips into consciousness. His eyes stay closed as he hears the giggles of a little girl along with the amused laughter of an adult male. He ignores the light shoving on his shoulder and feels a dip onto the bed.

“Little star I think we need to try harder,” A deep voice says, “Maybe a kiss from a princess will wake the sleeping beauty up,” he says teasingly.

“Daddy it’s time to get up!” he feels a wet smooch on his cheek but despite it Jihoon keeps his eyes closed, trying his best to suppress a smile.

“Papa it’s not working,” the deep voice chuckles lightly, “Maybe he needs a king’s magic kiss to wake him,” the girl’s voice rings with excitement.

“Good idea princess,” the voice rumbles in amusement.

He feels a warm breath by his ear, “Jihoonie time to get up,” it sends shivers down his spine, the next thing he feels is soft lips against his own. He sighs in bliss at the contact, it’s warm and chaste and as they part from his own he decides maybe now is a good time to open his eyes. He smiles slightly at the sight in front of him. Soonyoung is sitting on the edge of the bed, hair still messy from sleep last night, smiling fondly at him with their daughter by his side smiling brightly. Her hair is an equal mess of tangles and she has yet to change out of her elephant-themed pajamas. The early morning sunlight streams through the window painting the white linen a beautiful gold.

“Good morning sleeping beauty,” Soonyoung says softly as they meet eye-contact.

“Papa it worked!” she says before shrieking in joy as Jihoon swoops her up into his arms, holding her close as he starts moving his fingers to tickle at her sides.

“You didn't wake the sleeping beauty up, you woke the tickle monster,” he teases and the girl tries to squirm away with giggles.

“Papa save me!” she squeals before falling into another fit of giggles.

Soonyoung chuckles in amusement, “Oh great tickle monster will you please let the princess go?” he says in fake desperation through his fond expressions.

Jihoon pauses his tickling put still traps the little girl in his embrace, “maybe only if-” he says pretending to think, “only if you bring me some coffee,” 

Soonyoung smiles and bows, “Yes of course, now please let the girl go,” He raises his head again and Jihoon can't help the fond smile that creeps onto his face. He lets his hold on Eunbyul loose but the girl doesn't run from him only to turn and smile at him.

“Good Morning Daddy!” she says cheerfully.

“Morning little star,” He smiles brushing her hair out of her face. Afterward, he checks the temperature of her forehead with the back of his hand.

“Looks like your fever is gone now,” He smiles. However, as the words leave his mouth the two look at him in confusion.

“Eunbyul didn't have a fever,” Soonyoung says pouting.

Jihoon scrunches his eyebrows, did the other not remember yesterday? “Yes she did, she was burning up,”

“Babe I think you're confused, it was Seojin who had the fever, I checked on him already and he's still warm,” Soonyoung says, Jihoon pouts more.

“Seojin? Who's Seojin?” he asks, confused.

Soonyoung looks more concerned, “Maybe you're getting sick too, Seojin’s our baby boy remember,” He says pressing his hand on Jihoon’s forehead.

Jihoon swats the hand away, “Soonyoung what are you talking about? We don't have a son,”

“Baby we do,” he says, “This is a dream, anything can happen,”

“What?”

“What?”

Jihoon jolts awake. His eyes open and he's in a dark room. He takes a deep breath as he takes in his surroundings. That's right he left last night. Soonyoung was miles away from him. He runs his eyes before checking the burner phone Nayoung had given him before she dropped him off here.

Where exactly was here? Jihoon didn't know. He had slept in the car ride only to arrive at a house that seemed far from the city. It was next to an open beach. Nayoung had said it was her own private land, no one would find him and Eunbyul there. It was a safe house of all sorts.

Jihoon had protested originally. He wanted to be a part of the plan rather than be a sitting duck during it. He wanted to be there to confront Yoori himself. But Nayoung was against it saying her mother was unstable and might do something to him. 

She had a point though. They didn't know what she would do, how angry she would get. And added on if she learned about Eunbyul, she would be a target too, and he didn't want her touching a precious hair on his little girl. So in the end they both decided it would be best if Jihoon stayed away and hidden. He wasn't alone at the house though. Nayoung had hired a few bodyguards in the area to make sure nothing funny happened, though he thought it was unnecessary.

He gets up from the bed and goes to the room across where Eunbyul was resting. They had arrived at the safe house in the morning and the girl had slept the whole way through. He's glad her fever went down, in the past few hours.

Gently he sits down next to her and rubs her back. The girl was no longer burner up, so he decided now would be a good time and wake her to see if she had enough energy to eat. 

Slowly he shakes her shoulder, “Byul-ah, gets up,” it takes a little coercing and until he gets a sign of consciousness in a form of a slight whine. The girl's eyes open just a little bit before she closes it again.

“Daddy?” she croaks out, voice sounding rough.

He frowns, “You okay little star?” he asks, hoping she didn't have a sore throat.

He helps the girl slowly sit up as she nods tiredly, before letting a big yawn, “I feel better,” she says before coughing. He gently rubs her back.

“Have enough energy to eat? Daddy can make some soup, would you like that?” he asks.

The girl nods rubbing her eyes awake before she takes in her surroundings. She looks around in confusion, she may have been delirious yesterday but she could definitely tell this wasn't where she fell asleep last night, “Daddy where are we? Where's papa!” She looks a bit scared and frightened, her eyes fill with tears.

Before she can shed them he quickly tries to calm her down, he expected this, it was scary to wake up in a new place, “Shhh baby it's okay, we're on vacation, Papa will join us soon he has work to do as a king,” He explains gently.

It's not the full truth and he hates lying to his daughter, but one day he'll take the time to explain when she's older. The girl's lips quiver before she blinks away the unshed tears and nods.

“Let's go and eat okay?” He says gently. The girl nods before holding out her hands. It's obvious she wants to get picked up and Jihoon doesn't say no instead securing her tightly in his arms.

“It'll all be okay,” he says more to himself.

\---

Soonyoung is anything but okay. He tries to calm down his breathing. Jihoon said to trust him, and he does but he really can't help but worry, not after everything. The other was a little off last night, he had expected something to happen but not the other leaving altogether. What if he was regretting what he said last night?

He shakes his head. No, he had to trust Jihoon.

Despite that he finds his way driving to Jihoon’s apartment instead of his way to the palace for his scheduled meetings. He knocks on the door a few times. But no one comes out to answer. He finds it odd, Eunbyul would still be sick, Jihoon isn't the type to leave Eunbyul when she was sick or make her go to school if she was sick. So he decides to open the door using the code this time.

The apartment lights are off, and it looked practically untouched from when he left it last night. It only kick-starts his worry more. He gulps, maybe he should call Jihoon. Would the other even pick up?

He shakes his head, better try than nothing right? 

He paces back and forth nervously as it rings, once, twice, and then three times before ultimately going to voicemail. He exhaled heavily listening to Jihoon’s voice through the message.

“Hi this is Jihoon, sorry I can't pick up the phone right now, but I'll try to get back to you soon.”

There's a long tone signaling to leave a message if he wants. He inhales shakingly, “Hey it's me,” he takes a pause, “Listen Ji, I don't know what's happening and I know you said to trust you but-,” he sighs, “I can’t help but worry when you disappear without a trace, especially with our daughter,” he takes another pause to recollect his thoughts.

“Please just come back. Come back to me in one piece, I love you,” He says before ending the message and hanging up.

He sighs and decides maybe he should just go to work. Jihoon will come back when he's ready when he does what he has to do. For now, he’ll do what he has to do.

But throughout the day he can't hold a focus onto anything. People around him notice that he's distracted, some snap at him through the meetings. He doesn't take them to heart, he knows it's within good reason. He's the king, he should be paying attention, this is his job, the nation comes first.

He sighs at his desk as Chan goes through his debriefing. He wonders if Eunbyul’s fever went down. If Jihoon was alright. If they were eating well. If Jihoon was thinking about how they kissed last night. How right it felt to be with him again. He wonders where he is right now, would it be too much to get a team to track his phone?

“Sir? Your majesty?” Chan says snapping Soonyoung out of it.

He shakes his head, “Sorry, uhm continue with the briefing,”

“Sir I finished reading the debrief already, I was asking if you had any questions,” He says and Soonyoung flushes in embarrassment. Chan raises a brow in worry, “Did you want me to go over it again?”

Soonyoung shakes his head, “Uh no it's alright, just leave your notes here, I’ll look through them, you're excused.”

Chan looks hesitantly before nodding and placing the files down neatly, before he leaves he apprehensively stays by the door, “Are you okay sir?” he asks.

Soonyoung looks in surprise before trying his best to mask it. He needs to get a better grip of himself, he was worrying his staff, “I’m alright Chan,”

The boy still looks worried so he tries to give a reassuring smile, “Seriously, I’m just a little tired is all, I’m not as young as I used to be,” he jokes even though he's still in his mid 20’s.

Chan smiles a little and nods, “Don’t overwork too much sir,” he says before exiting. As his assistant leaves Soonyoung slumps into his desk.

He really just needs to snap out of it. He trusts Jihoon. He’ll be fine, they’ll be fine. He repeats in his head like a mantra until he believes in it. Right now he needs to focus on his nation and his work. He says as he starts to flip through documents.

It’s an excruciating hour of trying to stay on a task before Chan’s voice beeps through his office intercom, “Sir Im Nayoung is requesting to have a meeting with you?”

He pauses, that’s a little unexpected, however right now he can barely keep his attention span on the documents so maybe he should just take her. So he tells Chan just to buzz her in now, he has some time to spare.

The woman walks in with slight haste, he raises his brows in question, “So why the last-minute meeting?”

Nayoung just smiles before holding up a folder, “I’m here to fix your worries,” she says cryptically, “I know where Jihoon and your daughter are and don't worry I'm the one who escorted them there.”

Soonyoung freezes at the mention of his daughter. He never told anyone about her. Nayoung shouldn't know about that. How does she know, what does she mean by she knows where they are. He's about to go on a whole defensive spew to get the information out of her but Nayoung puts her hand up.

“Wait, I'm not finished,” She says, he takes a shaky breath to calm himself, he nods signifying her to continue.

“I found something concerning the other day, and I decided to find your Jihoon and reach him out about it.” He says passing the folder to Soonyoung.

With suspicion, he takes it and opens it, but his stomach drops as he opens the folder to inspect the documents inside. It was reports of him and where he went throughout his days when he was younger. His worry swells more when he finds a similar document but this time on Jihoon, along with several stolen shots of them. He gulps.

“Where'd you find it. What is the purpose behind it?” He says quietly.

Nayoung takes a breath, “It was in my mother’s office, she investigated you to find dirt on you and well, look at the last page.”

He looks to her in confusion before flipping it only to find a contact. He reads the first few lines and his worry starts to bubble and swirl into anger. It was a contract that Jihoon had signed agreeing to break up with him. But it wasn't the fact that got him angry. It was the threat towards Jihoon in the final term. “Failure to comply with said agreements will result in a blacklisting from the whole music industry, a loss of a scholarship, a spread of false rumors towards yourself and reputation.” he reads out loud, gritting his teeth. So this was Jihoon’s reason. 

He didn't fall out of love, he wasn't insecure with their relationship.

No, he was blackmailed out of it.

His vision becomes red as he feels his blood boil. His grip on the paper was enough to crumple the sides.

“Why would she-”

“Why wouldn't she?” Nayoung cuts him off, “She's obsessed Soonyoung, she wants us together and it looks like she's willing to take drastic measures to get her way.”

He can hold back anymore. He stands up hastily bringing the file with him. Nayoung looks at him in shock, “Where are you going?”

“Confronting her.” He simply states rounding his desk to stop his way towards the door, but before he can grab the handle Nayoung stands in front of it.

“Soonyoung you can't,” She says firmly.

Soonyoung looks at her in shock, for a second he doubts if she was actually on his side or if she was just like her mother, “Get out of my way, she needs to answer for this.” He says raising the file along with his voice.

Nayoung doesn't back down, but glares, “I’m not saying that she doesn't need to pay for what she's done, but please we have to be smart about this.” She says sternly, “What happens if we confront her and she gets angry and decides to threaten Jihoon again.”

“Or worse your daughter.”

He falters a bit, maybe she's got a point but they're missing a big thing here, “I'm the king, she doesn't scare me.” He states.

“Soonyoung please think rationally, I have a plan, my mother is cunning and evil, we need to be smart about it before we fall into a trap.”

He sighs, “How do I know I can trust you? what if you're on her side,” he says bluntly.

Nayoung looks offended by that statement, “She might be my mother, but even I know she's crossed lines and deserves to get punished for it, I want to see her repent as much as you do,” She states.

Soonyoung takes a deep breath. What he said was uncalled for, he knew how much Nayoung suffered from Yoori’s parenting, he knows Nayoung dislikes her as much as he did. He needs to calm down and think.

“Fine, what do we have to do?”

Nayoung smirks, “We need to play her game, get some dirt.”

\---

“Your majesty thank you for inviting us over this evening, dinner was lovely,” I’m Yoori says as they move the lounge of the royal manor. Soonyoung signals for a servant to pour the three glasses of wine. Nayoung takes a seat next to him on the loveseat while Yoori takes the seat across.

“It’s my pleasure to have you as my guests, the manor gets lonely at times,” Soonyoung says smiling easily.

Yoori smiles and takes a sip of wine, “Yes, but I’m guessing you've been less lonely as of late, I see you and my daughter have been getting close,” she says with a hopeful glint in her eyes. The two hide their grimace.

Soonyoung smiles tightly, “Yes, I have been enjoying her company,” he says, turning his attention to Nayoung and smiling. Nayoung gives a smile of her own. 

Yoori sees this as a loving gesture and smiles to herself in satisfaction. Things were finally going as they were supposed to. Her hard work will soon pay off, she thinks smugly while taking another sip of wine. Soonyoung’s phone rings and the royal excuses himself out of the room to answer it. As he leaves Yoori smiled over to her daughter.

“I’m glad you're no longer focusing on that Chinese ambassador and finally doing what you are destined for dear,” She says all too satisfied with herself.

Nayoung smiles tightly at her mother’s words, “Mother,” she says and the older woman hums, “I wanted to ask you something,”

“Yes you have my permission to use my dress at the wedding,” She says confidently, “Though we’d probably have to get it resized, you’re taller than I was.”

Nayoung grits her teeth and forces out a laugh, “No that’s not what I was going to ask,” she says, her mother looks at her curiously, but doesn't say anything, so she continues, “The other day I had found a file in your office, a file about Soonyoung as well as one of a Lee Jihoon.”

Yoori’s smile falters, her eyes harden into a glare, “I’m not sure what you are talking about dear,” she says sharply.

“Are you sure mom?” Nayoung says condescendingly, “Cause I have the file here,” She says as she grabs her purse, pulling out the folder. The older woman’s eyes widen in shock as her mouth gapes like a fish.

“Put that away,” she hisses. Trying to grab at it.

Nayoung is quick, pulling it away before she gets near, “So you do know what this is.”

“Of course I do,” she drips out venomously, “Everything in there was for my- I mean your future’s sake, now put that away or give that to me-” she says trying to reach for the file once again. But before she grabs hold a new voice joins in.

“Put what away?” Soonyoung says in curiosity standing by the entrance of the lounge. He walks up to Nayoung and notices the folder with a question written on his face.

Yoori looks in shock, freezing. Nayoung smirks and hands over the file to Soonyoung, “I’m sure that will interest you, your majesty.”

Confusion spreads through Soonyoung’s face as he reads the contents of the file. All the while Yoori shakes in anger and disbelief. Soonyoung’s face turns hard and cold as he finishes up the file before closing it shut and gives a challenging look to the councilwoman. 

“Now, Yoori-ssi, please explain what this is about a private investigation on me, and do you have anything to say about blackmailing a citizen,” he says coldly. It’s as if the temperature in the room dropped as he looks at the woman with piercing eyes. For once in her life, Yoori had felt like a prey rather than a predator. Standing in front was not the kind merciful leader, no this was the commanding king that stopped at nothing and only worked for greatness towards his country.

But even then her pride was on the line and she's not about to let some boy half her age take it down king or not. So she goes to snatch the papers from him aggressively. She stares at Nayoung in rage and grabs her arm, not caring if her nails were digging into her arms, she drags her to her side, “You ungrateful little-” before she can say anything more, Soonyoung grips her own arm tightly.

It's tight enough for her to hiss in pain and let go of her daughter. Soonyoung lets go of her and steps in front of Nayoung, “Oh no no, this isn’t about her, now answer what is the meaning behind all of this.” he stays sharply, with no intention of repeating himself a third time.

She glares at him, unafraid, “I bet that little runt went off and squealed like a pig about this,” she sneers, Soonyoung grits his teeth as the anger starts to swell. He could feel the blood rushing to his head.

“Keep Jihoon out of this if you know what’s good for you,” He threatens slowly.

She smirks and squints her eyes at him, “You think you’re untouchable just because you're a king, how arrogant,” She says before opening the folder and ripping the documents in front of them, “You can’t do anything without hard evidence and you dare threaten me?”

“Oh that’s fine,” Soonyoung says too calmly. He picks up the paper on the ground and rips it even more, “Rip these ones all you want, they're just copies, I have lawyers holding onto the real evidence,” he says.

Her face twists and falls into anger. Her mouth contours into a sniding frown, and her eyebrows furrowed together, “You planned this,” she says angrily at her revelation. Soonyoung only smirks.

This time Nayoung speaks, “Those documents aren't the only things we have,” she says smugly, “Your old friend Mr. Park from the investigation company you hired wasn’t as tight-lipped as you thought he was.” 

For a while it seems that Yoori has nothing else to say, she stands there seething, and then suddenly her arm comes up and swings towards Soonyoung’s direction, “You spoiled brat, ruining everything!” she screams like a banshee, however before her hand can even touch Soonyoung’s face the king grips her wrist.

He and Nayoung look in shock at the fact that she dared try to attack the king. It angers Soonyoung more, he smiles but it’s not warm it’s cold and calculating. It’s enough to make Yoori look like she regrets her decision.

“Now don't be too hasty, you’ve already committed the crimes of blackmail and invasion of privacy, wouldn't want to put assaulting the king on there too wouldn't you?” he says words sounding cheerful, but his eyes are cold and his hand grip gets tighter. For a brief moment, fear flashes through Im Yoori’s eyes.

“Now I'll give you a choice, I can publicly expose and demote you from office immediately and you can wish everything you’ve built goodbye, or you can resign yourself. And then, we’ll settle things quietly in court and you can pray that the jail time won’t be harsh.” The woman gulps before pulling her hand away from Soonyoung. She's frustrated but she knows she can’t win.

“Also I set up cameras to record this tonight so if you try and hurt anyone I care about ever again, I won't be afraid to release the clips of you almost attacking me and your daughter here tonight. I will also get a restraining order filed for you so don’t ever think about coming near me as well.” He doesn’t speak lightly with his words, there's no bluff behind it. If it were up to him and him alone he’d have her kicked out of South Korea as a whole. But that was an abuse of his power. He was better than that.

The woman huffs out, in a last-ditch effort to sound in power, “I’ll see you in court,” she says haughtily.

Soonyoung smiles, “I expect your letter of resignation tomorrow. Now leave. You are never permitted here again.” He growls out.

She gives one last glare before guards come into the room to escort her out. She huffs and stomps her way out. Once she’s out of the room Nayoung turns to Soonyoung with a smile. “We did it!” she says going for a high five.

However, Soonyoung doesn't share the same sentiment instead he doesn't return Nayoung’s high five, instead, “So where’s Jihoon?” he says hastily. Anger now diminished. He wants to see the other as soon as possible. He needs to know if the other is okay. It had been 3 whole days of planning and collecting enough evidence, 3 days too long.

Nayoung look’s semi shocked at his urgency, “Wait I was planning to have someone drive him back here tomorrow once everything was cleared,”

Soonyoung only shakes his head, “No just send the location, I’ll go myself,”

Nayoung blinks in surprise, “It’s a 5-hour drive, you’ll get there at midnight!”

“If I take a helicopter it’ll only take me an hour,” he says simply, “Send me it, I’m going,” he says leaving the room before Nayoung can even properly answer.

He hops into a car after randomly choosing a key. Before he goes he rings up Wonwoo. The other doesn’t even have a chance to say hello before Soonyoung tells him that he’s heading to the airfield and he need’s a helicopter ready to take off once he arrives.

“Soonyoung I’m not your assistant-” he hangs up, he’ll apologize to the other later about it. He smiles as he sees that Nayoung had already sent him the location before he drives his way to the airfield. He apologizes to the poor parking staff as he says nothing but throws the keys of his car at him. He was in a rush, he had to see Jihoon now.

It seems Wonwoo had taken him seriously because in the dock there was a Helicopter all ready to go for him. He doesn't heritage climbing into the front seat. The pilot welcomes him, he’s been in helicopters enough to know how to properly strap himself in so he stops the pilot from going on his safety spew. 

“Listen this is a royal emergency,” He says seriously, pulling up his phone, “I need to be at this exact location as soon as possible you understand?”

The pilot gulps and nods, “Uhh I can do that for you sir, but I won't be able to land exactly there, sand is a tricky thing to land on because of its unevenness” he says, “but I can drop you to the field next to the beach,”

Soonyoung looks over it, the field isn’t far from the house itself. He could run to it. “It’s close enough,” he says. The pilot nods and initiates take-off.

“Skies are clear today, that’s good, we can probably get there in less than an hour.”

Soonyoung nods. He’s shaking with adrenaline, with excitement. Just wait Jihoon, he’ll be there soon.

\---

The days at the safe house seem to drag by boringly to Jihoon. He hates just sitting and doing nothing, he wasn't used to breaks in all honesty. In college after Eunbyul, he was always juggling things, and even now he had to juggle two jobs, parenting and having his ex back into his life. His life hadn't been relaxing in the past 7 years.

A part of him also can't help but feel anxious for the events to come. He hoped Nayoung and Soonyoung were handling things well, that the plan was going smoothly. He was waiting for updates but nothing had come yet, and it was already the 4th day.

Eunbyul seems to be on edge as well. The girl didn't know what was going on and being in a new place seems to stress her, especially the first few days with the two guards around. It took her a while to get used to them. 

They looked intimidating at first showing up in suits, however, Jihoon insisted they look more comfortable so Eunbyul wouldn't stress. they were younger than Jihoon, so he was surprised that they were hired, but they seemed sweet. Their names were Minghao and Hansol. 

They didn't restrict too much with Jihoon, they allowed him to explore around the grounds as long as he came back in an hour, and let him free reign within the house as long as he wasn't trying to contact anyone. They needed to keep MIA for his safety.

At least the beach helped in relaxing him, it reminded him of happier times. It wasn't like Busan in a long shot but it was enough to remind him of childhood adventures and the last night he had with Soonyoung before he left. He had a habit of just walking along the beach at night after Eunbyul goes to bed. It was a good way of clearing his head.

“I’ll be back in an hour,” he tells Minghao as he puts on some slippers and slips on a jacket. 

The other nods, “Do you want company?” He always asks even if the answer was always no. Jihoon appreciates it but he needs that alone time to himself.

He smiles before he starts his walk aimlessly on the beach. When he's a good distance from the house he stands there for a moment, just to breathe the salty air and watch as the moon slowly rises into the night sky. It's beautiful.

He watches as the tide pulls in and the reflection of stars glimmer along the water. He's always thought the beach at night was prettier than during the daytime. The ocean was like a mirror to the stars, giving the illusion of a wider galaxy. It helped that they were away from the city, so the stars shine brighter.

He wishes he could show Soonyoung the view.

There he goes thinking about Soonyoung again.

He really can’t help it. The other left an impression and he simply can't get rid of it anymore. Not as if he'd want to now. It seems the littlest things start to remind him of the other. Their daughter was a practical reminder but now there were other things piling up on Jihoon’s list. Like every time Jihoon glances at a clock and sees it's almost 10:10. When he's eating or cooking he wonders if Soonyoung would enjoy it. The other day he saw a dandelion in the field across the street and thought of how Soonyoung would always blow them to make a wish.

It was getting borderline ridiculous, but Jihoon couldn't stop. He missed the other and hoped that the two of them would be reunited again, that hopefully, this next chance will be there forever.

He thinks back to the dream he had at the start of staying. He wonders if it will be a reality one day. He shakes his head. He can make it a reality if he wants.

As he stands there watching the ocean he wishes he had brought his songbook with him. He could write down a few lyrics based on this view. About how the moonlight shines and how he’ll wait for Soonyoung under it.

“Jihoon,” he hears a familiar voice. He jumps slightly in surprise, and looks to the ocean, “Jihoon!” he hears again, he follows the direction of the voice and he turns in shock.

It's dark but he can make out Soonyoung standing meters away from him. He looks like a wreck, white button-up shirt soaked with sweat, hair tousled and windswept, he was painting heavily too as if he ran.

He takes a deep breath, “Soonyoung?” he says into the cold evening air.

Soonyoung stands there looking at Jihoon. He saw running in the direction of the house when he noticed a figure walking along the beach. He would have run past if the figure didn't deem so familiar. He's glad he went closer to see Jihoon. The other stood under the moonlight, pale skin illumination as he softly lit him. Behind him was a sea full of bright stars, as if the universe was showing him that Jihoon was his galaxy and he was a mere star. His only thought from there is to run to him. Run to Jihoon and hold him and never let go.

Jihoon watches as Soonyoung catches his breath and smiles brightly before he runs up to him, tackling him. 

He barely has time to react, he catches them in the last second preventing them from falling backward into the sand and Soonyoung takes him into a warm embrace. Pulling him close and tight around his waist and burying his head into Jihoon’s neck takes Jihoon a while to catch up and cling to Soonyoung as well.

“Soonyoung how are you here- why are you-” he says not being able to properly word a sentence, trying to deduce if this was a dream, “the plan was-” 

Before he can finish Soonyoung, pulls his head away from Jihoon’s neck to look him in the eye.

“Screw the plan, I told Im Yoori to screw off and rushed here, I wasn't waiting for any longer than I had to,” he said almost breathlessly, “Lee Jihoon I swear after this I’m never letting you go,” he confesses in the air between him as he brushes their noses together cupping Jihoon’s jaw. He blushes at the sudden closeness and confession.

“Why didn't you just tell me from the start?” He asks earnestly with no tone of judgment, it was only concern shining through. 

Jihoon gulps, “I was scared of what she would do,” he shrugs, “I was scared that she'd go and threaten you next as well, so I made the decision to protect you and myself,” he says.

“Are you mad?” He asks even though Soonyoung hasn't given signs of being made. His eyes have a gentle glow to them and his hands hold him as if he were porcelain that could crack if he'd apply too much pressure.

“I told you didn't I? I could never be mad at you,” he says pressing their foreheads together, “never at you,” he says earnestly.

“I need you to know, nothing scares me more than losing you,” he says, “I don't care what Yoori throws at me, or anyone else at that matter, long as I can have you by my side, nothing matters,”

Jihoon flushes red, he can feel his ears burning but instead of being embarrassed he feels bold, he goes to place his hands on Soonyoung's jaw, pushing him impossibly close, their lips a breath away.

“I missed you,” Jihoon whispers, feeling their lips brush together as he moves to speak.

“Me too,” Soonyoung says before closing his eyes and finally allowing their lips to press together. In an instant Jihoon melts, his body relaxes and the tension that built up these past few days release itself as they move their lips slowly against each other.

For a moment he just forgets everything as the sound of the ocean fades away and the only sense he has left is touch and Soonyoung against him. His body falls into bliss that he wishes could last forever. Oxygen is the only thing holding them back from forever as they part.

Jihoon takes a shaky breath as he looks into Soonyoung’s eyes. “Sometimes I wonder where we’ll be if I decided to stay that night,” he confesses quietly into the air.

Soonyoung hums, “Let's leave those in the past, no sense to dwell on them now,” He says before brushing their noses together.

“We have all the time in the world and beyond, that's more than enough to make up the years we've missed,” he says simply.

Jihoon smiles at the sentiments. That's right, no time to get caught in hypotheticals, this was now and they still ended up together in the end.

“To new beginnings?” he asks quietly.

“To the never-ending,” Soonyoung replies back, kissing him softly once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow i did that.
> 
> So this is technically the end of the story womp womp womp buttttt there is an epilogue that I'm planning to make for the very last chapter of this to wrap up any loose ties ( hint might end in wedding bells) so look forward to that. Thank you to everyone who has read and been on this journey. This is one of my first chaptered fics with a cohesive story line so I'm glad a lot of people liked it. It was a real experience for me in writing and I enjoyed seeing so many enjoy it aswell. Tbh I might comeback to this story one day and rewrite it to add more plot or details, but for now im really satisfied with it.
> 
> Till next universe

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are deeply appreciated! 
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/mariuniverses)  
> main stan twitter:@hoshLwap


End file.
